Homophobic No More
by ShyAnon
Summary: It was only one kiss... So why can't Dante stop thinking about it? NeroxDante. Yaoi companion/sequel to Homophobic Tendencies. Because you asked for it! On hold till further notice...
1. Homophobia

**Well, enough people asked for this that I decided to just go with it. In fact the positive response was so that I decided to post it now rather than wait till Sunday. :D **

**This is my sequel to my Oneshot **_**Homophobic Tendencies **_**if you have not read that yet. Bare in mind this is my first attempt at yaoi so forgive if I'm rusty at it...lol Funny enough the "M" rated scene in this chapter was easier to write then attempts I've made in other stories where it was boyxgirl! lol **

**While I love yaoi stories, there are some things that can bug me about them. So I'm trying to learn from that while writing this. Also, while there is some smexy scenes I am really trying to keep heart front and center in this story. Kink is fun, but somehow to me it's a lot more enjoyable when actual emotions are involved.**

**WARNING: This has yaoi! BoyxBoy, and is rated M for a reason. You have been warned!**

**This will be an ongoing story, so hopefully once I get the next chapter of **_**NBT**_** up I will work on this and my **_**Dating For Dummies **_**story. :)**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy and review...lol If not then I spose that's fine too! To each their own!**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first time the thought had ever crossed his mind. Ok, maybe the second.

_I really hate fan girls..._

Dante stood outside of Devil May cry, leaning against the side of it watching a group of girl's standing across the street. They were whispering to each other with cute little flushed cheeks and perverted glances upward.

"Hey you. Old man. You listening?"

Dante looked up and had to block his eyes from the afternoon sun that was glaring down at him from an angle. The rays becoming less intense as Nero's head suddenly moved to block it, casting his face in a halo of white light.

"If you're gonna stand out here the least you can do is help out," he beamed down at him as he lifted his forearm to wipe the sweat from his face. Currently Nero was at the top of a ladder shirtless, with his devil arm bound up to conceal it from the peanut gallery across the street. Dante just blinked up at him with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Just hand me a nail already!"

"You're gonna fall if you keep working with only one hand." Dante sighed as he picked up a nail from the toolbox and handed it up to Nero.

"I have more practice one handed than you do. Remember, I'm the one who has to live with this thing on a regular basis."

Dante almost made a crack about Nero being the king of five finger knuckle shuffle but somehow he just didn't feel like it. Since the incident with Nikki, Nero and that terrifying kiss in her office Dante had been having real issues sleeping. He was frustrated that it had bothered him more than Nero who seemed to completely forget about it. This pissed him off even more. Even if Dante WAS the one who said they should forget about it.

Trouble was, in the catches of the night his subconscious mind point blank _refused _to let him, so he had woken to his heart racing and stained blankets. The humiliation of it all...

Dante's glare returned to the girl's who were ogling Nero's sweaty torso with rabid eagerness. Dante might've called the police for loitering, but they weren't on his side of the street. Normally he might've welcomed the attention...if it were on HIM. Not one of them showed the slightest interest in ogling him at all since they had Nero to fawn over.

He tried very hard to keep his attention away from the kid, because the sight of an overly sweaty Nero evoked his dreams to the surface that Dante did NOT want to think on. He figured it was some oddity that had been switched on when he was forced to kiss him back then. It HAD to be, because Dante was still sure he found women sexy as hell and the idea of guys repulsed him. Well, every guy but Nero. That bothered him even more. It might've been easier if he was just attracted to men in general, but this wasn't the case. This new found attraction was towards Nero and no one else.

"Whoa, WHOA!"

Dante drew his attention upwards just as Nero lost his balance and came crashing down. Dante put his arms out to protect himself but it was too late. Nero caught him off balance and before he knew it he had the kid laying on top of him, his concealed devil arm caught between them and causing Dante to gasp as it hit his chest HARD.

"Ow." Nero said as he tried to get his barings again. He sat up, rubbing his head with his free hand before looking down at Dante. "Dude, are you OK?"

"Peachy," he groaned back at Nero. Partly because he was in pain from breaking the kids fall, and because the kid didn't seem to notice he was straddling him. He was pretty sure Nero's fall wasn't the only thing broken on Dante. "You Ok?"

Nero grinned down at him with only the smallest wince of pain in his eye.

"I'll live. C'mon, let's get inside and out of this hot sun. I think I'm ready to call it a day with the ladder."

Nero got up and stretched his available arm out to help Dante up. He shrugged it off and got up on his own, avoiding touching him at all costs.

"You sure you want to disappoint your fans?" Dante asked testily as he smoothed his hair back and threw a hand towel at the kid he'd brought out earlier. It caught Nero's head as he turned away to look at the girl's.

"How long have they been there?"

"You're joking me, right?" Dante asked doubtfully.

"I've been working up near the roof with the hot sun in my face. My mind wasn't exactly down across the street." Nero grinned as he used the towel to wipe off his face. "I could go for a cold beer."

"You're underage."

"So? You don't seem the type to care anyway."

Dante only turned and walked into Devil May Cry with Nero following close behind. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with one beer and one bottle of water.

"Where's my beer?" Nero asked pointedly underneath the towel he let drape on his head.

"Water is good for a growing boy."

Dante walked over, took a seat behind his desk, and placed his feet up on it. He popped the cap off his beer with the side of the desk and took a deep swig from it. Nero glared at the look of ecstasy on his face as he inhaled nearly the entire bottle in a couple gulps. After he swallowed Dante took a deep breath and belched.

"Dude, sick." Nero said in disapproval as he only eyed his bottled water before popping the top. He sat on Dante's desk with his back to him as he began downing it. Dante's eyes narrowed as he watched the plains of Nero's musclular back while tiny drops of sweat rolled their way down to the waistband of his jeans. Nero tilted his head backwards, slightly to one side and Dante felt his entire body flush from just the singular image of the boy downing water. The roots of his hair were wet with perspiration and it reminded him of his most recent dream.

"Ahhhh," the kid said sticking his tongue out to lick his dry lips after finishing the bottle off, then smacking them loudly with a deep breath. He undid the sling from around his neck and used his devil arm to wipe his mouth of any excess water he had dribbled as he greedily drank. "You were right old man. Hit the spot." He stood from the desk, dropping the towel on it as he headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked leaning back in his chair to keep an eye on the ascending boy.

"Shower time. First you refresh the inside, and then you cleanse the out." Nero answered without so much as a glance backwards at Dante.

When he heard the water turn on upstairs Dante idly stared at the towel sitting on the other side of his desk. He leaned forward, letting his chair down on all fours again and hesitated for a moment before pulling the discarded towel towards him. He looked around guiltily to see if anyone was watching then drew it close. He was about to lean in and smell it when he suddenly tossed it across the room with a mortified look.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He growled as he put his hands to his face.

"Maybe you're bi-curious?" Nevan's sensuous voice called from the case where she was perched in her weapon form. Dante glared at the cabinet and suddenly her vampiric form appeared outside of it.

"Back in your cabinet Nevan," he growled as he watched her glide towards him. She settled herself behind him, placing her clawed fingers on his shoulders before resting her cheek against the top of his head.

"Ohhh Dante... It's all right my love. Demons are born without a sexual preference you see. Why, even your father might've..."

"DON'T you dare say it!" Dante snapped as he yanked her hair down to bring her face to face with him. Her lip curled into an evil smirk as her stained fangs peaked behind them. She nuzzled closer to his face and her smile widened as she saw in his eyes that he still was affected by women.

"See love? You feel the same for women as you feel for the boy. So why worry?"

She lifted a leg over his thighs and slowly came to straddle his lap with a wanton look of desire in her blood red eyes. Dante turned his face from her, but she caught his jaw and gently pulled it back towards her. She pressed a light kiss on his lips with a sinful giggle that spoke volumes of her intentions towards him. Nevan then leaned back and looked down between them.

"I knew you would come out to play," she teased down at his crotch.

"You're pushing it," he growled with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Would you rather I _pulled _it?" She countered as she slid her hand down his chest heading southward. Dante stopped her before she could go too far.

He released her and pointed a finger back to her cabinet. She frowned at him before standing to walk seductively back before turning to smirk on him over her shoulder.

"Agni?"

"Yes Rudra?"

"What is bi-curious?" Rudra asked from his perch beside his brother on the wall.

"I believe brother it means that our Master Dante wishes to insert his penis into young Nero's rectal cavity." Agni responded in a very robotic tone.

"Will you all shut it?! Didn't I say you couldn't talk?" Dante barked as he stood from his chair and pounded a fist on his desk.

"Yes, but that was many years ago Master Dante." Agni stated.

"Since then Master Dante you have become much kinder and allowed us freedom of speech." Rudra continued.

"I'm revoking your rights NOW! All of you will remain silent unless spoken to, as WELL as in your respective cabinets. Get it?" Dante said eyeing Nevan in particular at his last statement.

Silence fell at this and Nevan returned to her cabinet with a rather sulky face. Even the tiny heads on top of Agni and Rudra seemed displeased by this.

"Butt pirate," someone said as Dante turned to walk away, but it was so featureless he couldn't determine which of the three had said it. He watched them closely for a moment and only heard Nevan's sultry voice suddenly whisper.

"Wow..."

Her tone sounded genuinely surprised to the point it confused and shocked Dante to hear it. After all she was hardly moved by much of anything, even when she toyed with Dante. He was wondering what she was referring to when he heard feet padding behind him.

"Hey old man you have some clothes I can borrow?" Nero's voice came from behind him.

Dante turned and had to try hard not to sputter a response. Nero stood at the bottom of the stairs fresh from the shower with only a towel hanging loosely on his hips. He hadn't even bothered to dry himself, because water was still falling from his hair and pooling on the hardwood floors at his feet. It was his body though Dante couldn't stop staring at. If he thought sweaty and dirty was sexy then there was something even worse about slippery and clean. Nero's torso glowed healthily, no doubt slightly browned by the days work outside. It cast shadows in every hollow and indentation of his muscles, defining them as water carressed over every taught inch of him. Dante noted with an internal growl that as Nero walked towards him, rubbing his wet hair with a towel, that a bulge was visable behind the surface of the one around his waist with every stride.

He could smell the soap from where he stood and suddenly images from his recent dreams began flooding through his head.

Dante closed his eyes for a split second to try and get the images to stop.

"Dude, you OK?"

His eyes opened and now Nero was a lot closer, having slung the hair towel behind his neck and over his shoulders. Apparently Nero had forgotten all about their kiss at Nikki's office, and it was a very stupid thing to do. Was he teasing Dante purposely to see how he would react? Or was Dante hoping he was? _Hoping?! Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"I'm fine, the devil arms are annoying me and it's hot as hell in here," he finally responded as Nero cocked his head sideways to get water out of his ears. "And don't go walking around here half naked kid, we already have an outdoor infestation of fan girls, we don't need one inside as well."

Nero grinned at him but somewhere behind it was a blush. The damn kid was too humble for his own good. He was nothing like Dante who knew he was sex on legs. Surely Nero must've known that he was too? But no, he would rather take a wound than a compliment. What an odd guy.

"It's not my fault they're coming around, and if you expect me to work in this heat fully clothed then I think it's time we put you in a nursing home old man." Nero replied with a cocky smirk and a wink. Obviously Nero was picking up too many of Dante's traits to be healthy. Separation would be the best remedy. Besides, if Nero didn't notice Dante's erection yet he would soon.

"Check my room. Top drawer on the left. Should be able to find something in there." Dante said as he pretended to mess with his jukebox. It was the only way he could conceal his... _guilt._ He heard Nero begin padding upstairs again and Dante leaned forward onto his jukebox with hot breath that fogged the glass.

"Only a few more days," he said to himself in the glass. Nero had said he would remain with Dante long enough to repair the store front, which had been Nero's fault in the first place. He had gotten a little too enthusiastic when trying to show Lady a new trick he learned for his Devil Bringer and it had punched a new "front door" in the wall. Dante figured the boy would get it done within three to four days given his inability to use his demonic arm outside of the shop. Especially with the fan girl's who never seemed to let up.

The problem was Dante didn't know if he could shake this feeling within the few days. Every second Nero was near him Dante was close to losing his control which was NOT something he was known for losing easily. Normally he could just tease the hell out of the kid to entertain himself, but it seemed to lose its fun now that something was stirring within him.

Tonight would be the first night Nero would be under his roof alone, and somehow that both terrified and excited the devil hunter.

--

Nero lay curled up on the couch watching TV as Dante sat on the opposite end of it. A half eaten pizza sitting on the coffee table before them along with 5 empty beer cans, and a barely touched bottle of water. Nero wasn't happy at the fact he's was almost 20 and yet Dante refused to relent on his "no beer till you're 21" rule. If anything it might've loosened to kids inhibitions, but Dante wasn't looking to take advantage of Nero... _yet._

"Any good movies on?" Nero asked with a deep yawn.

"Doesn't look like it." Dante replied as he continually flipped through the channels. If there was something worth watching on he wasn't paying attention to it. Nero's legs were bent to give Dante room to sit, but had slowly moved to sit just against his leg. Nero's toes would move every so often and seemed to dig their way under him to keep warm. Dante could feel the sweat breaking out at the back of his neck, the burning heat in his earlobes, and the sweat he couldn't seem to wipe off his palms. This was seriously BAD, and he was barely touching him! Dante had used a conveniently place pillow across his lap for great results to his relief.

"Here," he said as he tossed the remote to Nero.

Nero flicked through the channels and settled for some random black and white horror flick. It seemed to be perfect considering all the lights were off except the one coming from his juke box. An half an hour went by and Dante felt his eyes begin to droop slightly along with his head. He startled awake with the feeling of falling and stretched lazily.

"I'm going to bed," he yawned as he turned towards Nero, who he suddenly realized was asleep. He considered carrying the boy up to the room they'd set up for him, but the image of Dante carrying Nero bridal style wasn't sitting right with him. It would only make matters worse.

Instead he stood and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and knelt beside it to pull it over Nero's sleeping form. Nero turned slightly towards him and sighed.

Dante could only sit and stare at the boy as the orange/yellow light from the juke played across his skin, trying to suppress the urge to reach out and touch him. It was hard, and so was he at that thought. He slumped forward to lean his forehead against his arm while it rested just in front of Nero. He had to get himself under control, but now he could feel Nero's warm breath as it hit his forearm.

He looked up with narrowed eyes at him before reaching a hesitant hand out and lightly felt his lips with his fingers. They were baby soft and warm to the touch. Dante licked his lips nervously as he closed his eyes and pressed on by sticking his finger into Nero's parted lips. He pressed past his teeth and felt the warm tongue behind them. It twitched and moved at the sudden invasion, as if feeling his finger to identify what it was. Nero's face turned slightly.

"Nero," he whispered lowly as he leaned forward, pulling his hand away as he licked the boys mouth with a shudder. He was losing control, and somehow he was having trouble getting it back. His pants felt constrictive as he dropped a free hand down and pressed it against the rough jean fabric that held him in place. Dante growled against his mouth as he finally kissed Nero at feeling the warmth his own hand gave off.

His other hand trailed down Nero's cotton shirt and found the bottom of it. He lifted it slowly, letting his fingers trail up the boy's abs before moving back down into his pajama bottoms. He felt the fine hair just below his naval and moved further until he grabbed hold of Nero's hot sex, sighing against his mouth as he pressed his tongue inward.

He began to stroke himself through his jeans with one hand and Nero with the other. He felt the boys breathing become heavier, and knew that if he didn't stop himself now he might not stop until he went all the way with him. The pure thought of that was enough to undo a few days worth of sexual frustration as he felt his muscles tighten and warm wetness spill inside his boxers.

Dante let go of Nero and pushed himself away from the couch to lie on the hardwood floor. His breathing heaved and he put his hand over his face to block out what he had just done. Nero dozed on; innocently unaware he was in the chamber of the wolf himself who had less than honorable intentions.

Dante tried to calm his breathing and thanked whatever god was keeping watch that he had managed to pull himself away from Nero. He was leaning back on his elbows as he watched to make sure the boy didn't wake up.

Nero turned over and a dazed eye popped open at the disturbance from the bright TV screen. He dropped his hand down to the floor to find the remote to turn it off and seemed to not notice Dante sitting just outside the reach of the TV's glow. The remote was sitting on the floor, but Nero's devil arm kept missing the mark. Dante slowly pushed his foot out to touch the remote and slowly pushed it towards the kid, afraid the longer he had to search for it the more awake he would become.

Finally Nero's hand slapped on top of it just as Dante pulled his foot away. He pressed a few random buttons successively pressing mute, changing the channel and then finally turning the TV off. He dropped the remote off the side of the couch with a loud bang of plastic against wood. Dante sat with bated breath as he waited for Nero to roll over and go back to sleep.

He didn't though. He turned onto his back, pushing the covers away with a bit of a grunt. It took a minute for Dante's eyes to focus on what exactly it was Nero was up to. Then it occurred to him. He'd started the boy's engine and had left him running.

Nero let out a deep breath as his semi-glowing hand began to rub at his crotch through his cotton pants. Dante sat frozen, unable to move without Nero surely seeing him there. At first it seemed like only a bit of light play as Nero rolled his hand back and forth over his erection, but soon his body arched up as he pulled the cloth down just enough to loosen his flesh from its confines.

Dante felt himself harden all over again at the sight of the boys swelling member. The sighs and gasps coming from Nero's mouth was enough to set him over the limit. Nero's knees came up and spread to get a better angle at himself as he languidly stroked, wetting his hand with his own pre-cum that shone different colors in the light of the juke box and his devil arm.

"Ha..." Nero growled as his hips bucked forward into his clawed hand, his back arching to get as much as he could into his palm. His devil arm shone a bright white the faster he pumped at himself and soon Dante was trying to block the sensual sight out of his head. It was bad enough what had already occurred, but now he felt the urge to mimic the boy's action in the semi-darkness of the room. Not only was he a pervert, but now he was a voyeur.

Nero suddenly cried out quietly, biting his lip as he held back the voice of his pleasure as his lower half exploded in pleasurable waves. His body arched so beautifully that Dante had to look away, taking the opportunity of Nero's distraction to get himself away from him. It was just too much.

He flew up the stairs as quietly as he could muster and threw himself into his room. He dropped down onto his knees on his bed and hurriedly pulled his slick sex from his pants; rubbing it hurriedly to get rid of the sin it carried. He leaned forward onto the wall, touching his forehead to it as he closed his eyes tightly. Nero flashed into his mind. That beautiful arc of his back as his legs spread wide with his muscle spasms. That stifled moan of pleasure he couldn't seem to bottle no matter how hard he tried. His devil bringer slick with sweat and the boys own lubricant.

"Nero..." Dante gasped as he felt his limit peaking. He squeezed harder, stroked faster and soon his entire body was tensing as he spilled his seed all over the head board and his pillows. His body twitched as he slid down, and fell back towards the other end of the bed breathing hard.

Dante wanted to cry as emotions overwhelmed him for the boy. He knew that it was wrong to feel this way for the kid and yet no matter how hard he tried he could not get his beautiful face out of his head. The rambunctious, cocky smile that seemed to match his own. He wanted that smile for himself alone.

Dante pulled at his sheets to cover his naked lower half with a crestfallen look on his face. This was the first time in his life the one he wanted the most was 100 out of his reach. Somehow that made him feel cold and utterly alone. Suddenly his room no longer seemed to protect him from the scrutinizing gaze of the boy downstairs and the world beyond his front door.

--

Dante woke feeling as if he'd only gotten a few minutes rest, which wasn't far from the truth. He didn't trust himself to sleep and had gotten up several times to do different things. Firstly he had used the washer and dryer in the upstairs back bedroom to clean his sheets and pillow cases. He had used that as an excuse to sit up rather than going to bed.

He washed them twice for good measure and once they were dry he made, and re-made the bed like someone with OCD. It was all just something to keep his mind off of Nero.

Today he would ask the kid to go back to Fortuna. It was the only way Dante could think clearly to figure out how to stop these feelings from growing and in the process stop him from making a jackass out of himself. Well... more so than he already had.

He stumbled out of bed, went to the bathroom to do his morning routine and also to prolong having to see Nero. If he were still asleep on the couch Dante would remain upstairs until he was conscious. He was less tempted to take advantage of him when he could actually fight back.

To his relief the couch was devoid of any Nero's, and Dante noted that the blanket he had been using was missing and the washer was going in the back bedroom. Ok, he found that funny at least. He stumbled downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Nero crunching away at some cereal.

"Mownin," he mumbled with a mouth full of breakfast. He munched on it and swallowed before continuing. "I put the pizza away if you want it for breakfast."

"Thanks." Dante replied quickly as he went to open the fridge.

"You went to bed after I did, and yet you left it sitting out all night. Either too tired or too lazy?"

"Both." Dante responded as he eyed the pizza box. He wasn't much up to eating. Damn, he didn't even want pizza. Now this WAS depressing. "Hey Nero."

Dante turned to see him staring at him with his mouth partially opened and a spoon partway to his mouth in shock

"What?" Dante asked at his weird look.

"You, well, you said my name." Nero replied in slight awe, and Dante had to look away because he blushed slightly.

"Well, it's your name isn't it?" Dante growled defensively.

"Yeah, I guess. _Dante_..." Nero smirked at him.

"Just, s-shut up and listen here _kid_. I think I can finish the job myself. You should head back to Fortuna today."

"What? Why?!" Nero asked looking confused. "If this is about the ladder thing..."

"It has nothing to do with the ladder. Isn't Kyrie waiting for you back there? You don't want to leave her without her white knight do you?"

At this Nero looked down at his bowl and pushed his cereal around with his spoon.

"She'll be OK without me," he said solemnly with a hint of bitterness.

"What do you mean she'll be OK without you? You two are practically attached at the hip." Dante asked suddenly concerned. It wasn't right for him to talk about Kyrie without practically passing out in pure bliss.

"She isn't in Fortuna anymore, so even if you send me back there it won't do her an ounce of good."

"Wait one sec... She's not in Fortuna? Where is she then?"

"In a monastery further north. She decided that she wanted to devote her life to her faith," he said glumly with his face still down.

"What?! I thought you two were doing good!"

"I thought so too. She said she loved me, but her love for her faith was greater. I told her I understood and... I let her go."

Dante just stared dumbfounded at the boy who seemed to lose a bit of his self assurance before his very eyes.

"You just gave up without a fight?! Are you stupid or something?"

Nero's face leapt to his and a deep frown formed there.

"Just because you're a selfish prick who wants to monopolize those around him doesn't mean I'm the same! I love her, and because of that love I can't deny her wishes. I always promised Credo that I would take care of her."

Dante turned from him with a huff, because he knew he was right. Dante HATED the idea of losing the attention and affection of those around him. When he wanted it he could manipulate almost anyone into getting exactly what he wanted. Hell, he wanted to monopolize the boy himself and probably would if given the chance.

"Besides... I finally got up the courage to kiss her and it was the most awkward thing I've ever done," he said as he rubbed his demonic hand against his forehead.

"More awkward than ours?" Dante let slip before he could stop himself. Nero seemed to tense from the top of his white head to the pads of his feet. He hissed at Dante to indicate he wasn't having this conversation with him as they both _promised _they wouldn't even talk amongst themselves about it.

"So what, Kyrie goes off to take a vow of silence and chastity leaving you where exactly? I'll tell you where. You've been demoted to a _guy friend_."

Nero pushed his bowl away with a sneer, slumped back against the chair and crossed his arms at this statement. Dante pulled a chair out on the opposite side and sat on it backwards. Nero was pouting, and it was kind of cute... _Ahhh, stop that!_

Nero rubbed his hand against his nose, an odd habit that Dante HAD always associated with the boy being embarrassed. It could've been what he said, but somehow Dante didn't think that was it.

"C'mon kid, cheer up." Dante finally said when Nero wouldn't let up on the pouting. "You know what you need? A little Love Planet," he grinned at him. Now Nero flushed red.

"I-I couldn't go there."

"I can get you in. Tell you what; I'll even buy you some beer."

Nero's pout turned into a tiny smirk as he contemplated his first visit to Love Planet. Dante though was determined to beat whatever these freaky feelings were. He would surround himself with beautiful women and hopefully hook Nero up with someone. It would help ease the tension, and if Nero was interested in someone else it would help to make these feelings go away. Hearing that Kyrie was out of the picture gave Dante a detestable feeling of comfort, and that was BAD, BAD, BAD.

"So you're not going to kick me out?" Nero asked breaking Dante's thoughts back to him.

"We'll discuss that later. You just be ready by 10 tonight," he replied. He did not want to rule out sending Nero back to Fortuna to protect him from Dante's perverted clutches. But one more night... surely he could handle one more night.


	2. Love Planet

**Ahhh, help me! I think I'm stuck in rabid fan girl mode...lmao Why you ask? Because I wrote TWO chapters in one sitting! lol Meaning Chapter 3 is already written, but I felt like being evil...lmao I'll post it this week though, I promise! Just want to work out some "kinks" (ok, pun intended) in it.**

**I originally intended this to be 3 chapters long. Nope, not gonna happen. Cause I got ideas for our two Hunter's after chapter 3...lol This is where the rabid fan girl comes into play. :D**

**So thanks for reading this so far and reviewing. I'm really glad you guys are liking this...lol The NEXT chapter goes into smexy territory so be warned. I love how it ends though...lmao Go Nero! Bahahahaha! You'll see!**

**Anyway, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 2**

At fifteen minutes past ten Dante and Nero strode across the street heading to the large neon lights that proclaimed they had found their destination. _Love Planet_.

Dante had spent the day cooped up inside when Nero was out working on the building, and finding reason's to be OUT of the office when Nero decided to call it quits for the night. He had made good and sure that they would not meet again until Dante knew they were close to being surrounded by a dozen beautiful women. It was a comforting feeling, and embarrassing. He was hiding... behind women with titty tassels...from Nero. _I'll be damned..._

The boy's eyes seemed to light up at the brightness of the neon sign, and the beautiful hostess who escorted them inside. Typical of this place all eyes were on them. Dante was use to this, considering he was on a first name basis with the entire staff. The girl's always knew that they would find kindness in his lap and in the money that flowed from his pockets. Call it sick, but he was well liked among the strippers.

"Dante!"

He saw a girl come hurriedly over on platform heals, her ample breasts practically falling out of the blue lace bra that barely held them in place.

"Hey Gina," he said with a wink before she pressed herself into his arms.

"Long time no see! What's it been, four months since you last came?" She asked with a smile as she pulled back to survey him.

"Closer to five I'd say. How's the family?"

"Wonderful of course. Lisa had her baby. A little girl named Jenna Marie, and my nephew Dakota learned his first word." She stammered on as she eyed him happily. Nero just looked on dumbfounded at the discussion they were having, not knowing if this was normal.

"Good to hear. Tell Lisa to come back soon, she's missed." Dante purred at the pretty brunette who just gave him a bubbly look back. Then Dante remembered why he was there. "Gina, this is my friend Nero."

Her eyes fell to Nero who seemed to redden at his introduction as a _friend _to the beautiful woman, especially when she gave him a once over with her eyes.

"I swear, another white haired man! Here I thought you were one of a kind?"

"You should see my twin brother," he smirked as he clapped Nero on the shoulder. Gina made a fuss over him, and hearing that Dante had a brother. Dante breathed a sigh of relief as things seemed normal. He had even managed to stop thinking about Nero once Gina had come along. It had been a while since he'd had a female companion, so maybe that was the answer to his mysterious attraction to Nero? He'd just spent too much time cooped up in close quarters with the kid.

"Hey guys, Dante's here! And he's brought fresh meat!" Gina called out to the room where fascinated eyes turned to give Nero a once over.

"If you would Gina, the kid is kind of new to all this..." Dante began, but she put a hand up.

"I hear ya. Hey Lovely!" She called out, and at this a petite blonde girl Dante had never seen before turned and smiled sweetly at them. She left her table of admirers and walked over to them. "Dante, Nero. This is the new girl Lovely."

"A pleasure," Dante said as he lifted her hand and kissed it smoothly, with only the merest brush of his tongue. It was his personal duty after all to break in the new ones, but for tonight he decided to let Nero have his day. She smiled lazily at him with a cute pink blush on her cheeks. She was perfect to help Nero forget his Kyrie woes and in doing so help Dante forget Nero.

Nero seemed very much at odds at seeing the sweet girl dressed in a white bra and panties that barely covered anything. He rubbed at his nose nervously and couldn't seem to look higher than her feet. Dante nudged him.

"Hi," he said automatically as he glanced at her, and then quickly back to her high heels.

"He's a cute one." Gina remarked as she gave a sidelong glance to Lovely. "What do you say, care to show Nero around?"

Lovely gently took his arm with a warm smile, and Gina followed suit to the dismay of the other girl's to latch onto Dante's.

They found a private booth, and while Nero seemed to be unable to adjust to this unknown situation once Dante had set a cold beer in front of him he seemed to ease a bit.

"Don't down it. I'm not dragging your ass home." Dante said as he pulled it away from eager fingers.

"I won't." Nero replied with an embarrassed look towards his companion. Dante gave him a look before allowing him to take the beer. Dante should've known kids cannot understand the meaning of control or moderation. Nero only needed a couple beers and he was looking a little too compliant to the girl beside him. Before he knew it the kid was looking drunk, obviously unable to hold his liquor.

"Y-you're much to pretty to be doing this." Nero sighed, a little too smitten with Lovely as she allowed him to lean against her breast. He had a dazed out smile on his face and the three couldn't help but laugh at him.

"He's much too sweet to be sitting in here tonight." Gina laughed as she knocked against Dante. Nero's eyes lifted to their side of the table as he waved his hand away before his eyes found Dante. He suddenly blushed and looked away.

"He really is a kid, isn't he?" Gina whispered as Lovely hugged Nero against her breasts like a cute little puppy she'd found. Nero did not object, but started laughing as Dante grinned back at him.

"Pure as the driven snow apparently. I brought him because his first girlfriend left him and he seemed pretty bummed about it," he said as he curled an arm around Gina's waist to pull her closer. He watched Nero and Lovely interacting and felt only a _little _bit of jealousy which was better than feeling a LOT of it he supposed. Mostly he was happy to see the boy laughing, which was a rarity whenever he saw him. He was use to cocky grins and smirks, but to see Nero really laughing in this unguarded way was soothing to him. Except it was Lovely who was causing it, not Dante.

"Gotta go, don't movie." Nero stammered as he suddenly stood. Lovely mouthed "_movie?" _over to Gina who only hid her laugh behind her hand as Nero crawled over the back of the booth...and headed straight for the women's room.

"Hey. No, no kid." Dante intervened as Nero began to grasp the door handle. He guided him towards the men's room and turned back to Gina to emote they'd be right back. Partly Dante wanted to make sure the kid wasn't arrested for indecent exposure in a women's bathroom, but _maybe _in the back of his head he had ulterior motives for following him

Dante had stood with his back to the kid as he attempted to use the urinal, but Nero was too fascinated by the blue urinal cake to do much of anything.

"Dante, it's staring at my..." He whispered as he turned to look back at Dante. "...and it smells like fruit." His eyes narrowed to a glare as he watched it before hissing down at it. "Fruit cake!"

"Trust me, it's not staring at it." He said with a smirk while thinking _but I am._ Some men had all the luck, and apparently Nero and he were two such lucky men in that department. Pity Nero had never cleaned his pipes properly. Maybe tonight he finally would... with _Lovely..._ _Hmmmm..._

He helped him back to the table where the girl's were standing to wait for them.

"What do you say we get a back room and show the kid a good time?" Gina offered with an evil glint in her eyes. Nero nodded enthusiastically as Lovely took him from Dante's arms. He felt a twinge of annoyance at that but quickly pushed it aside as Gina touched his arm gently to lead him into the back.

--

Dante was thoroughly enjoying his view, finally feeling like himself again. His eyes drifted to her hips as she undulated back and forth. Maybe the other reason he was finding the boy attractive was because he hadn't been laid in so long. Trish and he had come to an agreement that, while they cared deeply for each other, they were better off as friends. Too many issues rose from the fact she looked like his mother which seemed to bother HER more than it did him.

When she'd left he had been pretty down about it. Trish had been the first person he felt he could truly care for. After she left him Nero seemed to come around more. In fact, he seemed to come around more often after that strange kiss they had shared.

He would always hate to admit that during that kiss he had enjoyed it. Nero's attempt at a kiss that only had the boy's lips to his had been nice. He could still recall the feeling of those lips against his, so soft and untouched. The mere idea of what had come when Dante had taken over had fueled many wet dreams where Nikki disappeared and he had taken the boy over her desk littered with all those yaoi drawings he tried so hard to deny could ever happen.

Dante shivered at the thought which Gina no doubt thought was her expert lap dance that was guiding his desire. She turned around to straddle his lap and it was then over her smooth shoulder that Dante caught sight of Nero as he watched Lovely before him with a drunken smirk on his face.

The girl turned around and sat in his lap, and Dante couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the sight of Nero leaning his head back with his eyes closed as the girl ground on him. She leaned back against his chest, slightly to one side to avoid his bandaged arm and gently let her lips fall close to his ear as she continued her assault on her lower half.

Dante wasn't even paying attention to Gina anymore, but his eyes were hard set on Nero's look of drunken wantonness. It was quite obvious that Lovely was giving Nero special treatment, because she allowed him to touch her bare skin. Dante growled angrily at this, not really taking the time to think about the fact this was what he had wanted all along. But he was livid at the idea of Nero going home with this girl and what she was no doubt hoping would happen.

The image of him kissing Nero returned to burn itself in front of his eyes. The small quiver of the boys lips, the look of shock on his face and the feeling of those hands pressing against him in protest and exploration. His sensible side was telling him to calm down, but his impulse had always aced all.

"You OK doll?" Gina asked when she noticed Dante was not even focused on her at all. He barely heard her as Lovely licked the side of Nero's face with a girlish giggle and Nero's light blue eyes turned to gaze into hers. She licked his top lip playfully taking advantage of the drunken kid who had no real experience with women.

Then Dante snapped when the girl leaned back and French kissed the boy right on the mouth. The grinding he could stand, and the touching he could tolerate. His lips however... belonged to Dante since he'd stolen the boy's first kiss. He pushed Gina aside and grabbed the girl by her wrist to pull her off of him.

"HEY!" Lovely yelled as Dante pushed her to the other side of the room. Nero's head lifted to see where she had gone, and instead found Dante standing in front of him. He leaned down and grabbed Nero, pulling him up and over his shoulder.

"Yooo Dante, whazrong?" Nero asked with a bit of a laugh. "She so wanz me. Bye bye my lovely!" He continued as Dante took long and hard strides out of the room with the boy waving back at the confused women.

Dante did not stop until he was outside and could set the boy down to lean against one of the alley walls.

"Where are we? Why is it spinning?"

Dante just held him in place by the shoulders as he tried to catch his breath and control. Nero picked up a slack hand and tapped a finger on Dante's forehead with a giggle.

"Boop."

Dante stood and slapped his hand away, thoroughly pissed at that image still in his head as well as confirming the feelings for the boy weren't so easily quelled. Nero leaned forward a bit off balance when Dante took a step from him and Dante had to catch him to stop him from falling.

Dante held him close to try and hide the rage that was brewing within and to take comfort in the kid's drunken embrace. He really wanted to take advantage of Nero. REALLY wanted to. His grip tightened and he pulled the boy's body to him with a shiver. As long as he didn't look at the boy's face close up he could control himself. He could feel their groins pressed together and let out a hot gasp. _Fight it... Fight it..._

"You smell nice," the kid said as he nuzzled into Dante's coat. "Burnt wood and soap. You smell like that a lot, ya know?"

"What?!" Dante asked as he pushed him back to observe him at arm's length.

"She kissed me," he continued as he wobbled a bit. "It was wet, but it just wasn't the same... Why is it not the same Dante? There is something... wrong with me... I..."

Nero's voice caught in his throat as he began to cry, leaning forward onto Dante as he grasped onto his coat desperately. His knees practically buckled but Dante's possessive hold on him was strong enough to keep him. Dante stood not knowing what to do or say. He wanted to take advantage of the kid, but he was crying. Somehow that never played into any of his dreams.

"What are you muttering about?" Dante asked testily.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" Nero asked as he squeezed Dante's coat a little more, pressing his face to hide in the hunter's shoulder.

"If you're a freak then I'm definitely one," he sighed in response as he put a hand at the back of the boys head.

"I'm sorry I ruined it for you." Nero said finally pulling back long enough to look up at Dante. "You even let me drink and now look at me. Tell your friends I'm sorry..."

Dante watched his teary blue eyes and it pained him. Nero hadn't ruined anything, and he had no idea that Dante was glad to have the chance to get out of the place to be alone with him. He didn't want to know what would've happened if he'd let Nero leave with that girl. Probably the same thing that happened when Dante too came to find comfort in places like this. He realized though that he had never been comforted at all by it because it was all meaningless sex. Even if he was friends with the ladies, it still only seemed to make things worse.

He realized he'd thrust his lifestyle on the innocent kid and suddenly felt a pang of shame. If Nero had gone through with going home with Lovely he too would've woken with the kind of hollowness Dante wouldn't wish on anyone.

"C'mon kid, let's go home already," he said softly as he allowed Nero to lean on him for support. Nero nodded solemnly and held onto Dante as the two walked back to Devil May Cry.

By the time they made it back only silent tears were falling down the kids face. He helped him in and up to his room.

"You get some sleep." Dante said as he knelt down to help undo the kid's boots. He felt Nero watching him silently as he began to undo the buckles and zippers keeping his jacket and shirt on. He said nothing when Dante helped slip him out of them. Dante paused at the idea of taking the kids pants off and instead grabbed the shirt he'd worn the night before to help him into it. If the kid wanted his pants off he'd have to do that himself.

Nero still had said nothing when Dante had turned to leave the room, and yet he could feel the weight of the boy's stare on his back as he left. But if Nero wanted to talk more, or needed something then he didn't voice it as Dante silently shut the door behind him.

In his own room Dante laid back on his bed and thought of the boys words.

_I'm a freak... aren't I?_

Not in Dante's eyes he wasn't, but he knew where it stemmed from. Dante had rarely met another half demon like himself and Vergil. At least demon's in their numerous breeds and races had enough to be amongst peers while growing up. It was never this way for himself, Vergil and possibly even Nero. Dante knew all too well how cruel being different was. As an adult he was now use to the odd stares he received from people. At least now it was interest from women and jealously from men because their women were interested in him.

He though had someone to go to who understood and could steer him in the right direction while growing up. Nero had lived among human's who, while capable of loving him for his unique features, would never truly understand the boy. Not in the way Dante did. This was why he was feeling so low at leaving Nero alone while he was obviously in pain. He would've liked to have comforted him, but he would always wonder where his intentions lay in doing so.

Dante sat up and pulled his shirt off, unbuckled his jeans and got into a comfy pair of pajama bottoms. He was standing in the bathroom adjacent to his room brushing his teeth when he was startled to see Nero standing in the mirror behind him.

Dante almost choked on his mouthwash as the kid stood shirtless in only boxers and his pants trailing around his ankles. He wanted to laugh, but feared the acidic mouth wash would burn his nose and throat.

"I can't find my pants." Nero seemed to pout as he stared at Dante with blurred vision. Dante finally couldn't contain it and spit all over the sink and mirror as he laughed holding onto the sink for support. "Whazzo funny?"

Nero took a small shuffle forward, trapped by the pants still desperately holding onto his ankles and Dante just continued to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the boy shuffling.

"It's NOT funny! I'm cold!"

"Calm down, don't get your pants in a bind." Dante said breathless as he tried to control his laughter. He stepped forward and bent down to help Nero remove himself from the offending pants. Nero balanced himself by holding Dante's shoulder as he navigated his legs free to stand in only his boxers and socks. "There, you're free. Now go to bed."

Nero nodded and left the bathroom. Dante finished up before stepping back into his room...to find Nero in his bed.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked with his hands on his hips.

"I'm cold," he replied with the blankets pulled up over his nose with only his glazed over and red eyes noticeable above it.

"How can you be cold in this heat? Dude.. Your room is down the hall," he reminded him as he came to stand next to Nero. He began to pull the covers back, but Nero had a tight grip on them.

"C'mon, let me stay here tonight. I'm just getting warm," he said in a shivery voice.

"Aren't you afraid to get my old man germs?"

"No, your germs died off centuries ago, and my generation is highly vaccinated. I think I'll be safe." He yawned tiredly as he watched Dante pointedly through heavy eyes. Dante debated the situation as the boy nestled further into his bed.

Could he possibly keep control all night with Nero THAT close to him? Not likely, but then again it would be proper punishment for almost pawning Nero off on that girl purely to save his own pride. He remembered the sight of Nero's crying face and only shook his head with a deep sigh.

He walked over to the other side of the bed to turn off the lamp beside it. When he sat down he paused for a minute before pulling the covers up and sliding beneath them. He purposely turned away from Nero who was faced away from him as well. A large gap lay between them as Dante hugged the edge of his bed to prevent any contact from being made.

"Dante?" Nero's voice asked as he heard him turn onto his back.

"Hmm?" He responded in a pretend sleepy voice.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For what you tried to do for me tonight, and for not kicking me out." Nero whispered into the darkness of the room.

"There's always tomorrow."

Nero chuckled and punched Dante's shoulder.

"Jack ass," he laughed.

"Go to bed already." Dante barked at him as his arm throbbed slightly from the "love tap" Nero had given him.

He tensed as he felt Nero turn inward and curl up mere inches from the back of Dante's neck. He huffed disapprovingly but only pulled the covers up over his head. He would take the torment of the kid breathing on his neck all night if he had to. And if he should feel the overwhelming urge to hold the boy down and taste him... well... he wouldn't think on that just now.

--

He wasn't sure what time it was, but knew it was still dark out since he could not see any detail of the person kissing him except for the bright vibrancy of the clawed hand currently close to the side of his face. Someone was straddling him, rubbing against him and breathing hard against his lips as one crushing kiss made way for another, and another.

His hands reached up and found the lithe back with his fingertips, running his hands over each undulating muscle as he groaned against the forceful mouth. Soon he heard a growl of displeasure and the bright devil hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and pushed it down above his head. Another hand in the darkness followed suit with his other and he had to groan in protest at being confined when all he wanted was to touch, explore, and please.

Another crushing kiss as the face above him moved this way and that, rolling his tongue against his own in wanton exploration. He leaned his body up, bucking his hips against his straddler's. They let out a loud moan against his lips, a lapse in judgment as he rolled them over and trapped them beneath his crushing weight.

"Don't," the voice called from the darkness as it wrestled with suddenly being dominated. He didn't care though, because they had started this. He captured the mouth to shut them up, finally getting his chance to explore the taught body beneath him as he feverishly ground his hips into the others.

They cried out at his violent assault, pulling him down with the luminescent hand and arching their torso as he kissed his way down to their collar and down to lick a supple nipple. Another cry, a growl of frustration, and a buck upwards of their hips.

"Dante..." the male voice beneath him gasped out to the darkness as he swirled his tongue in a circular motion with his hand traveling down the stomach muscles that seemed to clench at his touch.

"Yes?" Dante growled as his hand sat just at the waistband of the boxer shorts concealing the hardness of him.

"What the HELL?!"

The sudden yell snapped Dante out of his dream to find Nero sitting next to him with a questionable look on his face.

"Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep," he growled as he turned over to try and get that dream back.

"You pervy old man! Care to explain this?!" Nero growled as he pulled Dante back to face him again. Dante let a blurry eye open and looked to where Nero was indicating. He had a sticky stain on the back of his boxers. Dante couldn't help but laugh, shoving his face into his pillow. "It's NOT funny! What the hell am I even doing in here?"

Dante laid on his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow to get some height so he could look at Nero. He didn't know why, but after that dream and his apparent release he was feeling playful.

"You don't remember last night?" He said as vaguely as he could. Nero eyed him, then suddenly his face went slack.

"I-I didn't..."

"You did." Dante finished for him.

"N-No way! I would've remembered!" Nero argued as he turned 10 shades of red and pink. Dante only let out another loud laugh and it seemed to anger Nero.

"I'm only kidding. You wouldn't take no for an answer when I told you to go back to your room, so I let you stay. What did you think I was talking about?" Dante grinned at him with a smug look on his face. Nero hissed and hit him with his pillow.

"Where's my clothes?" He growled when he remembered he was only in his boxers.

"Scattered. How am I supposed to know where you leave them when you're drunk?"

Nero turned to get off the bed and as he made to stand up Dante hooked his finger into the back of the boy's boxers, causing them to pull down exposing the boy's cheeks for the world to see. Nero smacked at his hand and wrenched them up.

"Stop messing around!" He growled as he went off to find the remainder of his clothing with a cute blush on his face. Dante continued laying in bed thinking about that dream. He had survived the night without touching the boy, but apparently in his subconscious he had still misbehaved. He had to stifle a laugh as he wondered if he'd dry humped the boy in his sleep. He had the oddest taste in his mouth too. He licked a bit and found it tasted like pizza. While that was not at all unusual for him he did not recall having any since his first night with Nero.

He could hear the shower going after a while and decided to go into his bathroom to do the same. Somehow he was feeling high, but he couldn't really place it. He had gone farther with Nero in his other dreams and yet this was the first time he hadn't woken up feeling so utterly frustrated and hopeless. Maybe it was waking to the real Nero still by his side.

At one point when Dante couldn't sleep the night before he just laid looking up at the ceiling. He could hear the boy's deep breathing beside him but did not dare look at him. He didn't need to though when Nero turned him into a body pillow. He had laid his head on Dante's chest as the devil hunter lay with his hands behind his head. He could feel the boy's soft cheek against his nipple and seriously had to restrain himself every time the boy nuzzled against it. He would have to get Nero drunk more often.

He was proud to say he did not give into the temptation that presented itself, although he could not speak for himself once he was asleep. Maybe he had been spooning against Nero and his dream caused him to lose control. It was innocent enough since he was asleep when it happened. If something did occur Nero didn't seem to recall it at all. Dante was still safe. As long as Nero never knew about his feelings towards him things would be fine.

Dante let the warm water wash away those thoughts as he contemplated when Nero would go back to Fortuna. A part of him wanted to offer Nero a place to live at Devil May Cry. He could be useful at Dante's beckon call for missions that required an extra... hand. There in lay the issue with having Nero so close. Dante knew this control he woke up with would not last forever when faced with days and nights with the boy by his side. Eventually he would take advantage of him and Nero would end up getting hurt. Dante couldn't let that happen. It wasn't a matter of pride anymore, but a need to protect the kid from Dante's perverted world.

He left the shower to get dressed in a pair of pants and not much else. He'd loaned Nero his last clean shirt so he decided to revert back to the shirtless look until he could get a load of laundry done. It was supposed to be in the 90's today anyway, and considering Dante had no air conditioning he would definitely be feeling it.

He walked downstairs to find Nero sitting on the couch...with a packed duffle bag beside him and arm concealed in a bandaged. Nero's eyes shifted to him guiltily before he stood.

"I'm heading home today." Nero said quickly.

"I see." Dante replied nudging his face towards the boy's bag as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. Those words stung almost as badly as the look on the kids face did. Last night the boy had been freaked at the thought of returning, and now he was all ready to go back? Bullshit.

"I'll send someone to fix the front of the shop as soon as I get back to Fortuna," he added with a small smile.

"Not necessary."

"But it's my fault it's broken."

"It is," he agreed as he turned to stand by his desk. "But I don't want some stranger poking their nose into my business. If you want to go back then go. I'll do it myself."

"Are you mad or something? I thought you wanted me to go back!" Nero asked confused.

Dante was mad. He HAD wanted the kid to go home, but was at least planning on keeping him around for another day... or two... or three. _Damn it all._

"Just go home kid, I have work to do."

_Yes, good. _Maybe if he were strict with him Nero wouldn't be so comfortable around him, which in turn would make their contact both physically and emotionally less than it had been. He had gotten way closer to him in the past two days then he ever intended to get with a potential lover. Even his female companions had never gotten this much of his attention. He preoccupied too much of Dante's mind to be healthy. Maybe going cold turkey was exactly what he needed to forget these feelings.

"Yeah, well whatever old man," he growled with a glare hardening his boyish features. He turned and picked up his duffle before opening the front door and slamming it behind him. Dante walked to the door with a heavy sigh.

"It will be easier this way," he said as he touched the slightly splintered door just across from the partially patched wall. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief at not having to walk on eggshells with the boy wandering his home, sleeping in his bed, and making his body go crazy with the want of him.

Yes, it would be better for them both, because Dante was sure if he saw him come back through that door again that he would lose it. Between his lust for him, anger at him leaving, and the stifling heat that was already causing him to perspire he was sure it was a deadly combination.

Dante moved away from the door and before he had taken two steps it opened again. He turned to see Nero poking his head back in. His eyes caught sight of Dante so close to the door with a confused look.

"Forget something?" Dante asked dryly.

"Uhh, yeah." Nero said as he took a step back in. He awkwardly reached out and gave Dante a one armed hug. "Even if you are pissed. For what it's worth, thanks."

Dante sighed and swallowed hard. He had let his guard down once the boy was gone so he wasn't prepared for his sudden closeness. He wrapped his arms around his waist to pull his body into his own as he buried his face in his shoulder. _Calm down, just let him go._

"Dante?" Nero asked sounding a little squeezed. He leaned his head back to look at him questioningly. Nero fidgeted in his arms as Dante pulled back, determined to fight this. Until his eyes locked on Nero's. Dante moved forward quickly, pressing Nero against the door.

"Owww, hey!" Nero laughed nervously. "I'm sorry if you're mad. I'll just leave if you want me gone so badly."

Dante leaned his head down to rest against the boy's chest and shook it quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Nero asked at his odd behavior.

"Nero." Dante sighed as he looked down at his shoes.

"What?"

Dante slowly lifted his head, knowing full well he was straddling the line between friend and lover but somehow he didn't care.

"Forgive me," he whispered before crushing the boy's mouth with his own. Nero's only free hand came up to push at him as Dante invaded his comfort zone, pressing him hard against the door as he hungrily took his mouth.

* * *

**Here's a fun tidbit for you. I'd never bothered to look the term "yaoi" up to see where it comes from. So I used Wiki to find the answer...lol This makes me laugh so hard.**

**_"Yaoi is an acronym created in the dōjinshi market of the late 1970s and popularised in the 1980s standing for "YAma nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi", "No climax, no point, no meaning". This phrase refers to how yaoi, as opposed to the "difficult to understand" shonen-ai of the Year 24 Group focussed on "the yummy parts"." -_Wikipedia**

**-snicker- Until Chapter 3!**


	3. La Petite Mort

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for supporting this story. I have been cackling like mad at your comments...lol I swear I get such joy from reading feedback, so please keep them coming!**

**As I mentioned previous there is more to this story. In fact, I've begun writing chapter 4. No, it's not close to being finished, but just know there is more to this story. :D Oh, and there is an actual yaoi scene in this chapter so cover your eyes if you don't want it...lmao Then again if you're reading this and you DON'T like yaoi...then why are you reading this?! Hopefully it means I've converted you! lol Right, oh yaoi not liking beta reader of mine? **

**-evil grin-**

**So enjoy! Hopefully you guys will be entertained...lmao.**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 3**

"What the...," Nero gasped once Dante gave him a chance, but when he opened his mouth Dante took advantage of it and slid his tongue inside. He heard Nero groan in protest and it brought his dream the night before to the surface. Nero pushed at Dante's chest and tried to find the breath but Dante was overwhelming him on purpose.

Finally Nero got a hand free and punched Dante hard in the jaw. The older man turned at the punch only to look back at Nero with a slightly bloody lip.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Nero growled at him. Dante wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth with a small smirk.

"I'd rather get a hold of you." Dante said as he licked the cut on his lip, eyes focused on Nero.

At that Nero turned to pull the door open angrily, but Dante caught his hand and turned him around to eye him with predatory lust. He had finally lost control as he stared at the boy. He flicked his tongue against his mouth and it only seemed to anger Nero more.

"Fight," he breathed against the boy's neck as he kissed the vein along the side of it and felt Nero quiver.

"What?" Nero asked confused, a deep sigh in it somewhere. Dante's hand found the zipper to the kid's shirt and slowly pulled it down. Nero began trying to move his hands away as he laid his head on Dante's shoulder, pressing his body away from his.

"Stop me Nero. I can't..." Dante continued before pressing the kid back hard and practically ripping the zipper down. Nero had the power to stop him, and some part of Dante was still struggling with what he was trying to do. His hand pushed at his shoulder as Dante leaned down to kiss the skin of his collarbone while his other hand snaked its way down to the belt of his jeans.

"No..." Nero growled before biting Dante hard on the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain, distracted enough for Nero to push him off with such force it sent him to back into the couch where he fell when the arm struck the back of his knees. Nero was beside him in a split second, breathing like a bull and lifting his fist.

"Do it," he growled from beneath the boy as he held his fist in the air. "C'mon, hit me! I'll do it again if you don't!" Dante warned desperately. At that Nero let his hand make contact with Dante's face, punching him over and over without restrain.

Dante took every single punch, hoping with each new blow it would quell his urge but it only seemed to make him want to grab the boy and pin him down. He finally reached up with a growl and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling, causing Nero to lean over him as they both breathed hard. Dante moved his wrist to his other hand, and before Nero could say a word he reached his hand down and grasped the boy between his thighs.

Nero let out a muffled grunt as he leaned over Dante, trying to get his arm free but the devil hunter had such a grip on him he could not break it while his Devil Bringer was still wrapped tightly in its bandage. Dante began to feel him through the fabric and watched with flushed cheeks at the look of confusion on the boy's beautiful face. There was no denying that he felt his touch and liked how it felt. As if it was written in his body language and the way his mouth opened slightly to gasp every time Dante moved against him.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed against the boy's hair as it came down to rest against his chest.

"Dante, please." Nero begged with a desperate voice that seemed to vibrate with the changing movements of the older man's strokes. Dante lifted his hand under the boys chin and drew it upward to stare eye to eye with him.

"Stop me then," he purred against his lips before taking them again softly. This time Nero leaned in, moaning against the kiss as Dante's hand moved back down to slide inside the fabric to touch his swollen need directly. Nero bit his lip and it only made Dante more determined. He could feel him caving, slowly but surely.

In a swift motion Dante got out from under the kid and turned him on all fours. He let out a cry of surprise and tried to crawl from Dante's reach. He had the wrong idea though, because when Dante pulled him back he did not undress the boy, but merely leaned against his back as he continued to stroke him.

Nero put a hand back to press against Dante's stomach, to get him away from his rear. Dante only leaned down to whisper reassurances in his ear as he grasped his hand and lead it to his own fly.

"I won't hurt you Nero. Touch me." Dante whispered kissing the back of the boy's neck above his collar. Nero groaned at these words and quickly turned himself onto his back before his own hand could be lead to Dante's flesh. He tried to kick up at Dante but he caught his ankles as he let go of his lower half.

"If you go any further," the boy began as he eyed Dante from his laying position with heaving chest slightly concealed by the sling and unzipped shirt. "I'll never forgive you."

Dante looked down at him mournfully before rubbing his cheek against the boys raised ankle, kissing the fabric there lightly with the makings of red eyes.

"Even if I don't... you won't forgive me anyway," he said softly. He took hold of the boy's erection and Nero twitched at feeling that hot warmth against him again. He threw his head back in frustration, mimicking the move he'd made the night before as he'd touched himself on this very couch. He gave in, allowing his body to go slack as he took the pleasure being offered to him.

At seeing Nero's compliance Dante reached down and released himself from his own pants, using his other hand to keep a steady rhythm on himself as the one he was using on the boy. Nero's eyes were glazed over, his head moving from side to side as he tried to contain his voice.

"Let me hear your voice." Dante requested as he leaned over him on all fours, keeping himself up by removing his hand from himself. Nero bit his lip and shook his head. "Please..."

Dante felt his swelling appendage rubbing against the hand that held Nero and decided to switch tactics. He remained over the boy as he took them both in his one hand, pressing their skin together as the boy's hips involuntarily shuddered against him. Dante hissed painfully at the contact. He needed release, and soon.

"Dante," the boy moaned as his hand came up to press against Dante's abs. He tried to ignore it; he had to concentrate on Nero. He didn't deserve his own pleasure at seeing what he was doing to the boy. Surely the kid would never speak to him again. Now all that mattered was being as close to Nero as he could and savoring it while the boy would let him.

Nero's hands slid down and Dante's eyes opened at feeling the boys thumb on his own head, sliding down the opening. He looked directly into the boy's face. He was sweaty from their fighting and red from his own passion with only a little bit of blue peaking beneath heavily lidded eyes. Dante had to swallow at just how erotic the boy looked.

"Stop staring at me," he growled up at him with heavy breath.

"No." Dante argued. Nero sneered at him and grabbed a hold of Dante's throbbing member, causing his entire body to spasm at the sheer pressure the boy was applying. "Nero, stop." When his eyes opened though he saw a glimmer of something in the boys eyes as he squeezed him again. "Fuck..."

Dante began to thrust into the boy's hand, but in retaliation returned the favor by squeezing Nero as he stroked him faster. The boys head flew back as a strangled cry left his lips. Dante grabbed his face and pulled it back down so he could cover his cries with his own mouth, and shockingly Nero dominated the kiss by shoving his tongue forcefully against Dante's as the two continued to fondle one another.

"I'll kill you." Nero growled against his mouth as his body arched up against him, his legs spreading wide under Dante's weight.

"I could stop," he murmured in return.

"Don't you fucking dare. Finish it so I can kick your ass." Nero said angrily, punishing Dante by letting him go, his hand going to press against his shoulder again. Dante leaned forward with heavy breath and an anguished moan at losing the boys touch. He distracted himself by pushing the side of Nero's shirt away to uncover the boy's chest and leaned down to nuzzle his nipple. "I'm not a woman you know."

Dante licked at it, nibbled lightly and grinned as Nero arched his chest into his mouth while his free hand pressed down at the back of Dante's head. He chuckled against him at this sudden invitation.

"Shut it," he sighed as he let another cry out when Dante bit down around it lightly. "Fuck, Dante... I... stop..."

He never got to finish the thought though as Dante felt warm wetness cover his stomach and hand while the boys body arched up to buck against him violently. He let out a string of swear words Dante had never heard the boy use. Nero reached down and suddenly squeezed hold of Dante again and the combination of his sudden touch, pressure and the look on Nero's face at his release caused Dante to lose it all over the boy's pants, chest and jacket.

Dante slumped down on the boy's chest, their hands still stuck between them on each other as they gasped for air. The heat of the room was 10 times worse with their excersion as their bodies melded together, sweating from every pore to mix with the other.

"Get off," came Nero's voice at a distance, gruff and worn out. Dante felt his slick arm pull up from between them and he wasn't sure what exactly the boy planned to do with it. But soon he heard the boy messing with fabric and before he could blink the boy's demonic hand was free and wrapped around Dante's throat.

"Hey!" Dante growled as the boy flipped him onto his back. Nero was glaring down at him as his claws dug into Dante's neck angrily.

"What did you expect? For me to take it like a girl? I TOLD you not to do it!" He yelled down at him with steadily reddening eyes. Dante couldn't respond to that because he wasn't sorry he'd done it.

"I hate you... What the HELL were you thinking?!"

Dante's hands came up to try and break the hold the boy had on him, pressing up at his face. Nero leaned over to press his hands down, to prevent him from getting control of him again. They struggled as Nero straddled him to hold him down better, finally getting a hold of Dante's hands and pressing them over his head as he leaned over him.

Dante just stared up at the boy as they both breathed hard. Nero closed his eyes tightly, in a pained manor and Dante flinched as a tear fell just on his cheek.

"I hate you," he repeated softly as he opened his eyes to peer down at him. Without warning Nero pressed down and captured his mouth to Dante's shock, giving him a hard kiss that Dante never thought the boy would even know how to do. Then he quickly pulled away when Dante moaned with a mortified expression on his face. "Fuck... fuck, fuck."

He let go of Dante and took off. Rather than grabbing his stuff up and heading out the door the boy went to opposite direction. He ran two at a time up the stairs and slammed the door to the room that once was his. Leaving Dante confused and staring at the ceiling with Nero's tear still falling down his cheek.

--

Dante remained laying on the couch, not sure for how long. He was too focused on the visage of Nero leaning over him with that look of pain and confusion. By the time he did rise the boy's tear had all but dried on his face.

Dante cursed and put a hand to his head. A part of him couldn't believe what had just happened, and another part was still savoring it. Boy was he messed up in the head.

He had to try and make this better, even if it proved fruitless. Even if Nero came at him again and tried to kill him. Damn, maybe that was what he deserved after breaking the boy's trust in him.

He tried his best to clean himself of the evidence of his crime, before he slowly ascended the stairs to where the boy had run. He knocked gently and when he received no answer he let himself in, finding the door was...unlocked.

"Hey kid I-" Dante began when he realized that Nero was laying face down in his pillow.

"Go away," he mumbled into it without moving his head off it.

"Not likely, this is my home after all." Dante said wearily as he closed the door behind him and came to sit next to Nero on the bed. The boy practically fell off when he realized Dante was there beside him. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down after…? Gah!" Nero yelled as he threw his pillow so hard at Dante that when he ducked to avoid it the thing exploded in a shower of feathers against the wall.

"Listen."

"No, YOU listen! This is all your fault! What happened with Kyrie, and what happened downstairs. You're like a CURSE!" Nero growled as he grabbed Dante by his shoulders angrily.

"I can't be blamed if Kyrie wanted to take her business elsewhere. That much you can't blame on me." Dante stated calmly.

"Oh yeah? How come I can't even feel excited when I think of Kyrie anymore huh? Why is it that when the moment I'd been dreaming of for most of my life presented itself in the form of her lips I felt NOTHING! It's YOUR fault!" Nero growled.

"Wait… what?" Dante asked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Nero released him and stood to pace the floor with a frustrated look on his face.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not supposed to understand any of this! You're the adult here, so you tell me why after you forced that kiss on me it's all I can think about? It hasn't been the same since..."

Suddenly Nero's words in his drunken stupor came to mind.

_Why is it not the same Dante? There is something... wrong with me... _

Nero had been telling Dante last night outside of Love Planet that since he'd kissed Dante he couldn't feel the same as before and...thought something was wrong with him. His feelings mirroring Dante's own over the past couple of months.

Dante stood and walked over to where Nero was pacing. When he put a hand out to stop him Nero pulled back from him.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped with wide eyes.

"Are you telling me that you...like me?" Dante asked.

"HELL no! I could never... Well… Shut up." Nero yelled when Dante started laughing. "Stop messing with me!"

Nero reached out to punch him and Dante caught his devil arm in his own.

"Messing with you?"

"Yeah... You told me we couldn't talk about it after that kiss. YOU created the rule and yet what you just did downstairs. It's not fair!" He snapped before trying to pull his hand free.

"You thought I was teasing you?!" Dante asked perplexed.

"Of course! You said yourself that you would never see me that way so why else would you have done it?"

Dante pulled the boy close even when he protested.

"Dude, you have no idea do you?" Dante smirked as he stared down at the boy's blue eyes. He leaned down to kiss him softly, but Nero pushed him away.

"Stop that! I told you I'm NOT a woman!"

"No shit." Dante chuckled as he let his hand fall to the boy's newly acquired erection. "This tells me otherwise." Nero slapped his hand away.

"Stop already. Don't you get it yet? You're the cause of ALL of this. God, that first night here and then last night," he rambled on before his breath hitched and a hand covered his mouth. He looked at Dante as if he'd given up all his secrets in a single second.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Nero replied guiltily as he looked away.

"Fuck that, what about that first night? You... you KNEW I was there didn't you?" Dante demanded when the boy wouldn't look at him.

"How the hell could I not? You don't go shoving your tongue in someone's mouth while they're sleeping and expect they won't wake up! You perverted old man!"

Dante stood silently staring at the back of the kid's head, and then he burst out laughing. Nero turned around and gaped at him incredulously with his deep blush still apparent.

"So let me get this straight. You LET me jerk you off and then, knowingly let me watch you finish? The other night too, that wasn't a dream I had so much as transference of what was really going on outside of them... Am I correct?"

"NO I didn't LET you. I really thought you'd gone back upstairs by the time I got started. I figured you'd done it because of all the beer you had before you went to bed." Nero replied as he slumped against the wall with a bright red face.

"My tolerance is greater than that. The fact of the matter was that you let me do it because you wanted me to... Last night too..."

Dante came to stand before Nero as his eyes looked everywhere but at him. He lifted a hand to draw his face to look up at him.

"I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing." Nero said softly, allowing his face to be raised but his eyes never seemed to follow suit. "I got up to get because I felt hungry, got some pizza and when I came back up you were laying there uncovered and in a state of arousal. My head was clouded over and..."

"...you took advantage of me. You dirty little kid." Dante grinned as he pressed in closer. That explained the pizza taste from that morning. It gave a whole new meaning to _pizza fetish._

"I didn't WANT to. I lay back down beside you and next thing I know you were all over me. I had to get you under control but then I lost my own."

"You tried to mount me, didn't you?" Dante laughed.

"Didn't try, so much as did..." Nero blushed a violent red and Dante's jaw hung open in disbelief.

"Don't worry; I stopped myself before things went too far. I'm not a pervert like you." Nero said quickly at the look on Dante's face. "You moaned like a woman. It was funny."

The first smile since the night before crossed his mouth and it only made Dante narrow his eyes as he surveyed him. All this time Dante thought he was the asshole for taking advantage of the kid when in fact NERO had taken advantage of him. Not once, but TWICE.

"You smug little bastard...," he chuckled as he took another step forward.

"Don't get any ideas..." Nero flinched when Dante reached his arms out, but rather than attacking him he put his hand behind the boys head and drew him close in a hug.

"I'm so relieved. I'm not the only one."

Nero stood frozen in the hunter's embraced, not too sure what to make of it.

"I like you kid... Nero. Even if you only think I'm a pervy old man." Dante continued as he ran his finger's through Nero's soft hair.

"H-hey, stop acting like this. You're embarrassing me." Nero protested weakly as Dante's hold on him became tighter. He hid his face in Dante's shoulder.

"For someone who hates me, you seem pretty eager. Even after all your protesting you kept coming back here and hanging out with me even when we fought." Dante chuckled as he pulled back but not letting go of Nero.

"I like it here."

"Do you now?"

Nero nodded, unable to look at Dante.

"All my life I could feel everyone staring at me like I was some freak in a side show. Even Kyrie's parents didn't understand how their looks towards me could cut like a knife..." Nero said with a downcast face.

"Hey..." Dante began trying to pull the kid back into his embrace but Nero only shook his head.

"Let me finish! The minute I saw you, crashing through the cathedral ceiling I felt the first sense of hope that I had ever known. My anger towards you stemmed from what you did by killing his holiness and approaching Kyrie. I finally met someone like me, and my first impression of you was what I always feared I was."

"Good looking?"

"Evil...," he said pointedly up at him. "I've wrestled with my good conscience even when my arm began to whisper things to me about power. Somehow I learned to control it, and in doing so always wondered if that meant I was good controlling evil or evil controlling evil."

"Do you really think I'm evil?" Dante asked slightly hurt at these words.

"Back then, before I knew you. Of course I did. I didn't know your purpose in the grand scheme of things. When we fought, and you let me go with Yamato I again felt that twinge of hope. Since we ended it and since we have come to know each other for the first time I can feel that hope all the time. In Fortuna I am cast out as a thing, but when I'm with you I'm normal. You don't treat me with caution..."

"...although after what's occurred I'm beginning to think I should." Dante chuckled as he interrupted him. Nero smirked a bit at that.

"When that whole thing happened with Nikki though I looked up to you and hoped that I could be more like you. Not the perverted old man, but the guy who would joke with me and invite me on missions even when he didn't have to. I guess you could say despite my outward way of treating you I considered you like a brother. When you kissed me though...," he sighed heavily as he leaned himself against the wall behind him.

"I hear ya. Not so brotherly thoughts eh? Unless of course we're talking yaoi as well as incest. Damn rabid fan girls." Dante grinned as he leaned forward, one hand sitting flat against the wall on the side of Nero's head.

"I like you Dante, even if you're mean, perverted and drink way too much."

"Makes me easier to take advantage of eh?" Dante grinned as he leaned into the boy's face. He could see the vein twitching madly in Nero's neck, a sure indication his heartbeat matched his own.

The two stood close to each other, with Dante trying to catch the boy's eye and Nero resolutely looking at their feet.

"This feels so weird." Nero said as he felt Dante's hand come up to lift his face.

"No shit. Never thought I would be here with a guy." Dante chuckled nervously. Was he really going to...? He swallowed hard as he felt the boy's breath against his lips.

"Wait!" Nero suddenly yelled, causing Dante to groan as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"What is it now?" He growled.

"If we're going to do this, I mean... You know. We have to set some ground rules." Nero said quickly. Dante stood to his full height and just eyed him.

"_Rules_?" He said distastefully. "How about we just get out of these clothes and discuss rules later?"

Nero glared at him pointedly and Dante rolled his eyes before turning and sitting on the bed.

"OK, what are your rules?" He sighed. Nero stood looking thoughtfully before coming to stand over him.

"Firstly... Don't think just because I like you that I'm going to turn into your bitch or anything. I will NOT grovel at your feet or beg. So just forget that."

Dante smirked up at him.

"Secondly, bare in mind I AM a man and if you try to mess with me I will rip it off." Nero growled at his sudden smile. "Thirdly. You go anywhere near my ass, I WILL rip it off."

"Whoa whoa, wait one sec here. How do you think guys go about having sex exactly?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen to me. I may be attracted to you but I do have my pride."

"C'mon, I promise to take it easy on you. You may just like it." Dante said with a rakish smile as he leaned back on his elbows. Nero said nothing and Dante couldn't help but love the way Nero was looking at his bare torso.

"You want it that way, do you?" Nero asked with a stuttering breath.

"I do..."

"Then you first."

"Me… first?" Dante asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Since you're so sure that it won't hurt, that _maybe _I'd enjoy it. Why don't you show me? We'll make an example out of you."

At saying this Nero walked forward with a look of hunger suddenly in his blues as he stared down at Dante's flesh. He pulled off his shirt and set a knee on the bed, leaning over Dante to kiss him.

"Heh, nice try. That's not gonna happen." Dante chuckled up at him, about to press his own mouth up, closing his eyes. A second went by, and then another and all Dante sensed was the sound of fabric. He opened an eye to find Nero standing by the door putting the shirt back on. "Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" Nero asked once the shirt was back over his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"I'll tell you what I'm NOT doing..." Nero said with a triumphant smirk.

"Ok, this whole wanting to be in charge thing is cute and all, but it's fairly obvious who would be the dominant partner in this relationship."

"Ohhhh really?" Nero's eyes suddenly flashed as he picked up his coat adding another layer. He turned to go for the door and Dante had to catch his arm to stop him walking out.

"Don't be that way... C'mon. Just go with it." Dante purred towards him. Nero raised an eyebrow at him and then laughed in his face.

"There's only one way this is EVER going to happen. When you're feeling compliant...," he said as he pulled Dante's hand off of his. "...you know where to find me. G'night."

Dante's eyes narrowed and his blood boiled. The kid was turning HIM down? No.Fucking.Way.

"Nero! You will BEG me to take you... so help me God."

Nero turned to look at him over his shoulder with a small grin.

"You're going to need God's help on this one; because I'm pretty sure it's going to be the other way around...old man."

With that Nero pulled on the door, opened, and closed it on Dante, who let out a frustrated growl as he eyed the closed door. Dante would take that bet and shove it back down the kid's throat... along with other things.

* * *

**The battle for dominance begins next chapter! lmao.**


	4. Touche'

**I have become a rabid yaoi fan girl...lmao I blame Nero, Dante...and YOU for liking this! Bahahahaha! I found this cute picture the other day that represented me. It was a chibi girl hiding under her covers reading a yaoi by flashlight with a quiet blush on her face...lol It was called "closet yaoi fan". LMAO! I may use it as an icon for a while, we'll see...lol**

**So yeah, this chapter... -fan girl blush and nosebleed- Sometimes I don't know where my mind goes when I put it on autopilot...lol So there is a quite a bit of nosebleed worthy parts in this chapter. I tried to keep to humor when possible and feelings of course. But it's mostly nosebleedness...lmao**

**Another thing I always want to stress with this story is a feeling of exploration and learning. Seems so many yaoi stories thrust recently hetero characters into full on man smex which, while hot, doesn't fit (no pun intended). Technically both Dante and Nero are "virgins" having never been with another man. So I felt time was needed to have them feeling things out. So it'll be a road to get to them actually sleeping together (which I have partially written for a later chapter... I know, I'm so evil. Muhahahaah!) to give them time to relax around each other and really consider it. Blame me. I am an overthinker who must consider and weigh positives and negatives before doing things...lol Therefore my characters suffer!**

**So again...**

**WARNING: This is yaoi involving Nero and Dante. It is not my intention to offend or anger fans but hopefully entertain those who enjoy yaoi fiction. If you do not enjoy such things or feel you could be offended by it then please avoid like a plague. This will more than likely be my one and ONLY yaoi story so you can go look at my other stuff instead if yaoi isn't your cup-o-tea.**

**For everyone else, enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank AK47andLipstick for parts of this chapter. Her lovely poemesque oneshot called "Pink" inspired me to see the endless possibilities of Dante's facial stubble. This is why I love this site so much...lol **

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 4**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

The one sitting at the desk scratched his stubbly chin with one hand while holding a magazine in the other. His eyes glanced up.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

He was caught staring at the boy after a moment and quickly returned to the magazine. He licked his thumb and used it to turn the page.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

Nero returned Dante's gaze from the couch before going back to the flicker of the TV as Dante looked away. He let a smirk peak out as he eyed the screen, because Dante had been idly looking at him for the last two hours as Nero ignored him.

Dante had followed him into the kitchen after their discussion and watched as Nero had made himself something to eat. He just STARED at him through out the entire thing, but Nero was not going to crack under the older man's glare.

He had announced he was going to continue working outside by tossing his shirt off, turning to see the glare deepen as Dante caught sight of his naked skin.

"Wouldn't want to keep the girl's waiting," he had said with a deep stretch. He could practically hear Dante growl at these words so he exited without another word. He worked peacefully for a while outside until he heard giggling and saw a group of girl's across the street. When a few of them pointed not at HIM, but something else Nero was curious.

He had slung his head over the side of the roof he was working on to see Dante coming out of the shop. He moved towards his beloved bike and Nero noticed a pale in his hand full of water. Dante set it down before glancing up at the girls across the street.

"Good morning." Dante said roguishly before leaning over and wetting a sponge. Nero rolled his eyes and continued with his work. HA! Like he would fall for that. After about 15 minutes though he realized chatter had built up below and once again he looked over the side to see what was happening.

Dante was washing his bike while the pack of girl's who usually watched Nero drooled over Dante and were actually standing around him. Why? Because the white cotton shirt he had on was soaked through and clinging to every muscle while he tried desperately to keep his soaking wet hair out of his face. _Hot damn..._

Nero flushed as he watched Dante stretch over the bike seat to wipe at the mirror on the other side, his muscles straining against the shirt and flexing for show. Nero knew Dante was doing it on purpose, especially when he felt something shine brightly into his eyes. It took a minute for him to see that Dante wasn't washing the mirror so much as using it to see what Nero was up to. The grin as he turned to see him told Nero that Dante had seen him ogling his goodies.

Dante turned to lean against the bike and Nero noticed even his pants were wet, and currently holding back a large bulge. He glanced up at Nero as if he knew exactly where his eyes were. He reached down and pulled up on the shirt, peeling it from his tanned skin which shone with the moisture still clinging to every pore. Then Dante tilted his head back to push his hair away with both hands causing his arm muscles to bulge and strain. His eyes turning upward to lock on Nero's in a perverted grin and fierce eyes as he reached down and adjusted himself.

Nero wanted to throw his hammer at him.

He would not be swayed, although he had the oddest image in his mind of using his devil bringer to grab Dante and pull him onto the roof where he could molest him... _Damnit_.

So he climbed down the ladder and went back inside. He took another shower to get the grime of work off of him before coming back downstairs to flip the TV on. Dante must've come in while he was showering because he was in dry clothes but his hair was still wet as he sat behind his desk looking at a porn magazine. Nero didn't even dignify that with a glance or a glower. He just turned the TV on and said nothing showing he was not at all bothered by the man's perversion. That's how they had been for a good half hour now, and Nero had felt Dante's eyes on him every single time he glanced up over the magazine.

"Hey kid, you want pizza?" Dante suddenly asked from his desk.

"Again?" Nero groaned.

"I've had a craving for it ever since last night... I wonder why that is," he replied looking pointedly at Nero who knew exactly what he meant by that.

"I'd die happy if I never saw another pizza again. Brings up bad memories." Nero countered back at him with a smirk.

"I don't need to know about your inadequacies. You choose what we eat then. Don't really care as long as you make the call."

_Why that dirty mother..._

Nero stood from the couch, dropped the remote and wandered over to Dante's desk where he picked up the phone and sat on the desk with his back to Dante. _Take that!_

He knew pizza was out of the question, because surely every place in town had Dante's number blacklisted as DND. _Do not deliver. _He knew this great bar/restaurant that delivered a variety of different foods so he dialed up the number.

"Ace's, this is Ray speaking how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to order for delivery." Nero replied.

"Sure thing, can you hold a moment?"

"Sure." He responded as he heard some radio station take over the other line. "Hey, what do you want Dante?"

Nero turned to ask him but noted that Dante's chair was empty. Where did he go?

"Sir, you still there?"

"Yes I --" Nero began as he turned to sit straight again but it was then he found Dante. He was bending over him with both hands pressed on either side of Nero's hips and looking at him with a deliciously naughty grin. He put a hand up to press his finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Sir?"

"Uhm, uh… yeah. I'm here." Nero swallowed, unable to take his eyes off Dante.

"What would you like?"

Dante dropped his hand down and began to massage the top of Nero's thigh as he himself tried to push it away with his free hand. What was he thinking?!

"Aren't you going to answer the man Nero?" Dante asked quietly as his hand found Nero's growing member trapped between his thigh and pants, brushing it lightly with his fingertips. He winced and sucked in air at the feeling.

"What do you want?" Nero challenged to Dante.

"Hmmm... I could go for steak. Do they have steak Nero?" He asked as he pressed into him a little with his hand

"Uh, d-do you guys have steak?" Nero managed to ask without sounding like a moron.

"Any kind in particular? We have several."

"What kind?" Nero breathed as he found the hunter's gaze again. He looked thoughtful.

"The tougher the better. I like my meat...hard." Dante grinned down at the sudden red in Nero's cheeks. Then to emphasize his point Dante grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the desk where Dante's hard on was waiting to collide with his own. Nero couldn't say anything to that and abruptly hung up the phone. When he did Dante pushed him down on the desk to lean over him.

"Dante! I told you already!" Nero growled.

"Sorry, I have selective hearing. You'll have to tell me again." Dante whispered in the boy's ear before licking his earlobe. He growled as he felt the devil hunter's need pressing down hard on his own and was ashamed to hear a moan of surprise escape his lips.

Nero tried to push up on Dante, but he had him well pinned beneath the weight of his own warm body. The wetness of Dante's hair as it caressed Nero's face made him gasp at the feeling of sudden cold. He felt his hair stand on end and even the tightening of his areolas beneath his shirt.

"Y-you ass..."

"Glad you mentioned that..." Dante smirked as he pulled the boy suddenly into a sitting position. He grabbed Nero's chin, tilting it up and softly kissed his lips. It wasn't the normal heated kiss he was use to receiving, but one of great patience and eroticism. It sent chills down Nero's spine as he involuntarily wrapped his ankles around the back of Dante's knees almost automatically. Nero never saw the warning signs.

Dante's hand crept further down his back to rub at the muscles through the shirt. Then in a swift movement he reached into the back of Nero's pants and took hold of Nero's rear, giving it a squeeze.

"Fucker!" Nero hissed as he broke the kiss and started lashing out at Dante. Dante chuckled as he grabbed Nero's dangerous hand with his own and pressed another kiss to the boy's lips.

"Boy, I could do things to you your mind can't even imagine," he sighed as he leaned down to kiss his jaw, neck, collar and then pressed his lips against the boys chest, finding the hard nubs beneath his shirt.

"No..." Nero growled at feeling Dante's tongue moistening his shirt as it swirled around his nipple. He gripped Dante's hair with his devil arm when he worked it free and tried to pull him away. So Dante bit down lightly to punish him and he let out a cry. In one swift movement Dante was on the desk with him kneeling over his quivering body, his hand falling to unzip the fly of Nero's leather pants.

"Well, what's this?" He teased as he let his fingers brush against the hair above his need which felt so damned good Nero found his body moving up to meet his own. This certainly wasn't good. Dante pulled his erection out from its confines and Nero nearly lost it at feeling skin on skin, but Dante immediately let it go to lie against his stomach. "You're not _getting off_ that easily."

He lay next to him, letting his hands caress the boy's chest and abs, somehow always falling short of the very swollen part of him that needed it more. Every time he came close, he pulled it back while his mouth assaulted the boy's lips, neck and ear."

"Fuck, what are you doing?" Nero growled covering his face with his hands when Dante yet again only circled the skin at the base of his groin and moving back to his abs.

"Having fun," he purred as he leaned forward to suck on Nero's earlobe. Nero let out a frustrated yell and moved his hand down to touch himself. "I don't think so..." Dante grabbed his hand to prevent him.

"Fuck you old man!" Nero hissed as he rolled over, pushed Dante onto his back and was suddenly leaning over him.

"Aggressive much?" He grinned up at the kid.

Dante eyed down between them where Nero's hardness was pointing accusingly at him as the source of its need, which made him chuckle as small droplets of pre-cum fell onto his shirt from its opening. Nero was glaring down at him like an animal who didn't know whether he wanted to bite his attacker or dry hump their leg.

"Baby steps..." Dante breathed out as he reached up to Nero, who flinched back from him for a second. Dante was determined though and his thumb found the boys mouth. Nero only continued to breathe heavily as Dante parted those lips and his finger begged entrance to the boy's mouth. "You want help with that; you're going to have to be more... _compliant._"

"Fuck y-ah..."

Dante let his finger into the boy's mouth and slowly rocked it in and out as he gazed up at him. Nero flinched again, but when Dante found his warm tongue Nero seemed slightly curious to his fingers taste. He felt him begin to massage his thumb exploring, and soon his eyes glazed over as he willingly took it in and out of his mouth. He scraped his teeth along it and kissed the tip.

"Yeah..." Dante approved as he watched him. He reached down and brushed his fingers along the boy's hardness, causing him to lean against Dante's stomach and begin to violently thrust against him. "Don't waste it kid."

"S-shut up," he growled, horrified by his own need.

Dante sat up and pushed him back; trying to lay him down but Nero fought him.

"I'm not going to top you, so calm down." He growled when Nero tried to bite him.

"Then what the hell?" Nero responded as he rested back on his elbows. Dante's eyes focused on his face for a long time, as if debating on something.

"You tell anyone about this, and I will fuck you until you can't walk anymore."

Nero just stared at him as Dante bent over and brought his mouth down towards Nero's erection.

"W-wait... FUCK!"

Nero tossed his head back as Dante didn't even give him time to consider it and throated him in one fell swoop. He beat his demonic hand on Dante's desk, causing the wood to splinter.

Dante internally juggled with this decision, having been hetero till this point all his credibility was thrown out the window the minute his mouth touched Nero's need. There would be no coming back from this, and while Dante had never gone down on a guy before he was pretty confident he knew how HE liked it. So he used this as a starting point.

His first impression was of the sheer size of Nero, and then the taste. Salty, but warm and simply pulsating in his mouth. He lifted his head, letting his mouth adjust to the shape of him before he found the head and pulled away, coming back in to kiss the tip as his eyes looked up towards Nero.

He was sprawled back on his elbows panting as if he might pass out. It occurred to Dante that this was probably the first time anyone had done this to Nero. He bent down and licked the pulsating vein from bottom to top as his cheek scratched the boy's inner thigh and got exactly what he wanted. Nero's eyes staring at him as the kid moaned, his hips twitching, thighs opening wider for him.

"Damnit..." Nero growled down at him. "You need to shave."

"What?" Dante chuckled.

"Your scruff..." Nero offered causing Dante to put a hand to his rough cheek. His eyes flashed as he watched the boy and again he throated him as far as he could take it with the intent of brushing the stubble of his face on the boy's lower thighs as he took him in again. He let his tongue circle him, and could almost feel the boy's pleasure flowing through it. He pulled up, and went back down in painfully slow movements before grinding his head at the back of his throat. Without warning Nero's legs snapped shut on Dante and his devil arm suddenly shoved Dante's head down, causing him to gag. He wrenched the boy's legs open and sat up for breath coughing and hacking.

"Dude..." He coughed hoarsely, and then realized that he tasted something funny at the back of his throat... His eyes moved to Nero who was lying on the table still twitching from his orgasm. "Y-you didn't?"

Nero smiled up at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head smugly. He glanced down at Dante then sat up, reaching a hand out and wiping the side of Dante's mouth with a knowing grin.

"Oh come on!" Dante roared as he stared at the boy in disbelief, dry spitting anxiously. "You could've warned me!" Nero only continued to smile at him. "Well... Regardless... I guess this means I'm the winner." Dante continued suddenly having that cocky smile return to him. He had the sudden urge to brush his teeth.

Nero only grinned as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He leaned forward and licked at Dante's lip before scooting off the table.

"If you mean you win because I got off and you're not gonna...then yeah. You're the winner." Nero said in a cocky tone that matched Dante's as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dante blinked at him for a moment, unsure he had just heard right. "Hmmm, I'm suddenly very hungry, think I'll go make a..._pizza._"

He rubbed his stomach energetically and slid out from between Dante and the desk with a Cheshire grin all over his smug face.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Dante growled as he kicked his desk. He couldn't move though, because beating the boy wouldn't make him happy. No, what he wanted was sweet, perverted... revenge. He turned to watch the boy walk off into the kitchen with a knowing grin of his own, as if the red light bulb above his head mutated in two to make devil horns.

--

Nero had been in such a good mood a few hours ago when he got Dante to bend just enough to his whims. It was proof that he could control the devil hunter even if he had to do a little manipulating to get his way. He HAD to get his way in the end; there was no negotiating at this point.

Dante though, since Nero had "accidentally" left a bitter taste in his mouth, was acting strange. He didn't show any signs of anger or shame. In fact it was almost like it had been when he first came to stay with Dante, meaning it was almost as if Dante only considered him a friend.

"Yo kid, let's play poker." Dante had said as he pulled a deck from his desk.

"Let me guess, strip poker?" Nero had deadpanned as he came to take a seat across from him.

"Why, you invite some strippers over?"

Nero had glared openly at Dante for that comment.

They had played a couple hands and while Dante was his normal jovial self something was missing from the formula. Nero was having fun talking and playing with him, but it wasn't the same. It was friendly. Not anything like two lovers might behave. At one point Dante had stood to lean over the table and Nero anticipated...something. Maybe a kiss or a caress... Not for Dante to grab Nero's discarded cards so he could begin shuffling them again. Even when Nero flinched at his sudden movements Dante didn't seem to notice or ask WHY Nero was so jumpy.

_Why so jumpy kid? What could you be thinking? _He should've said with a smoldering look at him, but he kept his eyes on the cards before sitting back in his seat and shuffling them.

"Hey kid, you want to shuffle a while? I was never good at this." Dante laughed as most of the cards, during their shuffle, flew out of his hand. "We could always play 52 card pick up."

Dante knelt down to begin picking them up before returning the deck to Nero. He sat back in his chair with his feet up and closed his eyes tiredly with a wide mouthed yawn. Nero was idly playing with the cards rather than shuffling them and just stared at Dante's sleepy face. Last night he had slept in Dante's bed while drunk and couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to sleep there again. He had thought by now Dante would've cracked, and it was frustrating him that he hadn't.

A sleepy tear fell from the hunter's eye which he quickly wiped away as another yawn took him. Dante would never ask him to sleep in his bed, and Nero felt red at having to ASK Dante. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:46. Dante typically didn't go to sleep until much later but aside from their rendezvous' nothing much had occurred to keep Dante's adrenaline rushing. It had been a quiet day in the office and maybe so much so to tire Dante out for other reasons.

Another hour went by as they played on, and still Dante made no attempts to go to bed even with him looking physically exhausted.

"Go to bed old man." Nero said as he gathered the cards to put them away. "You're making me tired." Dante only chuckled.

"Nah, not ready to crash just yet. Maybe Lady will give me a cookie if I go do the dishes?" He said thoughtfully as he stood to stretch. Nero's eyes fell to the small bit of Dante's stomach visible when Dante raised his arms. "You head to bed kid, don't worry about me."

Nero frowned as Dante turned and walked into the kitchen. He pushed his chair back angrily and stomped up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He brushed his teeth, nearly snapping the tooth brush in half and washed his face a little too vigorously, causing it to chafe slightly giving him a look of permanent blush in his cheeks.

Who the hell did he think he was? Dante WAS affected by him; he was just being an ass because of what had happened earlier. Did Dante think this was funny, or that it would make Nero give in and be his bottom? HELL.NO. Nero may have been a freak back in Fortuna, but he and Dante were equals in all ways within the confines of this building. He decided to go tell Dante as much.

He stomped back down the stairs and pushed the kitchen door in to find...it was empty. He frowned as he saw the pile of dishes left untouched in the sink. So he wanted to play games huh? Back upstairs he stomped for a 3rd time heading for Dante's room. He slammed the door in, flooding light into the darkened room. It startled Dante from sleep as he blinked at the intruder.

"What's wrong? We get a call?" Dante grumbled as his eyes tried to focus on Nero.

"What is your problem?" Nero snapped as he stepped inside.

"So... there was no phone call?"

"What do you think?"

Dante sighed and fell back into the pillows, curling up under his covers.

"Close the door, I'm trying to sleep." Dante said sleepily.

"Like HELL." Nero retaliated by taking hold of the blanket and tugging it off of Dante. His breath caught in his throat at seeing a fully nude Dante laying against the sheets glaring at him.

"Dude, get out. I don't want to deal with your bullshit." Dante said frustrated as he sat up on his knees to reach for the blanket in Nero's hands. Nero pulled the blanket behind his back, purposely causing Dante to kneel on the end of the bed with his arms reaching around Nero's waist to grab for it. Dante's face was right by his, and yet there was no signs of lust or need in them. Just sleepy anger as he groped to retrieve the blanket.

"What is this game you're playing?" Nero growled down at him.

"Give me my blanket kid."

"Or what?" Nero challenged as he stepped forward causing their chests to touch. Dante rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine, I don't need covers."

Dante pulled from him and curled on his side, closing his eyes as if completely uninterested by the kid or the fact he was laying nude and uncovered in front of him. It only made Nero angrier at being ignored. Hadn't Dante told him he liked him? He had tried so desperately to seduce him but now he was being the frigid queen? Not a fucking chance in HELL. Nero may have been inexperienced, but no one turned cold so quickly.

Nero tossed the covers away and shut the door behind him. He groped in the darkness and found Dante's ankle.

"What are you doing?" Dante's voice came out of the darkness.

"Shut it," he growled back at him as he lifted it to smooth his mouth over the skin of his foot. "The only words I want to hear from you is _yes Nero_, _please_, or _don't stop_."

"Yes Nero. Don't. Please stop." Dante chuckled.

"Smartass."

"Seriously, knock it off Nero."

He felt Dante sit up and push at him, but Nero only pulled on his leg forcing him back into a laying position.

"Fine, you know what. Do whatever you want. I'm going back to sleep." Dante mumbled and went still. Nero's demon eyes could see him in the semi darkness and saw with a pang of anger that he had closed his eyes as if to fall back asleep.

So Nero continued to kiss and nip at Dante's leg before running his clawed hand up Dante's inner thigh to scrape lovingly against his skin. He thought he heard Dante's breath hitch and pressed on, letting his leg go to caress both of Dante's inner thighs with his hands. He could tell Dante was purposely holding back sighs, but his breathing was not something he could quell.

Nero moved up on him and began nuzzling the skin of his thigh as he bent his leg up. He could smell burnt wood and soap on his skin and felt himself grow hard, especially with the heat that seemed to radiate off of Dante's groin only inches down from where he was kissing. He ran his tongue over his inner thigh to taste him and actually felt his mouth salivate with anticipation. He would make Dante beg for him, want him just as much as he wanted, but would not tell, the older man.

Further down his head sank until he was in the gap between thigh and groin. He licked with the tip of his tongue and felt Dante's thigh muscle tense beside him. His hand reached up to run over his hardness to verify that yes, Dante did feel him. He purred against the shaft and kissed it lovingly.

"Fuck..." Dante seemed to groan, trying not to let Nero hear.

"What's that Dante?" Nero asked while his lips were still pressed against him, causing a vibration that frustrated the devil hunter further. He licked it in the same motion Dante had earlier that day, from bottom to head as his hands slipped to cup his sac. "Let me hear you."

"Fuck off," he growled through a painful moan, almost as if Dante had bitten his lip when he'd groped him.

"I'd rather fuck in." Nero chuckled, understanding Dante a bit more during their fumble earlier in the day. Teasing was just as fun as the actual act.

Dante's hand came down and Nero lifted his face to allow the old man to caress him. Once again his thumb was at Nero's mouth and he allowed Dante to be tasted as he licked and nipped at his finger.

"You are such a brat."

"Whose brat am I?" He asked as he let Dante's hand go and kissed the head of his erection, licking a bit of pre-cum off with a devious smirk.

"Mine." Dante growled possessively.

"I guess that makes this mine..." Nero said in a deep voice as he slowly opened his mouth to take Dante inside. His back arched beautifully and body twitched at the warmth of the mouth covering him, but Nero was horrified to suddenly find a warm and sour taste in his mouth.

Then Dante started laughing.

"You ASS!" Nero coughed as he pulled away. He thought he was going to be sick as he realized he'd just got a _taste _of his own _medicine._

"I got you sooo good kid!" He said jovially through stuttering breaths as his orgasm ebbed.

"How the hell? I barely touched you!" Nero yelled as he tackled Dante onto the bed and started punching his arms and chest. Dante continued laughing.

"I've been touching myself when I could get away with it since you left me wanting earlier today, making sure I was almost close to...bursting. I knew it was a matter of time... All I had to do was make you think I didn't want it. Ahhh, reverse psychology works wonders on kids."

"You stupid, arrogant, pompous prick!" Nero yelled as he got up off the bed.

"So I guess this means snuggling is out of the question?"

"Fuck you!" Nero shrieked as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Oh no kid... fuck you." Dante grinned into the darkness feeling completely satisfied with the day thus far.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

**Dude, the more I read NxD fics on this site the more I want Nero to get revenge on Dante...lmao Poor kid! I read a couple over the last couple of days that just made me want to write Nero bending Dante over a desk and showing him who the bitch was...lmao! Ahem, sorry... I've grown rather protective of Nero as I have Dante and see a lot of the scenarios playing out differently in my head. In all Dante is clutching his groin while Nero walks off...lol**

**"I am NOT a woman old man!"**

**Bahahahaha! I'd like to see more of this pairing where Nero doesn't go girly. He can get swept up by Dante, but not turn into a trembling... -eyes around to make sure Nero is out of ear shot- ...woman.**

**"I heard that!"**

**Eep!**

**Well, there's your author induced psychotic moment for today. Perhaps I'll do a yaoi parody for my Complete Lunacy story. :D I've got nothing more to say other than enjoy Dante's version of a date...**

**"**_**Hanging out**_**..."**

**... and Nero's eventual version of revenge... MAN STYLE! Bahahaha... I originally had it planned for this chapter, but it was running long... So that will have to wait for the next chapter. :D**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 5**

Nero barely got any sleep in his own bed. Pissed at what Dante had done, but even more upset at the fact he wanted to be in Dante's bed rather than his own. He was too stubborn to go back to the moron's room though, trying desperately to hold onto what pride he had left.

So now Nero lay in bed in the early morning hours, having woken a while ago after only 3 hours of sleep. His eyes were stinging and felt puffy yet he couldn't just roll back over to sleep. So he had been staring at his bedroom door for the last 20 minutes. He didn't want to be caught wandering the house like he hadn't slept, so he was going to force himself to remain there at least till 10 and pretend last night had never happened. The old man wouldn't trip him up today, because he was already calculating a plan.

"Rise and shine!"

Dante's voice made Nero jump along with the knocking that followed. Nero's eyes narrowed and he turned away from the door to feign sleep. He heard his door open but was determined to ignore him even as he felt Dante shake his shoulder.

"You up kid?" Dante asked. Nero remained silent. "Huh, guess I wore him out." He added.

Nero tried hard to keep the grinding of his teeth quiet, but what he really wanted to do was roll over and punch him in the balls.

"I'll just let him sleep..."

He heard Dante's footsteps move away, but then suddenly they stopped and he felt someone tackle him to the mattress.

"What the?!"

"Snuggle with me." Dante purred as he spooned against Nero and held him tight around his waist.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?!" Nero asked dumbfounded by this sudden act. He pushed the old man over and tried to smother him with a pillow, which only made Dante laugh into it. Nero could feel his stomach jarring below him with every laugh as he straddled him. Then Dante said something that was muffled by the pillow.

"What?" Nero asked when he removed it. Dante grinned up at him and said nothing, just continued to give him laughing eyes as he watched him. Nero rolled his eyes at him and made a move to get off him, but in that split second Dante sat up and pinned Nero beneath him. "HEY!"

Dante lifted his shirt up and blew a raspberry into the kid's stomach, causing Nero, against his will, to laugh. He clawed at Dante's shoulder to try and get him to stop, but the vibration of Dante's mouth on his abs made him feel weak with laughter.

"Sooo..." Dante crooned up at Nero as he laid his head on his stomach and angled it to stare up at the kid. "Forgive me yet?"

Nero tried to calm his breathing as the laughter died after a few moments of respite. He didn't want to forgive the old fart for what had happened the night before. Yet Nero felt his face flush at the lazy eyed look Dante was giving him. He never imagined Dante could be so good at making him forget why he was angry. That still didn't make him want to forgive him... he had other plans and possibly feigning forgiveness would help him accomplish them.

"What do you want from me old man?" Nero asked as he stared down at Dante's playful blues.

"Hmmm... a make up make out session would be nice."

Nero grabbed the forgotten pillow and smacked the back of Dante's head with it. He chuckled again, obviously enjoying all this way too much before he took the pillow and eased it from the kid's hand. He then sat up, lifting the boy and placing the pillow in its proper place behind Nero's head.

"Ok, how about we go do something today... Just you and I." He offered as he held himself above Nero with his hands pressed into the mattress by the kid's shoulders.

"Are you... asking me on a date?"

"Men don't _date_... men _hang out_. Maybe a movie, some grub..." Dante corrected pointedly.

"Yeah, a _date._" Nero deadpanned.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" Dante sighed.

"Have I ever?" Nero replied with a small grin of his own at the frustration on Dante's face. Then he got an idea. "OK. I'll _hang out _with you on two conditions." Dante watched him suspiciously. "First off we can do whatever you want today, but I choose what we do tonight."

"I'm not taking it in the ass kid."

"I didn't mean THAT... jeez."

"Really? Well then, what did you have in mind?"

Dante bent over to sit nose to nose with him as he stared into Nero's fiery eyes. Nero just eyed him without a word and quietly lifted his knee to run between the older mans thighs, pressing up into his groin.

"Ohhh, you don't play fair..." Dante purred as he bent his head forward to lie on Nero's shoulder, leaning his pelvis into the kid's soft leg as it pulled upwards.

"Damn straight." Nero replied as he brought his leg up between them and used his foot when he worked it free to push Dante OFF of him.

"Heeyy..."

Dante caught his foot so he wouldn't fall off the bed and just stared partially disappointed and part amused as the kids tactics.

"Secondly...I'll also only go out with you if you lay off the pervertedness for an entire day..."

"Hey, wait one s-..."

"If you can go the entire day without sexually charged conversation, touches, or trying to molest me then I'll reward you." Nero continued watching as Dante's face became suddenly fascinated by the word _reward._

"What _exactly _do you have planned for tonight?" Dante asked with a breathy tone, his eyes focused intensely on Nero.

"You'll have to work hard to find out. If I told you now you might not put in the kind of effort I'm hoping keeping it secret will bring." Nero repeated as he pulled his foot from Dante's grasp and moved to sit against the headboard, propped up against his pillow.

"Wait one sec...If you expect me to behave myself I should at least get a little something to help tide me over." He grinned as he reached out to touch Nero's foot before he could pull it against him.

"That counts as sexually charged touching."

Dante snatched his hand back with a frustrated glare in the kid's direction which only made Nero grin internally. Oh yes... today was going to be fun.

--

The kid was a brat, pure and simple. Dante had never had so much trouble with a lover as he did with Nero and it was beginning to show. Despite what had occurred the night before he barely slept when he kept realizing he wanted Nero lying beside him. It was like having slept with the same blanket for years and buying a new one. That first night your body knows something is different and willingly won't allow sleep to come easily, but once you get past that first night you can't switch back. Having slept a single night next to Nero had made sleep the next night impossible. He wanted to feel the kid's body next to his, bury his face in his hair and run his hands around the lithe waist to press against his own.

Now, rather than being able to make it up to the kid he wasn't allowed to touch him at all. He really hated that since he'd finally gotten use to being able to touch and kiss him whenever he wanted to... even if Nero was reluctant. He always caved in the end, and Dante loved the pleasure of the effort he put in to get Nero to cave... Oh victory was so sweet.

So now he was walking around his own home like dog on a leash. He didn't like the word _no _unless it came from his own mouth. He hated rules, and hated being told what to do. But damn did _reward_ sound heavenly to him coming from Nero's lips. Even not knowing what it was only made Dante anticipate it more.

So he stood inside Devil May Cry waiting for Nero. Dante ditched his battle gear in favor of a red cotton tee and black pants feeling a little odd not wearing his long overcoat when he went out. Then again it was still in the 90's out and the leather jacket would only make matters worse.

"C'mon kid! No need to blow dry your hair, or make up your face!" Dante grinned as he stared at the loft. "You're one of those natural beauties... And trust me! If those jeans make your ass look fat I won't mind one b--"

"SHUT up!" Nero growled as his door opened.

Dante watched for a moment before the kid appeared in a black tank top and faded blue jeans... It was the first time Dante had seen him, well... in anything other than battle or sleep wear. Of course his arm was in a sling to hide it from sight, but the sleeveless tank gave a beautiful glimpse of the boys strong arms... which Dante needed to stop thinking about as the kid began coming down the stairs towards him. Then again Nero said nothing about _sexually charged inner thoughts_.

"I see you're going for the angsty bad boy look today... Ooo and is that cologne I smell?"

Nero ignored him and passed by to head for the door. Dante caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey--"

"Toothpaste." Dante said simply as he gazed at Nero. He lifted a hand and licked his thumb before rubbing it to the side of Nero's mouth. He remained calm and cool as Nero flushed at him. "I feel like a mom wiping her son's dirty face."

"Teh." Nero clicked disapprovingly as he shrugged Dante's hand away and used the old jukebox to make sure he got the rest of the toothpaste off. "You ready then?"

"Sure a--hmmmm," he began responding until the office phone rang. Nero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be waiting outside."

Dante watched him go and turned to glare at the phone. He really shouldn't pick it up, but then again they hadn't had much business lately... He sighed and picked it up.

"Devil May Cry... this had better be good."

--

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dante said as he appeared through the double doors 15 minutes later.

"Who was it?" Nero asked as he leaned backwards while sitting on the steps to view Dante behind him.

"Antonio's trying to get payment." He replied sheepishly as he reached down to pull Nero into a standing position. "Your chariot awaits. It's not nearly as comfortable as yours, but I assure you it's just as nice."

Dante watched with a smile as Nero eyed Dante's bike with a familiar look of dislike that matched the one Nero wore when he had to sit bitch on his own bike.

"I'll even let you sit front," he continued as he tossed the keys to Nero. Nero caught them with a surprised look.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Dante strapped the bag he brought out to the back of the bike. He moved to sit on the back then turned to look at Nero as he patted his lap.

"Hop on."

Nero's grin instantly fell. He eyed Dante for a moment, the seat, then Dante again before moving forward to get on in front of Dante.

"Where are we going anyway?" Nero asked as he neared.

"Ohhhh, yeah... You won't know how to get there, and since it's a surprise I'm not gonna tell you."

Dante slid forward on the leather seat before Nero could even get close enough to get on. Nero raised his hand in frustration.

"Sorry kid, I swear you can drive us back. Scouts honor."

Dante internally grinned. Ok, so he couldn't talk dirty, touch, or molest the kid, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still find ways of breaking the rules without actually breaking them. Dante loved loopholes.

Nero climbed on the bike and actually willingly put his free arm around Dante which only made Dante even happier. There was no rule against Nero touching... _him. _Hmmm, maybe there was a way around this after all.

Dante revved the engine and took off, heading out of the city to the more rustic outskirts. Conversation was lost with the rushing wind around them, but Dante was glad he finally could feel the kid close to him again. It almost made up for the horrible night sleep wishing Nero were clinging to his back just like this. He wondered what the kid was thinking back there whenever his hand twitched slightly to cling to Dante's shirt.

Once on back roads surrounded by trees Dante slowed the bike a bit so he could feel the warmth of the sun a bit more on his exposed arms. Despite the heavy heat, the wind around them had become rough on the skin after a while and Dante decided to take the slow scenic route.

It was one of those really lovely days where the sun was just bright enough to reflect off of everything. It gave the forest around them an ethereal glow while sunlight penetrated the heavy canopy of trees and the wind blew dandelion seeds across the road as Dante finally came to a stop. He felt the kid let go.

"You brought me...here?" The kid asked quizzically after he looked around.

"You said I could take you anywhere, didn't you?" Dante replied. He pulled himself off the bike before stretching, then turning to watch Nero do the same. "Isn't it great out here? City life is nice and all, but most people don't know I spent most of my life living in woods like these."

"I've always lived in the city. It wasn't by choice, more so Sanctus keeping evil out by keeping us locked within." Nero said thoughtfully as he took a few steps to look around. Dante pulled the duffle off the back of the bike.

"Ha! If only he knew the real threat to him lived not outside the city gates but within eh?" Dante teased as he mussed Nero's hair and started walking into the trees. "You coming Nero?"

Nero followed after him to keep up with his long strides and once he'd caught up to him wondered what the old man was up to. The scene was kind of...odd. Nero expected some loud over the top activity but so far all he'd gotten was serene scenery.

"I prefer the country to the loud city. Mom always use to say living close to your roots helps you remember why you were born in the first place. I can't understand what she meant until I get out of the city and come out here. City's too crowded and noisy to hear your thoughts clearly, but once I come to a place like this..." Dante put his arm out to introduce him to a lake of an odd bluish green color laid out before them. "It kind of feels like going home."

Nero just blinked at the scene, not really sure what Dante was up to. That was until Dante began taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm going swimming." Dante replied once his shirt was over his head. He dropped trow and Nero was relieved he had on black boxers underneath. "Didn't know if you had swimming trunks so I brought you mine." Dante continued as he dug in the bag and tossed them at Nero.

"You want me to get dressed out here?"

"I promised I wouldn't do anything to you. See?" Dante jumped into the water with a loud yell at how cold the water was after resurfacing. "I'm in here, so you can just change behind that tree."

Nero turned to where Dante was indicating to see a large weeping willow tree a ways down that was actually pretty good cover at the right angle to prevent Dante getting a good peak at him. He still felt cautious of the fact Dante's afternoon activity involved them being partially nude. He had promised though not to do anything if he wanted what was coming to him later on, and Nero was pretty sure he'd hold up to his end of the bargain.

He went behind the tree, discarded his clothing and put on Dante's black swimming trunks. He kept looking from behind the tree to see Dante treading water without so much as a glance towards him. Nero unwrapped his arm and came out from behind the tree to walk to the water's edge.

Dante whistled at him as he neared and Nero gave him a warning glare. He put his hands up apologetically before diving to go under the water. Nero just watched him as he went on his merry way. He could see him as he swam closer to the raised edge of the bank and Nero was temporarily stricken by the sight of Dante's arms stretching outward as he pushed himself forward with such speed, causing his back muscles to undulate in a hypnotic motion. Dante broke the surface of the water and shook his head to keep his hair from his eyes.

"C'mon in. It's a hell of a lot nicer temperature wise than it is up there. Pleasant 70 I'd say."

"You brought me here to go swimming?"

"I brought you here to hang out. Just so happens there was a lake in the middle of our hang out spot and I just so happened to have a spare bathing suit in my back pocket." Dante said sarcastically.

"Imagine that..."

"Stop imagining and get in here."

Nero couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't been swimming since he was 15, in the days before Credo started taking on so many tasks in the Order and actually could accompany them since Kyrie's parents said they needed _an adult _to keep an eye on them. If they had seen the man do a cannonball Nero highly doubted he could've ever been considered an adult in comparison.

"You really grew up in the country?" Nero asked as he sat down to place his legs in the water, letting them adjust to the cold.

"I did. Mom, Verge and I when I was younger, and then when I was taken in."

"I remember you mentioning... he was a hunter too right?"

"Yep," he said as he backed into the kids legs and laid his head back to stare up at him with his head resting on the wet grass between the boy's thighs. He gave him an innocent stare that made Nero snort.

"What was his name?"

"Casper, the friendly ghost."

"Oh c'mon! You can tell me..." Nero smirked down at him. _Damn... _Dante looked really cute staring up at him like that, his wet hair pushed back kind of like Vergil's. _It's all part of his evil plan, don't be swayed! _Nero nudged the side of his head with his thigh.

"Can't tell you kid. I'll never tell anyone."

Nero's face fell at this.

"Why not?"

"Think about it. A Devil Hunter taking in a devil child? Hunter's have killed humans for merely helping my kind. Truth be told kid I'm not so well liked among other hunters, or at least the ones who know what I am. If I gave them the chance any number of them would easily like to be the one to claim my life. To reveal the name of my mentor and father figure would jeopardize his life. Especially now in his retirement." Dante said calmly as he lifted his head to look back out into the water.

"He's still alive?"

"You bet... I left him when I was 18, but continued to see him in private for my training. Now I see him on occasion if we can risk it."

Nero reached down and pulled his face back up to look at him with a serious look on his face.

"You miss him?"

"Heh, why the interrogation all the sudden?" Dante smirked up at him.

"We never really get to talk, and it's so quiet out here. I'm just curious is all."

Dante turned around to grin up at him as Nero rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Curious about me eh? Why not tell me something I don't know about you."

"I have 11 toes..."

Dante stared blankly at him without blinking before Nero burst out laughing.

"I'm only kidding," he smirked as he lifted both feet out of the water to wiggle 10 perfectly normal toes. "You look so relieved! You'd like me less for an extra toe?"

"Not exactly... I was just thinking what that could mean for your dexterity during... _sleep_." Dante added quickly when he realized he was heading in a perverted direction. Nero only smiled down at him before standing and jumping _over _Dante into the water, feeling the cold prickle him all over as he let out a deep gasp. No matter how warm it was outside, that first touch of earthy water was always ice cold it seemed to him. Dante was nearby and was grinning at him.

He suddenly lunged under the water as Nero turned to see where he'd gone when he felt something brush his leg. Next thing Dante was standing with Nero hoisted on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Nero laughed, beginning to feel slightly better about his devilish companion who's face was obscured by a thick layer of wet hair. Dante looked around blindly before Nero reached down to part the curtain of hair for him.

"Having fun. What are _you _doing?" He responded with one eye open and peering up at Nero.

"Having fun." Nero replied as he shifted his weight backwards, causing Dante to lose his balance and both of them to fall into the water. It was strange to be...playing with Dante but at the same time it was nice. Nero couldn't really recall having laughed as much with Dante rather than at him over the time they knew each other. Possibly because he thought the old man would think him weak if he didn't have witty comebacks. Dante seemed as comfortable as he was in a little water rough housing. Even more miraculous was that the old man didn't try anything, which made Nero feel kind of guilty.

As the day wore on, the two having a lunch of sandwiches and chips Dante had thrown together, Nero began to reconsider his initial battle plan for the evening. After all, he found he really did like Dante, especially when he was unguarded like this with him. Enough times to the point Nero felt the compulsion to kiss or hold him but he held back. Maybe he would forget about his revenge plan and just spend the day with the hunter, and in return stay the night with him for his reward. Not having sex, but giving him the "snuggling" he so desperately wanted that morning. The idea made Nero shiver with a kind of anticipation. Now if only he could make it until sundown.

After lunch they laid out on the grass and just talked about random things. Nero seemed to do a lot of the talking while Dante answered all his questions that he was willing to give up, and skirting others.

"You ready to head back in?" Dante asked sitting up to stretch. Nero grinned as he could see the makings of sunburn on the elder's shoulders. He'd have to keep that in mind if Dante pissed him off. Dante didn't even wait for a reply as he dove back in, swam out a ways and waited for Nero to untangle himself from his towel.

He dived in, the water not feeling quite as cold as the wind did against his wet skin as they ate. He moved forward as quickly as he could to reach Dante.

"Not bad..."

"You kidding? I'm the best. I could swim circles around you." Nero beamed as he wiped his face, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You looking for one? You found it old man."

"OK then. First one to the island out there wins."

"What do we win?" Nero asked.

"Whatever you want. Name it." Dante replied, then paused. "Except topping me."

Nero rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Anything else then... hmmmm." He said thoughtfully. "How about... you never get to top me then?"

"OK." Dante said without hesitation.

"You're kidding right?"

"Does this look like I'm kidding. Besides... you haven't heard what I get if I win yet."

At this Nero's eyes looked cautiously at him. Was he going to say he could top Nero if he won?

"I want a kiss." Dante said simply. "When I win I want one, TODAY, and I get to determine the duration of it."

"That seems... unbalanced..." Nero said with a laugh. Surely the old man was crazy.

"Not in the term of my scales it doesn't. You said I couldn't get anything from you today, but I'm determined to undermine your terms somehow." He grinned deviously.

Nero just shook his head. Sure he may be rusty on swimming, but his age and stamina alone guaranteed he'd win.

"You have yourself a deal old man. First man to that island is the winner." Nero agreed as he got in position to push off from the bank. "On the count of three. One... two..."

On three they both pushed off, trying to avoid the waves that were kicked up as they sliced their way through the heavy water. Nero paid no attention to Dante, all too determined to reach the banks of the island before his companion did. With Nero out of commission on the whole "top" debate that only left one alternative. Dante would have to give in since there would be no hope of him ever getting that far with Nero.

As he turned his head to get breath he saw with a sinking feeling the very tips of Dante's toes equal with his head. He lifted it to look ahead to see Dante blasting his way through the water at an alarming speed. Nero pushed harder, swam faster to the point he began to feel his lungs and throat burning all in an effort to pass Dante, who he never seemed to get further than his hip. The island was in sight now, and Dante was still too far from him. He simply couldn't let the old man win! This wasn't just a matter of Dante winning, but a matter of pride. He was twice his age, and an OLD man. If he won what did that say about Nero?

Almost involuntarily he felt his devil bringer pulsate, and as he reached it out to swim it reached itself out and snagged the back of Dante's ankle just before he was about to touch dry land. It pulled him back like a rubber band. As Nero let go of Dante though he felt someone grab his ankle and pull him under. Nero kicked and struggled until a mouth crushed his own under water. A hand snaked its way around his waist and he was pulled to solid muscle as the mouth hungrily took his own. Nero began kicking towards the light above.

They broke the surface and Nero pushed at Dante.

"Hey!"

"You cheated, making me the winner by default," he sighed as he pulled the boy close again kissing him with rabid ferocity that caused the already breathless kid gasp for air. Nero pushed him in the stomach with his foot and swam towards the island, managing to get up onto it to stand shivering as he watched Dante prowl the water.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Nero said defensively, not wanting to admit his thoughts alone had caused it so it wasn't ALL an accident.

Dante waded towards the bank and Nero just watched him resolutely. Dante though reached up and grabbed both of his ankles pulling them out from under him and causing him to fall onto his back with his feet hanging down into the water. Nero sat up on his elbows as Dante firmly planted a hand on each side of his hips and lifted himself with great strength out of the water, actually holding himself over Nero. The kid blinked as water ran off Dante onto him.

"You reneging on our deal?" He seemed to growl down at him more from having to hold his weight above the kid. Nero's eyes fell to Dante's arms that strained to hold his weight, veins popping out as they trembled. Either from the weight, the cold... or something else Nero didn't know or want to think about.

Nero sat back a bit and pulled on Dante to help him up onto the embankment where he collapsed on top of his chest anyway with heavy breath. Dante crawled up on him and watched him closely, pushing his hair out of his face as the kid shivered below him.

"You promised..." Dante reminded him with a small smirk as he leaned down to sit nose to nose with Nero. Dante was shivering too and small droplets of water were falling from his hair, chest and shorts onto Nero. Nero blushed and knew he would have to admit defeat on this. He silently cursed his... cursed arm for reacting that way. "Take responsibility."

Nero blinked, sighed and then leaned up to smooth his mouth against Dante's which gave the elder hunter permission to lower himself onto the kid as he returned the kiss. It hit Nero then that Dante was in control of this kiss. He said when it ended, but what if Dante planned to not end it? Touching Dante alone was bad, but pressed against him like this for longer than a minute was very dangerous. He felt himself harden at that idea, fueled by the slow pace at which Dante kissed him to combine with the sudden pressure of Dante's own hard on pressed to his.

By all terms the kiss was chaste, with Dante not even breaking form to slip his tongue inside. It was purely open mouth to open mouth, breath against breath. Nero groaned as he felt himself attempt to lick Dante's lips, but Dante closed his own mouth on Nero's bottom lip that blocked it from happening. What was he playing at?

Nero's hand slid up the side of Dante's torso to run along his ribcage before going back down to touch his hip bone, his devil arm scraping its way to touch under the waistband of the wet boxers. Dante's hand prevented him from doing so, lifting it to fold in his own hand beside their heads.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked in a quivering sigh.

"I didn't make the no touching rule kid." Dante chuckled as he nuzzled his nose affectionately. Nero felt annoyed at this response... _Oh yeah. Well God damn it all... _Oh no, this was bad. He wanted to be all touchy feely with the old man. Dante resumed his _cool as a fucking cucumber _kiss that was causing Nero to feel _hot like a fucking tamale'_. He moaned as he raised a knee to the left of Dante's hip, secretly adjusting Dante's lower half to lay further onto him and from there curl his leg around the back of his thigh.

"What's this?" Dante mused as he turned his head slightly to incline it towards Nero's leg wrapped around him as rough fingers found his thigh to push it away, and in doing so spreading his legs wider.

"Damnit, are you done yet?" Nero growled as he pressed the heels of his palms into his closed eyes in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue..." Dante whispered huskily as he reached up to remove his hands from his face. He pressed his hands above his head into the warm dirt and knelt above him to ease the pressure forming between them. "Better?"

Nero only glared defiantly up at him and turned his head to look out at the water. _Arrogant... perverted... Ohhhh holy hell._

Dante took his bluff and began kissing the side of his neck along the broad muscle that twitched there as he kissed it.

"You said _only _a kiss." Nero protested weakly as Dante licked the length of neck to his earlobe. He heard Dante smile.

"I said kiss. I never said _where. _Broadens the horizon doesn't it?"

"Licking is not kissing." Nero informed him.

"You're so right, forgive me."

Instead of licking Dante began to suck on his neck deeply causing the skin to become red beneath his mouth. Nero let out a loud groan as a mixture of pain and pleasure seemed to overwhelm him. He hated to admit he wanted to feel more of Dante with his own hands, and wished Dante's were exploring him. He refused to have sex with him, but could not quell the urge to touch and be touched.

Dante's head lowered and he began to lightly trail kisses across the expanse of Nero's chest, causing him to struggle to get his hands free from Dante's hold.

"Don't." Nero moaned as Dante nuzzled his cold and erect nipple with his mouth. "Let my hands go...please."

Dante's face came up to gaze at him.

"Think your hands can behave themselves if I do?"

Nero nodded, completely and totally lying to the elder without any sense of guilt. Dante eyed him before moving his hands slowly from his palms, down his wrists, forearms to his shoulders before he used them to pull Nero's face up to his.

He slowly let his arms go back to his sides when Dante continued to kiss him in that excruciating way. Secretly edging one there to the place he knew even Dante wouldn't resist. Nero suddenly thought how... hot it would be if he could seduce Dante rather than it being the other way around. Images of dominating the older man ran through his head, increasing his libido. He imagined Dante laying under him, flushed, panting with his legs spread wide and just begging for... _Ohhh, this was dangerous..._

Finally his hand found something hard pressed against Dante's thigh and he seemed to purr against Dante's non-invading mouth at the idea in his head. As soon as the old man opened his mouth to moan he would take the kiss further and really test Dante's self restraint. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but then again the rule had been against Dante touching him... not Nero touching Dante.

He squeezed his hardness through the thin boxers and growled when Dante only continued to kiss him with no indication that he felt anything at all. So he began to rub him, feeling the friction would get him what he wanted.

"Nero... are you trying to shoot my knee?" Dante suddenly asked pulling back to survey him comically.

"W-what?" Nero asked slightly dazed and most definitely confused.

"You keep jacking my gun like that and you will accomplish that task." Dante grinned teasingly. Nero shoved his hand down Dante's boxers, causing the old man to jump before he took hold of hard, cold... metal strapped to his thigh. "Or are you just suddenly attracted to weaponry? If so I have one who'd eat you up...literally."

"Dante... why are you carrying a gun today?" Nero asked as his eyes narrowed up at him. Dante laughed nervously.

"Never can be too careful..."

"Who called before we left?" Nero pressed as Dante suddenly sat back on his knees, making Nero sit up in front of him.

"Well..."

At that moment though Nero was distracted by a figure standing just a ways behind Dante's shoulder. It looked like a human at first glance, but upon further inspection resembled more of a skeleton...with skin on it. The skin was so far sunken into the face and the absence of eyes gave it a truly gruesome grin of a skeleton. It stood deathly still without breath and watched them as if it didn't know it had been seen.

Then it let out the most spine chilling scream that went to the core of his every worst nightmare before it lunged its gruesome figure at the two.


	6. Revenge!

**I need to lay off the yaoi, seriously...lmao This chapter is 11 pages long and wasn't originally meant to end here. If I had kept it where I had it, with the next part not even finished yet you'd be looking at 18+ pages of story...lmao It was 18 unfinished before I cut it and moved the rest into chapter 7. So yeah, feel free to stone me! :D**

**Two of my OC characters from other stories are mentioned/make an appearence here. Narc (from Bleed It Out) is mentioned, bless his poorly developed heart. Artemis (From Killing Moon) makes an appearance to my great pleasure. I dunno why, but I like Artemis. If I knew where I could post it I'd create an original story for him...lol**

**As I've mentioned I am going on vacation beginning next week Friday (October 31st, my 25th b-day!) and I'll be out till November 8th. Hanging out with my beta reader DevilWriterN, playing DMC, watching anime, movies etc... But mostly to collaborate. I will give you more details on our project after I return from vacation.**

**Anywho, so since I'll be silent for a whole week I don't want to leave you guys with nothing since Oct. 31st is my b-day. I'm getting what I want, so you should get what you want right? I vow to post Chapter 7 either early morning Oct. 31st, or in the evening of (I'm US Central time btw to get an idea of my time. :D). Possibly even the evening of October 30th if I'm too busy packing/preparing.**

**I'd like to think the wait will be worth it considering... you guessed it. We'll find out who's on top in chapter 7! lol My first full yaoi scene! I'm so nervous...lol**

**So expect to see more from me next week, and give a big thanks to Eric Draven201 for calling the monster "skeletor"...lmao That cracks me up, so I had to use it in here somewhere.**

**Read, review, but most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 6**

Nero tackled Dante to the right, causing the sinister figure to eat dirt rather than his companion's backside.

"You are so..." Nero began to growl, but had to move as the creature came towards them again, reaching out sharp and boney fingers for them. "What the hell is that?"

"Less talk more handing over of my weaponry..."

Nero tossed him the gun and stretched out his own devil arm, more than ready to rip SOMETHING to shreds. His clawed arm blasted away from him to grab the thing, and to his shock its jaws opened wide and bit down on his hand, teeth digging into his flesh and grinding against the bones of his knuckles. Nero roared in pain and tried to pull it back, but he had a vice like grip on it.

"Let him GO!" Dante growled as he shot at it, catching it in the leg and shoulder in fear he would shoot the kid's hand if he went for a head shot.

"What are you doing?! Shoot the damn thing already!"

"I'm TRYING! Get your damn hand out of his mouth!"

Nero sneered and lifted his arm, slamming the damnable thing down against the ground. He slammed it against a nearby tree, and even tried drowning it in the water. Nothing seemed to work on it. It only seemed to grin at him as it watched him over his fist.

Dante leapt towards it, kicking it across the forehead, which while causing Nero more pain seemed to hurt it enough that it let go of Nero, who pulled his bloody hand towards him. The thing hit the ground but was up in a second to reach those boney claws out for Dante.

Dante kicked it on the side of the head, punched its toothy grin inward and no matter what damage it took it still moved.

"Kid! I need my duffle bag!" Dante yelled back to Nero as he tried to keep teeth from biting his nose.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?" Nero groaned as he glanced to the opposite shore where the bag sat exactly where they'd left it. "What about you?"

"I can take him, just get me that bag!"

Nero growled and dived into the water, feeling a sting on his hand as the murky water seeped into his wound and yet he pushed forward. He made it to the shallow end and quickly waded through the water to pull himself ashore. He ran to the bag and looked within not only to find his Blue Rose, but the twin gun that was missing from the one Dante now carried. There was also a machete...

Nero closed it up and slung it around his neck, determined to make it back with the load. When he glanced back at the island though no one was there.

"Dante?!" Nero yelled as he looked wildly around. Then he heard something come from above and watched in horror as the skeletal figure held Dante in mid-air by his neck. Dante was blasting the thing with bullets but it had no effect on it. His face was red, eyes bulging.

Nero pulled Blue Rose and quickly aimed for the creatures head, taking the shot and watching as the two rounds hit both empty eye sockets causing the creature to scream in agony before dropping Dante into the water.

Nero dived in, swimming to where he'd seen Dante fall and getting panicky when he didn't see the hunter resurface. He dove under and might've missed him if it weren't for his white hair reflecting off the sun left above the surface. He went down to grab his hand, to pull him back up when Nero felt something tug on his neck from behind. He felt the bony fingers closing on his windpipe and tried to reach back to grab at the thing holding him. He could hear the teeth by his ears snapping, a dull clunking noise under the water. His air was getting low, and the more he struggled the less energy he had.

Then he felt a tug at the bag still at his side, and next thing Dante had lopped off one of the creatures arms. He felt warm fingertips pull him skyward and before he knew it air was again filling his lungs as his head lolled on Dante's shoulders.

"C'mon kid, we gotta swim." Dante encouraged.

They moved quickly through the water once Nero regained his senses, and made it back to the shore.

"What is it…? Dante?" Nero huffed as he knelt on the sand to catch his breath.

"It's a pestilence demon and a real nasty one too." He responded as he pushed the kid over to lie down. "You Ok?"

"How do we kill the damn thing?" Nero continued ignoring Dante's question.

"We don't. The only way to be done with them is to sever their limbs and bury them apart from the rest. Burn the head to make sure it never assembles itself again. We'll have to reclaim that arm unless it's already re-attached it."

Nero reached over and grabbed the machete from Dante's hand before standing slightly wobbly to stare out into the water. The thing was out there somewhere...

"You were planning this weren't you?"

"Nero..." Dante sighed. "Well... I wasn't planning to see skeletor till later. The informant said it doesn't show up till later at night." Dante answered truthfully, which only seemed to make Nero's glare deepen.

"So it wasn't Antonio's on the phone was it?"

"N-not quite. I swear though Nero I was going to tell you about it and kind of have it be the icing of our hang out sess--"

"It's coming..." Nero cut him off as the pestilence demon began coming out of the water towards them. It was holding its own severed arm, and when it caught the scent of them it popped it back into the joint with a disgusting squelch and pop. "Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch."

Nero's eyes narrowed and he felt Dante hovering to his side. He would _deal _with Dante later. He'd been having a fucking good time up until now, and honestly thought for once he could have a normal day alone with his companion. As usual though it was one more thing to remind him he was anything but, and worse yet Dante had set it all up. Apparently Dante thought so little of him that he assumed Nero didn't know what a pestilence demon was or what it was attracted to. The horror movies had it partially right, and the sin of hormonal heat between two lovers can alert these kinds of demons who knew nothing was tastier than a human at their peak of seduction. Even more intense of the heat between two half demons. Nero half wondered if Dante had been using him for bait the entire time.

The creature hissed at them, seeing the machete in Nero's hand and probably knowing what it was intended for. It watched them cautiously, looking for an opening but Nero wasn't going to be ambushed by it or even wait for the damn thing to come to him. He was angry, PISSED and wanted to take every bit of his frustration out on this thing.

He ran at it, getting a yell from Dante for being so reckless but he didn't care. He was thirsting for its blood now, feeling if he could erase it from this picturesque scene that somehow it wouldn't have truly put a mark on an otherwise perfect day. He lashed out, swiping the machete carelessly this way and that, cutting anything he could find. He cut it at the elbow, ankle, knee, neck, torso, side... it went on and on until parts were barely distinguishable except for its head.

Nero bent over and grasped the skull with his aching devil hand and brought it to stare directly into his face.

"You fucked with the wrong man today asshole." He hissed before laying as much force as he could into his grip, feeling the bone beneath the skull cracking under the vice like pressure. There was a sound of depression, bone scraping bone as the cracks gave way and shattered into a jigsaw of bone fragments.

Nero stood quietly, feeling Dante somewhere behind him but all he could do was look around at the mess at his feet. Limbs everywhere pulsated as if they were seeking one another out.

"Nero, you OK kid?" Dante asked as he set an arm on his bare shoulder. Nero slapped it away and shivered. He was still wet from the water and with the sun slowly descending in the sky it had began to get chilly out. He looked up at Dante for a second, and then passed by him without a word as he dropped the machete. "Hey, c'mon and talk to me."

"Did you plan it all? The day out here, the kiss? Everything so you could get paid?" Nero asked quietly as he bent over to pick up his tank top before throwing it on with his back to Dante.

"I told you. We were supposed to fight side by side, but it wasn't supposed to come till later I swear."

"You swear..." He laughed. "That thing came after us because you couldn't keep your hands off of me like I told you to earlier." Nero rumbled as he pulled on his jeans over the wet shorts.

"Whoa, hang on there. You were the one who was yanking my trigger. All I wanted was a kiss."

"Well you got it... Satisfied now? Happy?" Nero said in a voice that was much too calm to be normal.

"Hey, don't be like th--"

As Dante reached out to grab him Nero spun around and shoved Dante into the water. He stood for a second as if to calculate this move but then grabbed up the keys and headed back to the bike without even waiting for Dante. By the time Dante had collected himself both the bike and Nero had disappeared leaving him to find his own way back.

Nero shook, feeling a fool for ever having let his guard down in front of Dante. His thoughts earlier of rewarding the old man were completely forgotten and suddenly his original plans began to formulate in his head. He would teach Dante not to mess with him, even if it meant Dante learning the hard way.

--

It took Dante a while to bury the dismembered body parts and walk back to Devil May Cry. He solemnly headed inside wondering how exactly he would fix this. He'd kill Narc for giving him false information.

_'There's a local beach where a lot of the teens go for a little action. Lately though kids have been going missing, and the one couple who got away were labeled delusional for saying it was a walking skeleton. It's a definite two man job, you got back up?'_

He had. He thought the kid would want to join him on this mission, since Dante wasn't even being paid for it. Dante had been going to that beach for years, and so the thought of a demon ruining the fun for everyone had pissed him off enough to take the job for free. He figured after a fun day he and Nero could take the creature down to cap off the evening which was why he'd brought Blue Rose with him. All they needed to do was keep the thing distracted long enough for Dante or Nero to move in and start lopping off limbs.

The look in the kid's eyes though... He really was going to tell him, but he'd been having so much fun he figured he'd have until a bit after sundown to inform him of their grand finale since the thing only came out after dark. He was going to surprise him... and boy had he. Lost in his own world while messing with the kid he had forgotten one important rule. When dealing with demon's watch the hormones... If he were guilty of anything it was blissfully foolish ignorance as he lay against the kid.

Dante walked inside to find Nero sitting on the steps to the second floor and when he walked in Nero's eyes came to his. He was dressed in a dry hoodie and jeans. Nero always wore the long sleeved hoodies when he wanted to travel without his arm brace because he could easily put the hand inside the sleeve to keep people from noticing it. Dante noted with a pang of guilt that what he could see of the kid's knuckle had not yet healed from being bitten.

"Go get dressed." Nero said in a frustrated growl.

"Listen kid."

"No, we're not talking about this now. I want a beer and you said I could choose what we do tonight so we're going to a bar." Nero said firmly before standing. "Don't care what you wear, just be ready to go."

Dante watched him blankly as he turned to walk up the steps with a sort of defeated look on his face, hands crammed into his pockets. At least this meant Nero wasn't so angry that he didn't want him around anymore, but he didn't like the idea of the kid drinking either. He sighed and went to get into dry clothes.

He found the kid waiting downstairs after he'd gotten dressed and Nero stood when he reached the bottom of the stairs before heading for the door.

"Wait."

Nero paused and turned slightly to look at him. Dante couldn't read his face, and there was something seriously wrong with that, because Nero had the most expressive face of anyone he'd ever known. Nero could never hide his true feelings, but the look there was a blank canvas that gave away nothing.

Dante took a few steps forward to close the gap between them, and when he was close Nero turned his face to look at the floor.

"I meant what I said Nero. I don't want you walking out the door angry over something like this when you have the wrong idea."

Dante lifted a hand to turn the boy's stubborn jaw towards him and he was met by those strange eyes. Dante had been told his stare could pierce, but Nero's eyes were always set ablaze with his emotions. Every emotion in the boy's eyes was pure fire so beautiful it couldn't be contained no matter how much Dante wanted to capture it.

Nero seemed to sigh, eyes falling to the wayside even as Dante kept his chin in place. So Dante leaned forward and pressed the kids forehead to his own as each hand cupped his face, causing Nero to look back at him. He flushed a rosy pink and Dante held back the chuckle in his throat, knowing it might anger him further.

"Can we just go?" Nero finally asked.

"Sure," he replied before kissing Nero's head and walking around him towards the door.

Nero stood in place for a moment before turning to follow after Dante. So Dante didn't want Nero getting angry? _OK old man... how about I get even instead?_

--

"Where are you taking me?" Dante asked as they walked. With the exception of Paulie's and Love Planet there wasn't much in the way of fun places to go within walking distance.

"New place." Nero replied and said no more. Dante eyed the back of his head, determining if the kid was still angry or beginning to finally believe his intentions were genuine. Still, there was something in the kid's eye as they left the shop he had seen before, but couldn't put his finger on it right then.

They crossed a few streets and turned a corner to see a place Dante had never seen before. Then again he couldn't remember coming this way before, and the place didn't really announce itself. There was no sign to indicate the place, but the music coming from within and light had a heavy glare of a very crowded bar. Nero went in without hesitation and Dante tried his best to keep up with him.

Once inside Dante's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting mixed with strobe lights while his ears adjusted to the loud base of music.

"This is a bar?" Dante yelled over the music.

Nero lifted his hand and thumbed towards a very large and brightly lit bar on the other side of the room before heading towards it. On that side of the room it was a lot quieter, but Dante noted as they passed all the odd looks they were getting.

"What'll you have?" A tall, blonde man asked from behind the bar when Nero sat down. Nero looked thoughtful and smirked with a knowing smile.

"Sex on the beach." Nero said.

Dante eyed him pointedly before taking the bar stool next to him. _Ha ha, very funny kid._

"And you?" The bartender, whose name tag said Erik asked Dante as his blue eyed gazed turned towards him.

"Beer." Dante mumbled as he gazed hypnotized by the bar case of glass, mirror's and lights before him.

"Sure thing handsome." Erik said with a wink towards Dante as he handed Nero his drink. Nero seemed to hold in a bit of laughter when he tried to drink it and it just made Dante turn towards him.

"Dude, I think the bartender is gay."

Nero turned red as he tried to keep a serious face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Is there something you want to say?" Dante asked not liking to be the only one not in on the joke.

"Bottom's up?" Nero replied before lifting his glass and beginning to drink it. Dante rolled his eyes and swiveled the chair around so he could look at the crowd conversing at tables and dancing on the heavily lit dance floor. Something seemed off as he watched their shadows undulating out there. The more he watched the more he noticed others staring back at him with interest and hunger. It made him shiver. What the hell was this?

Then he looked into a darken corner of the room where two guys stood near a wall, one leaning close to the other and then when their mouths touched in a tender kiss what was missing from the bar became obvious. There wasn't a single woman in the entire place.

"Dude..." Dante began as he turned to look at Nero, who was already turned and looking at him expectantly. "D-did you bring me to a gay bar?"

It was then Nero burst out laughing and Dante's eyes widened.

"What the hell kid?! You call this a reward?!"

"Teh, no I call this payback. You lost your reward earlier today." Nero grinned at him. Dante turned away from the crowd and found the bartender had set his beer behind him while he browsed the crowd. He picked it up and took the whole thing in four large gulps.

"I can't believe you'd bring me here." Dante growled. He seriously couldn't believe it. Dante had nothing against these places, but while he knew being with the kid made him gay he wasn't exactly ready to go flaunting it to the world just then. Nero had done this out of malice to hurt his pride, but what hurt more was that the kid wanted to hurt him. "I'm leaving."

Dante pulled a few dollars from his pocket, tossed them down on the bar and headed for the door. Nero did not try to stop him, and as Dante looked back he saw Nero in discussion with the bartender. He also couldn't help but notice a few people take notice that Nero was alone... It made his hair stand on end at the idea of the kid getting drunk and going home with someone else.

So instead Dante hid in the shadows to keep an eye on Nero, not able to just walk back and sit beside him. He wanted the kid to think he'd left, give him some time to reflect on everything. So he sat in a booth a distance behind him.

An hour passed and Nero just remained sitting at the bar, drinking more and more as time went on. There were a few close calls where Dante considered getting up to punch a guys lights out for trying to pick Nero up, but always he got rid of them to Dante's relief. He didn't know whether to be happy at the fact he kept them at bay or angry at the fact Nero remained here instead of heading home to where he thought Dante was.

He realized for all the kid's kindness, he also knew how to cut deeply and it had been a long time since Dante had ever been cut. Normally he didn't much care, but with Nero everything was different. He wanted him to belong to him, and to want him in return. The kid was too complicated, and yet it was something he liked about him. His unpredictability.

IF it hadn't been Dante in the hot seat he would've thought the kid clever for coming up with this little prank. He liked his sense of play... when it wasn't against him.

"Dante?"

He looked up startled to see a tall, graceful figure standing before him. The silver eyes smiled at him as a pert mouth mimicked it, framed by long waist length strands of onyx hair. Dante let out a sigh of relief, but then noted how odd it was to see Artemis...in a gay bar.

"Artemis... what the hell are you doing here?" Dante asked slightly shocked at seeing him standing there. Artemis was a spell caster who Dante had come to rely on in his line of work since he knew he could trust him not to go all apocalyptic on him when it came to the darker stuff. The two had formed a quiet civility over the last few years. Judging by his past history though there wasn't a gay bone in his corporeal body.

"I'm meeting a client who swings this way." He smirked as he pointed out towards the crowd. "I might ask you what you're doing here."

A thin black eyebrow raised and silver eyes seemed to grin knowingly at him. Dante lifted a hand and pointed to Nero.

"I guess I _swing _his way." Dante offered.

"Is this the one you were always thinking about?" He asked as he took a seat beside him in the booth.

"Dude, I told you to stop reading my thoughts." Dante growled at him. So apparently Artemis knew about his feelings for Nero long before Dante had.

"It's kind of hard to not listen when you're screaming '_I want to # you' _at the top of your inner voice."

Dante just blinked at him. Had his mind really been saying that?

"Don't worry, you two are well suited. His mind screams the same, which is something I don't hear very often from such offensive personalities."

"Offensive huh? The only one pulling away right now is him." Dante said bitterly as he watched another guy come and go at trying to engage Nero in conversation.

"Is he really? Isn't there something you're hiding from him?"

"Don't even go there Artemis."

"You'll never be healed until you--"

"I know, I know. Geez, didn't you have a client to meet or something?" Dante asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am."

"You are what?" Dante asked.

"Meeting him." Artemis replied thoughtfully as he gazed at Dante.

"I don't recall inviting you here?" Dante said blandly.

"When will you learn everything has a flow? Trust me, you need me tonight." Artemis said as he placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante stared at it. "No I'm not gay Dante, geez. Help! Not sleep with. Is that ALL you ever think about?"

Dante chuckled as he turned back to look to where Nero was sitting.

"Apparently so..." Artemis said in a low voice. Ok, so Dante felt slightly better not having to go this alone, but he seriously didn't see how Artemis could help him. He'd let it go though for now and see what the night brought.

--

"Not interested." Nero mumbled as another guy came over and put an arm around him. What did they think he was a free for all? Teh... and Dante had left him here to deal with all this like a jack ass. He didn't have to up and leave like a baby... Nero decided he didn't feel guilty about it... not at... all.

"I think you should head home kid. Soon we'll have to carry you out." Erik said as he eyed him concerned.

"I can't go back there. I'm not gonna make him think I need him or nothing."

"The rugged good looking guy?"

"That's MY rugged good looking guy, so don't go getting any ideas." Nero growled. He felt touchy, as if the world was out to take everything from him. Maybe it was the booze talking, or the fact that no matter what he did he couldn't seem to keep Dante in line. He wanted to show the old man that he was every bit as much of a man as he was, and yet he couldn't seem to dominate over him. God he wanted him... He could even feel the alcohol bringing some of those intimate thoughts to the surface.

Dante's issues began after that kiss, but Nero's started from the moment he saw Dante. At first it was just a hope that Dante would come and visit them again. When he didn't Nero took the initiative to come around, following after the hunter. Yet found whenever he saw Trish sitting near to Dante that something felt wrong about it, like he didn't want her around him. Soon it became dreams of simple things like them fighting side by side. The night he found that yaoi stuff on the net though there was a dream where they were fighting one another in that bedroom in headquarters when Dante wanted to take Yamato from him.

Rather than letting Nero go, the dream turned to Dante holding Nero down on that bed and doing... not so comrade-like things. It was the first time Nero felt like touching himself, as it was heavily shunned among the people of Fortuna. Nero kept his wits about him, fought the urges but after that forced kiss he told the world to shove itself and let the thoughts come naturally in the dark of night when he was alone. He didn't think it was cheating on Kyrie since Dante was a man, so it didn't count. Even now he felt his face flush at the relief at hearing Kyrie tell him she was leaving Fortuna. He had loved her so long that Dante's entry into his life made him realize Kyrie's own feelings had been like a curse. He finally got what he wanted, but it wasn't what he wanted anymore.

"Calm down. I'm not going to take your man from you." Erik smirked as he leaned on the bar. "But I can't say the same about that beautiful creature over there."

Nero looked at him confused before turning to see what he was pointing at. His eyes narrowed as he saw Dante and an ungodly beautiful man sitting side by side and laughing about something. The black haired man leaned in to whisper something in Dante's ear and it only made Nero's blood boil to see Dante bust out laughing. He clenched his demonic arm and shook slightly.

_Tell him to get away from you asshole! Don't let him touch you!_

The man only put an arm around Dante's shoulder as they continued to laugh, and then the silver eyes looked up. They looked directly at Nero... and _smiled_. It was a challenging, knowing smile as if to say _yeah I've got your man. What are you gonna do about it...kid?_ Nero's eyes narrowed even more, his mouth sneering.

Dante was momentarily looking away from the man by his side, and in that moment he began to lean inward towards his ear again. Slowly, almost purposely intimate. Nero felt himself stand and he began stomping over to where the two men sat _oh so cozy..._

He made his way through the crowd and in his haste to get at the devil hunter he slammed his arm into something solid.

"Hey!" A voice growled, but Nero ignored it until he felt someone take hold of his arm and turn him around. "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

An extremely large man in jeans and a leather jacket glared down at Nero as his meaty claw tightened on Nero's arm.

"Get off me." Nero hissed not wanting to be disturbed from his current goal.

"I said apologize!"

The big man seemed to turn even redder as Nero ignored him, knocking his arm off as he walked away.

"You little punk!" He growled and suddenly Nero felt something brush the back of his head. Gasps started from all sides of the room and Nero didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. It was then glass tinkled down onto his shoulders and he realized the bastard had HIT him with a bottle...

Nero turned to glare at him and the big guy seemed to go pale at Nero not falling over in pain. He began lifting his demonic hand as if to use it before he felt a rough hand grab it while still concealed in his sleeve.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Dante growled when Nero turned to see who had stopped him.

"Me?! What are YOU doing with HIM?" Nero growled in return pointing to the long haired stranger who waved at him.

"Who, Artemis?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"This your bitch? Better teach him some manners." Big and fatty mouthed off when he realized Dante had stopped Nero from attacking. Nero turned and tried to fly at him but Dante held him at bay.

"You can't fight him!" Dante hissed in his ear.

"Fuck off old man. I can take him."

"That's the problem brat, now let it go."

"White haired freaks." Fatty spat, and the direct insult to not one but BOTH of them seemed to knock something off kilter. Dante pressed a hand to Nero's chest to push him back before he walked up and slugged the big guy. Dante could not tolerate ignorant people, especially anyone who called him or the kid a freak. It brought up too many repressed memories to just let that one go.

Fatty was lifted off the ground and flew onto an unoccupied table, breaking the legs under it as he landed on it.

"Not fair!" Nero yelled. "You can hit him but I can't?"

"Shaddup kid." Dante grunted seriously annoyed at the entire situation. Then someone yelled and Dante turned just in time to see fatty come running at him. He stepped back to avoid the fist and winced when it instead... hit Nero.

Caught off guard and inebriated Nero fell over into Artemis, who luckily seemed to be the only one with any balance as he caught him.

"You OK?" Artemis inquired.

"Eat me," the kid growled as he pushed him off.

"No thanks, I get the impression you'd go straight to my thighs. Literally..." He said distastefully in mockery of the fact he'd met Nero in a gay bar.

Nero turned to find out where his attacker had gone to find Dante had him in a headlock, knuckling the top of his bald head with glee.

"Who's the bitch now?" He teased triumphantly as he obviously was the stronger of the two. He started using his head as a bongo drum.

"Bravo Dante." Artemis said smoothly with a lilting smile. It only seemed to make Dante look up and grin widely.

"YOU stay out of this girly man." Nero said pointing a finger in Artemis' face.

"Well that's uncalled for. I'll have you know spiritually speaking I am neither male or female."

Nero blinked at him as the whack job crossed his arms feigning insult. Then he turned to look at Dante who was actually... laughing. AGAIN. It pissed him off even more as he clenched his fist and ground his jaw.

"You know what? You want him? Take him. I'm out of here." Nero said after stumbling a bit. He headed for the front door, and heard the sound of more scuffling before Dante grabbed him by the arm to make him stay. It only angered Nero further, so he switched the grip and shoved Dante against the door. A direct role replacement of the first time Dante had... Did that mean nothing either? Had it all been a farce to trick Nero into letting his guard down? He felt humiliated standing there with all those eyes on him.

Dante was still, one arm trapped by his head with the other still around Nero's demonic wrist by his waist. He was breathing hard and Nero could almost hear the rapid beating of the old man's heart even over the base of the music. He sneered when he felt himself harden at the thought that he was finally in control over him in front of a room full of people who watched with keen eyes to see what might come next. Apparently fatty had backed down, because he did not try to attack again. Nero himself somehow anticipated his own next move.

This revenge did not satisfy him as much as it seemed it might, and had blown up in his face if truth be told. Then a wicked idea came into his mind. He could get it here, in front of all these people. After all hadn't Dante humiliated him on the phone with the delivery man? He owed him a little public humility after all he'd been through. It brought back the day's earlier thoughts of wanting to dominate Dante and sent a pleasurable tingle down his spine. He eyed his elder companion and an odd hush of voices seemed to hold its breath somewhere behind them.

Nero stepped into Dante, pressing his knee between the elder's thighs to press his growing erection against his.

"We never did get to finish that kiss, did we old man?" Nero asked with a bit of a teasing smile as Dante swallowed hard. "You want your reward? Have it then."

Nero licked at Dante's mouth slowly, uncaring of who saw it at that moment. Dante was trying to push at him, but in the same breath Nero could feel him trying to fight the obvious heat between them. He lifted his knee to brush against Dante's inner thigh, and when the man took breath he stole it back in a deep kiss.

Nero was demanding, punishing as he kissed him. One hand dropping down to sit at the hem of his shirt before sliding up and under it to play with a hardened nipple. Dante moaned, his body tensing as he tried to keep Nero's invading caress at bay. Yet his body shivered and Nero could feel the elder growing hard against his knee.

The kiss, Dante's cologne and the mixture of booze in his system only made him want the man more. He wanted that sweet image of Dante submitting to him, panting beneath him as he was taken body and soul to be devoured by his demonic hunger. This was it, he wasn't holding out anymore. Nero found his limit, and had to pull himself from the hunter's mouth.

"We're going home... NOW" He rumbled huskily before pulling the wrist still in his demonic hand away so he could throw the door open and pull his companion the rest of the way home.

"Well then..." Artemis said uncomfortably as most people gawked at the place the two had just been making out at. He felt someone pinch his butt and turned to see the same big guy who had started the fight standing next to him. "Excuse me..." he said thoroughly displeased.

"You're kind of cute..." Fatty said with a blushing sideways glance. "Want to dance?"

"I don't think so." Artemis replied blandly before he vanished before their eyes. If getting hit on by a 300 pound man was his reward he was fully confident he'd never help Dante again...

* * *

**Hmmm... will it be Dante or Nero... Nero or Dante... **


	7. Breath

**Happy Halloween, and Happy 25th to me! lol Yeah, I was born on October 31st which probably explains a lot of my quirks eh? :D**

**I'm still shocked I managed to finish this chapter on time, because actually I'm writing this A/N on Sunday, October 26th. So I had one more week to go and yet I got it all done early. But **_**you**_** won't see this till the 31st. :D**

**Ok... so this is my first boyxboy sex scene. Gah! So you've been warned. I swear most yaoi scenes can be done in a few paragraphs and this entire friggin chapter is the yaoi scene! O_o Maybe I think too much, but I hope you don't feel I've dragged it out too much. I was really trying to go for this feeling of emotional swelling so you get their thoughts on what's going through their minds during. I'm hoping it adds rather than taking away from it. I just didn't want to write smut...lol I think I'd scar my beta reader if I did!**

**Also... you get to find out who's top this chapter... BUT... pay close attention to a promise made to see this isn't the end to the "who's on top" war. I got equal requests for both guys to be top so damnit they're gonna get an equal shot at it. :) Can't say much more as I don't want to ruin the fun...lol**

**One last note. Obviously as previously stated I will be on vacation meeting up with DevilWriterN the 31st-Nov. 8th. So if you want to say hello, or drop her a note in your reviews I'll make sure she gets them. It'll definitely add to the fun we're having if you do. :)**

**Read, review, drool, squee, throw rocks... and as always...Enjoy! **

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 7**

Dante resisted the short walk home as Nero dragged him, eventually picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder with Dante protesting the entire time. Once back at the shop Nero headed directly up the stairs, setting Dante down only to pull him the rest of the way.

Nero slammed the door to his own bedroom open, pulling Dante in before pushing him down on the bed. Dante didn't know what had gotten into the kid, but tried not to let his anger show to try and calm the boy.

"Hey, calm down." Dante chuckled as he turned to see the boy ripping layers of clothing off until Nero was only in his unbuckled pants. He reached down and began fumbling with Dante's belt. "Whoa, whoa. C'mon Nero, chill."

Nero ignored him and flipped him onto his stomach, pulling Dante's pants and shirt off in two fluid movements that caused Dante to feel slightly alarmed. Yet he was still not willing to show it just yet as he tried to turn back towards Nero. He decided the best time to panic was when the kid forced him onto his stomach and lifted his hips in the air.

"HEY!" He finally yelled a little too panicky as he felt Nero's fingers on the flesh of his backside. He quickly flipped himself onto his back and grabbed hold of the kid's shoulders as the boy tried to straddle him to hold him down. "What the hell?!"

Nero struggled to gain control over Dante, but with Nero being the inebriated of the two it wasn't much of a struggle. Finally the boy seemed to slump forward, his face turning from Dante's.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I am NOT a kid!" He suddenly raged as he grabbed Dante's hands and pushed them above his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Yeah I may be shorter than you, and I may not be fully grown yet, but damnit I am a MAN. More than even YOU can handle... If you want something else then go... go..."

"Nero..." Dante said softly at seeing the kid's face, which he was trying to hide.

His eyes were welling up and his grip was weakening on Dante's hands. He pulled back from Dante to sit to his full height and hid his face further from view. Yet Dante could see the tears falling from his chin, down his neck and climbing their way down his flushed torso.

Dante sat up on his elbows and reached a hand out to Nero, who flinched away from him. He took a strong hold on his chin though and made him face him. His eyes were overflowing, lips trembling and yet there was a fierce intensity in his eyes of pained anger.

"If you wanted something else you should've never told me you liked me. It would've made it a hell of a lot easier." Nero growled at him with a biting tone that cut through the sob he was trying to hold in. A tear fell from the tip of his nose down onto Dante's stomach, feeling cold and yet warm at the same time. "S-stop using me."

"Idiot." Dante whispered up at him as his hand left his chin and smoothed to cup his cheek. Nero closed his eyes and it only seemed to make him cry harder as he turned his face into his palm. Dante leaned up, using his free hand for leverage until he was nose to nose with the boy. He was surprised at the beauty of that singular moment between them as they just studied one another's faces without even touching. Nero's trembling hand coming to touch Dante's face in exploration to touch his lips while he watched them silently. Then, very slowly Dante moved forward with unblinking eyes only pausing to give the boy leave if he should want it. When he didn't Dante smoothed his mouth against the boys wet lips in a very slow kiss.

He took the kid's mouth, his breath, his tongue and very slowly made love to them with his own as if it were a first time really exploring each other. Dante had kissed many times, even the times he kissed Nero previous never registered anywhere near this. It was the first time he could say a kiss was beautiful and awe inspiring.

Slowly he pulled Nero down to lay over him and continued at the same pace, because every touch of Nero's warm tongue against his sent tiny bolts of warmth through every part of his body, causing his muscles to tense and relax over and over again. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair, pulling back on it slightly to see Nero's face clearly as it gazed at him as if begging him not to stop with his heavy lidded blues. A lingering tear fell from his eye and Dante moved over and licked it slowly with the tip of his tongue causing Nero's breath to quiver.

He finally pulled him close in a possessive hug against his chest as Nero lay his head down. They were both trembling, oddly sleepy from that kiss, but neither wanted to go to bed. Nero's hand moved to the waistband of his pants and slowly he slipped out of them to lay naked against Dante. They both sighed at feeling skin against skin and continued to hold one another. Nero's demonic hand gently scratching at the back of Dante's neck and in his hair while Dante's hands wandered greedily over the kid's naked back.

"Dante...?" Nero seemed to sigh against him, his breath so shallow it matched Dante's.

"Hmmm?"

"I...think I'm drunk."

"Just a bit," he agreed as he lifted the boys chin to look up at him.

"I want..." Nero began but paused to just stare absentmindedly at him.

"You want?" Dante repeated staring back down at him.

"More..."

"More? More of what exactly?"

Nero slowly pushed himself up onto all fours over Dante to stare down at him, wavering only a little. He then sat back straddling him again as he stared heavily down at him.

"You're beautiful."

"C'mon, you could at least say sexy, or handsome. Beautiful is such a... girly word." Dante mused as he watched Nero teeter above him.

"But you are!" Nero argued as if insulted that Dante thought he was anything but that.

"Sure ki... Nero." Dante said catching himself. Nero's wavering paused and he looked deadly serious at him.

"Say that again."

"Uhh...Sure?"

"My name," he whispered in a sudden low growl that made Dante oddly aware that Nero's soft behind was sitting over his throbbing erection. Nero leaned back down to press one hand to the mattress at the side of Dante's head and Dante's breath caught as he felt the movement against him. Nero seemed to notice the sudden pained expression on his face. "Say it again." He repeated as he rotated his hips slightly, causing Dante's body to twitch.

"Nero..." He breathed out in protest of being teased this way.

Nero leaned forward and captured his lips in the same way Dante had done earlier, testing out if lightning could strike twice. He felt a pleasurable liquid fire coursing through him when he realized it could and did. Fast paced and passionate left no time to really feel or enjoy. But slow and steady meant every breath, every movement, every sense of the body and mind could be triggered. He didn't want to break his older counterpart. He wanted to worship him.

Somewhere in the haze of his mind he knew if he were sober he might not have become quite so loose with Dante, but since he wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders he didn't much give a damn at the moment. He rocked against Dante, loving the look of pleasure on his face as he pretended to ride him. As long as it was pretend it would be fine right? It didn't count.

Nero wasn't without reward as he felt his own length rub against Dante's toned stomach muscles, giving them both pleasure at the same time. The kiss became deeper, harder and yet languid just the same. Their breathing became heavier and despite this their mouths never felt dry as they quenched each other's thirst for one another. Their hands wandering each other's exposed nakedness in the full light of the single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Damn..." Dante growled as he grabbed Nero's hips and moved him faster against him causing Nero to cry out in surprise when Dante's hardness slicked its way out from between them in their enthusiasm and pressed to Nero's entrance. They both froze, wondering what would happen next and Nero especially looked particularly uncomfortable about this.

"You OK?" Dante asked as he relaxed his hips back to the bed, taking the pressure away from Nero at the same time. Nero nodded slightly confused. Dante could've continued and said later it happened by "accident". Yet he had stopped. He felt Dante's hand reach between them to pull himself away so they could continue to grind on one another, and somehow Nero found his hand stopping Dante's.

He cringed at the idea in his head. He said he would never be Dante's "bitch", and yet at that moment he felt a growing tenderness for Dante for not pushing the subject. Even when Dante had vowed to win him over. Maybe Nero was a fool, considering he'd won him over far before this night.

He reached down and caressed Dante's face with his devil arm and Dante only continued to stare at him confused. Nero had considered death for this man, taken pain at his side and always he was there to ease him through it without ever asking anything in return. He wanted to do something for him that he knew he'd undoubtedly berate himself for it tomorrow, or was it today? _Who cares?_

He leaned over and pulled Dante's face up to meet his as he gave him a tender kiss that shocked and satiated the devil hunter. He had no idea what was on the kid's mind, but as long as they remained like this for the next three days he didn't much give a flying fuck. Again he wrapped his arms around Nero's lithe torso, running his hands down his back allowing his nails to scrape lightly. Nero shifted his weight and Dante found himself pulled on top of him with a start. Nero _hated_ bottom, and yet he had initiated it. Then he felt the boy's thighs open to accept his weight against him and Dante had to try and not concentrate on how close he was to the part of Nero he wanted so badly.

How much longer did the kid think he would be able to hold out if he kept this up? Then he felt the boy's thighs begin to squeeze him forward into him and he just had to pull away.

"Dude, seriously, now that's just not nice." He grumbled as he stared down at Nero, which he suddenly regretted. Nero was laid out against the sheets, hands up at his side breathing hard with his thighs spread wide before Dante. He wiped his hand over his face and shook it trying to erase that image.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked in a breathy voice that straddled wantonness. Dante's eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to make me top you? Keep going like this and..."

Nero's legs bent at the knee as they wrapped around his hips, causing Dante to fall forward onto all fours as he stared blankly at Nero.

"Don't make me say it," Nero blushed suddenly annoyed. "Just do it already."

Dante frowned at these words before their meaning dawned on him.

"Stop it." Nero growled.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that. If you keep it up I'm kicking you out of my room." Nero warned unable to meet Dante's eyes. His face was a rosy hue and Dante could tell he was embarrassed, especially when he wiped at his nose characteristically.

"You really want this?" Dante asked needing to hear him say it.

"Only if the next time you let me be top."

"Negotiating now, are we? I would've worn my business suit rather than my birthday suit."

"Get off me." Nero began, but Dante pushed him back down gently.

"Promise." He said leaning very close to Nero's ear. He felt the boy shiver in his arms and felt contentment at that.

"So... How is this done?" Nero asked nervously.

Dante blinked at him. _Well God damn mother fucker..._ Dante had never done this before with a guy. Hell, he had been so afraid to hurt his female companions that he avoided that area all together. If they asked he point blank refused with his reasoning being... his own. Nero was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. How the hell did one do this without causing injury? Somehow he felt the pain women suffered at losing their virginity was probably minor in comparison to taking it in the ass for the first time, but he didn't know that for sure. It never occurred to him he'd ever have to know this kind of stuff.

"Dante?" Nero asked with a suddenly cautious face. If Dante wasn't confident he wouldn't hurt the kid then how the hell was Nero supposed to be confident he wouldn't get hurt?

"I have no fucking clue..." Dante finally said with a huff of frustration. No sense lying to the kid. It didn't seem to help Nero any and Dante couldn't help but wonder with each moment ticking away if Nero was losing his nerve.

"You have to… prepare me." Nero said quietly, causing Dante's head to fly up to meet his own.

"What?"

Nero looked annoyed at having to explain this to Dante who should've known _everything_ about sex in comparison to him. He moved towards one side of his bed and pulled two things from between the mattresses. One was a small tube of KY, but that wasn't what seemed off to him so much as the other thing that came with it. Dante blinked disbelievingly down at the manila folder that had started all the trouble. Sure enough when he pulled it open there lay the numerous fan art and yaoi fiction that had forced the two to kiss in the first place. His eyes suddenly went to Nero's.

"Is this your... porn stash?"

"Oh shut up." Nero huffed. "No sense in throwing it out..." He continued blushing violet.

"I bet these came in..._handy_." He chuckled as he made a jerking off motion with his hand. Nero glared up at him. "Is this a stain?"

Nero grabbed the file and turned onto his stomach to crawl away from Dante angrily, but Dante caught his hips and dragged him back. He gently laid on him, pressing his hardness to lay against the boys buttocks and Nero seemed to sigh as Dante's lips sat by his ear. He pulled the folder from Nero and laid it out in front of them so both could see, with Dante eyeing it over Nero's shoulder.

"Let's see here," he whispered as he shifted his weight to get another sigh out of Nero who's own erection was currently pinned under him in Dante's hand. "Apparently... I'm supposed to use my fingers... heh."

Nero buried his face in the mattress as Dante moved his own fingers on Nero's trapped appendage under him, causing him to grind his backside up against Dante. He in turn closed his eyes and buried his face in Nero's neck with a low growl. He pushed the kid's hair back with his free hand and devoured the side of his neck with a sudden need to taste him.

"Dante..." Nero sighed as he lifted his hips to allow Dante more room to touch him. Dante's other hand crept up the side of the boys chin and turned his face so the hunter could kiss him deeply. He in turn moved his weight from the boy and lifted his hips until he was on his knees. He felt Nero flinch slightly. Dante leaned forward to be close to his face, whispering gently by his cheek.

"You scared?" Dante asked as he stroked Nero's hair with his free hand. Nero swallowed hard and Dante kissed his temple. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right?" Nero gave a nervous chuckle but he could still feel his body trembling both from the pleasure of Dante's hand between his thighs and the tense expectation of what was to come.

"You hurt me, I kick your ass."

Dante leaned his head onto Nero's back and laughed, which caused Nero to laugh somehow breaking a bit of the tension between them.

"Kiss me brat." Dante smirked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of Nero's grinning mouth. Nero moaned as he felt Dante's hand stroke him harder, causing him to raise his hips for him, spreading his legs as a silent indication. Moments passed of languid kisses and touching which only added to his heightened sense of arousal.

Then he felt Dante's hand smooth over his backside, and still his pleasure never descended even as he felt the wet, tense digit begin applying pressure, before slowly breaching. Instinctively he tensed out of fear of pain, yet it was more of an uncomfortable intrusion made easier by the lubrication Dante had applied while he distracted him. He let it go on for Dante, fully confident if things got too intense Dante would stop if told. He wanted to see how far he could tolerate it, how much pain his body could take. Once Dante had gotten it in he began to move it back and forth, each time pressing a little further to ease Nero's body into the feeling.

After a while Nero was too numb to the feeling of Dante's fingers by his growing pleasure from Dante fisting him to notice anything else. That was until he felt something sharp, like an electric jolt hit him as Dante's finger brushed something. It wasn't pain, but the twinge of unknown pleasure somewhere within him.

"You OK?" Dante asked when Nero's body shivered at that small ounce of pleasure.

"W-what the fu-- mmmm..." Nero purred as he felt the sudden sensation again. So entranced by it he lifted his hand back to pull Dante's head down by his lips. "Do that again..."

"This?" Dante asked.

Nero threw his head back as Dante did it again, but this time it wasn't a mere wispy brush, but a direct caress. He pulled Dante's mouth to his in a frantic kiss which seemed to heighten the feeling of euphoria as Dante caught on and began to move his finger against him. Nero couldn't believe what it was he was feeling, only having read about it in the yaoi fiction that now lay crumpled under his hand the more he pressed into it.

He let out a sharp intake of breath and voice as Dante slipped in a second finger to better adjust him. Nero released Dante to take in air, but the hunter seemed to be riding the same wave length as him, and continued his sensual kisses down his neck and back. Nero's upper half bent to lay against the bed with hips high and heavy panting coming from his mouth as Dante touched him in the two right places. Dante was taking things painfully slow, which was probably best for being Nero's first time, but the fire lit in him was making him rock against Dante's hand to get more from the one on his throbbing groin and the other pushing into him.

Nero road the wave of intense pleasure and pain all while Dante sighed and breathed next to his ear, occasionally laying his head against his back to bite and tongue the skin there. Dante remained close to him, reassuring him, being gentle and making Nero want to throw him down and just take him. He could never explain why the kind side of Dante made him so wanton, but it did.

"Dante, I--" Nero began as he felt his release slow coming. He shivered when both of Dante's hands left him gently to turn him onto his back. At seeing his lover's red and partially sweaty face Nero reached his arms out and pulled Dante to lay chest to chest with him as he kissed him in that slow way that made them both quiver. He sighed against Dante's mouth, and licked at his parched lips to refresh them as he ran his hands through the elder's hair. They nuzzled at one another, cheek to lashes, mouth to eye, and jaw to forehead.

"How you holding up?" Dante asked through a voice so shaky with desire Nero almost had trouble discerning what he had asked. His reply was not by voice, but he slipped down under Dante to wander his chest from below as his arms came around his ribcage to smooth both human and rough demonic hands over the hunter. He teased a nipple with his tongue as his demon hand fell to stroke Dante, who he was surprised to find already painfully hard and dripping.

"And I thought us _kids _were supposed to be the ones with no self control." Nero grinned as he slipped further down between them until he was laying between Dante's legs with him over him on all fours.

"Don't go getting mouthy now k-- christ..." Dante groaned as Nero licked the tip of his head with a small laugh, fisting the rest of his length with his demonic hand which seemed to shine brightly with its own light source. "You've been keeping that from me this entire time?" Dante groaned as he felt the demonic energy working through the mystical hand directly into his shaft, sending pleasurable shockwaves to his core.

"You never deserved it till now."

Dante growled as Nero leaned his head upward and took what he could into his mouth, rolling his eyes back in his head at the combination of the kid's warm mouth, the energy from his clawed hand and then his free hand moving to fondle his scrotum. His head felt delirious. It was too much when the hunter was already close to bursting just at the bit of foreplay earlier. If he didn't stop this soon...

"Get your ass back up here before I lose it in your mouth again," he half growled, half laughed as he pulled himself from Nero's inviting mouth to crawl down until he could hungrily take the kids lips. Nero opened his legs to let Dante lay against him and nearly lost it as both of their hard flesh touched in their erect positions. Nero dropped his hand down and moved Dante to press against his entrance.

"Shut up and do it before _I_ lose it." Nero commanded. Dante had to chuckle. Bottom, and yet somehow the one giving all the orders. Well, he wasn't one to reject such a forceful command...

Dante adjusted his hips, slowly running his own hand against Nero's length to give him pleasure but not make him orgasm too soon. He wanted them to come close together. Dante let out a deep breath, member now slick from the kid's mouth as he slowly pressed into his entrance.

At first Nero's eyes went wide before squinting in pain at being entered by Dante, and yet he did not ask him to stop. He bit his lip, drawing blood which Dante quickly swooped down and kissed away as his hand continued to fist him to help replace the pain with pleasure. Nero gasped against his mouth, his thighs tense around him as the boy swallowed him. With a moan the two lay still as Dante could feel himself throbbing within him, like a finger might when cut off from blood flow to the tip. It was kind of painful for Dante to be squeezed like that, and at the same time Nero was so warm he felt he might lose it just by pushing inward.

"Further." Nero gasped when Dante had not yet located that area of pleasure. Dante pushed further, burying himself as far as he could in this position and Nero let out a yell when he finally made contact with the pleasurable nerves within. It was far more intense than before and Dante had to yell when Nero squeezed him as his muscles tensed, almost trying to pull him in further. "Yeah...," the kid purred in a deep guttural growl.

"You little perv." Dante laughed as he kissed the boys sweaty forehead. He moved within him, causing further gasps as the kid tried to get use to it, and soon he felt the demonic hand scraping down his shoulder blade. Dante hissed at the sting of it and crushed his mouth against Nero's, forgiving the boy who seemed to be unable to control it at this point.

Nero wrapped his legs around Dante's hips instinctively, pulling him further as he crushed the elder's mouth to his when his hands slid up his back to press his skull forward. It seemed they were both losing control as Dante's movements became faster with the kids permissive undulation beneath him.

"W-wait..." Dante breathed heavily as he tore himself from Nero's mouth. He took the kids hands from behind his head and settled them on Nero's chest as the kid stared at him dazed and confused. Dante sat back on his knees, still embedded deep within him and placed his hands on the side of Nero's thighs to lift his hips higher. He knew if he remained in that position he would've lost it for sure, and he wanted to savor every second of Nero's warmth.

He pulled Nero's hips forward to rest Nero's backside on the top of his thighs. Dante watched him for a moment, loving the look of frustrated ecstasy in his eyes. Once situated he began to thrust slowly upward to make contact directly with the bundle of nerves in the boy that made his muscles tense. His hand again found Nero's hardness, now slick with his own juices and began to rub it with his whole hand just so he could watch Nero's reactions.

"Damn... you're beautiful."

Nero was panting heavily as he threw his head back so far only his beautiful neck was visible, causing his backside to press into Dante as he arched his back. Even when Dante made a move to control the motion the kid still found a way of taking over.

"Please... I'm so close..." Nero moaned as Dante tried to control the slow movements of his hips. "Dante..."

It was too much for him to take when Nero's arms reached out purposely for him. A plead to be held close that Dante couldn't deny. After all, there was plenty of time to enjoy the kid's body and he would be lying if he said he didn't want more than this. He finally reached out to take the kids hands and Nero pulled himself up to straddle his thighs with a loud yell as he slid down onto the remaining length missed in the other position.

A single tear fell from Nero's eye as he clung to Dante's neck when they adjusted to his new position. Dante's arms were on Nero's back to comfort him, ease him through it.

"I--... love... you old man..."

Silence followed these words, except the heavy breathing and two hearts that were beating loudly as chests pressed together. Dante felt warmth spread through him as he rubbed Nero's back. Dante wanted to say something back to him, but he had never said _that _to anyone before. He didn't really know if he could say it...

As he took a breath to form the words though Nero lifted his hips up and down with a loud moan. He reached down and began to fist himself so Dante could keep both hands on his hips to help move him along. Nero was so inexperienced it was kind of painful at first, but it was more painful because Dante needed release soon. He found it as his hips discovered a comfortable rhythm with the boy's grinding motions. Heavy breath, creaking of the mattress below them and the sound of skin on skin were drown out by the loud moans of the two men who let go of all reservations and lit into one another full force.

Dante slammed into the boy who yelled in pleasure as his eyes rolled back in his head. One of Nero's arms clasped around the elder's neck as the other rubbed his erection with the same intense fervor to match Dante's thrusting.

Nero came first, bucking his hips against Dante's as he squeezed himself harder, his body jerking as all his muscles tensed in orgasm. The look on the kids face combined with his walls tightening around Dante's hardness drove him past his limit. So out of control was he that he came within Nero without any thought.

As the intense feelings ebbed Dante allowed Nero to pull him forward where he lay on top of the kid, still within his wet warmth as his sensitive member twitched pleasurably.

"Wow..." Nero huffed in a heavy yet sleepy voice.

"Uh huh..." Dante mumbled with his face buried in Nero's shoulder. He kissed and nuzzled against his skin affectionately as the afterglow set in. "Say you'll stay here tonight."

"This is my room." Nero chuckled after a moments respite to collect himself.

Dante's head turned to look around and sure enough they weren't in his room. It was then he also recalled they were laying on a bunch of wrinkled and torn fan art depicting a lot of what they had just done. It was kind of comical, but Nero didn't seem to notice.

He lifted his head to look at a very sweaty, red and smiling Nero. It was a knowing smile, as if he expected exactly what Dante next asked.

"You should invite me to stay," he purred as he brushed a sweaty piece of hair from Nero's forehead.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked with a cocky grin and lazy eyes. Dante returned the smirk before crawling up on him, causing him to move forward within him. "Ahhhhh..." Nero sighed before starting to hit at Dante. "Jeez, can't you let me heal just a bit you pervert?"

"Of course I'll stay the night with you Nero, so kind of you to ask." Dante said as he slowly moved himself from between the boy's thighs to lie beside him. He pulled Nero against his chest, with the kid protesting only slightly. Dante lifted a hand to peel a drawing stuck to Nero's back, half wondering if the boy had sweated enough while laying on it that the drawing of Nero giving him head would've inked itself on his shoulder permanently. Ohhh how Dante would love that.

"You know what this means now, don't you?" Nero asked with a slightly excited note, oblivious to Dante's current perverted thoughts. Dante tossed the drawing away and pulled the kid closer with a yawn.

"We're officially on the pink team?" Dante blurted out noting how strange that sounded coming from his mouth. He kind of liked the _we_ part of that though... Nero sighed.

"You belong to me... _exclusively_. So you can tell your _girlfriend_ hands off. I'm _not _sharing you." Nero said possessively, which made Dante both shiver and laugh.

"Dude, Artemis is straight I swear. Besides..." Dante tilted the boys face upward. "I don't _go gay_ for just anyone."

"Good answer."

Nero snuggled up close to Dante as he pulled the blankets up and over the two of them. They both were feeling sleepy despite the light being still on in the room. Both too lazy and satiated in their current position to care, because if anything it would make watching one another easier during the night.

Yet it took them only moments of being in the warmth of one another's embrace to fall into a deep and untroubled sleep.

* * *

**Awww.... Snugglies...lol**

**Never fear those who wanted a Nero seme. As you can see Dante promised Nero to let him be top at one point. So keep your eyes open for that moment soon to come! G'night!**


	8. The Third Wheel

**Obviously I am no longer on vacation... -cries- I miss you DevilBuddyN...err, DevilWriterN. :D**

**I have been trying to divide my time on writing a little bit of each story lately, and am even close to finishing the next chapter of BIO which I hope will be the next one I post. :) I need to try and get back into the groove of the stories that have been sitting, such as Dating for Dummies, Obsession and of course Stranger Than Fiction. We'll see how that goes.**

**This chapter, I think I was on something...lol Equal parts yaoi with equal parts humor. I'm so mean to Dante...lmao! Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Read, review, stone etc...**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 8**

He felt very comfortable, sleepy and tingly from head to toe. It was the feeling of waking up, knowing you had nowhere to go and could stay curled up under the covers as long as you wanted.

Nero opened a bleary eye and saw pure white sparkling in front of him, causing him to squint at how bright it was. It was then he remembered he'd been drinking the night before and with the memory came the ache in his head. He tried to open his eyes to see what exactly it was that was blinding him. As he moved away from the white he saw it was the morning sun spilling in from the window and covering Dante's hair in a halo of light. Dante had been lying beside him, nose to nose and Nero saw his devil hand was currently entwined with the elder's.

He remembered the night before and felt a swell of emotions at seeing his sleeping companion. He didn't want Dante to wake up just yet, because he looked so breathtakingly beautiful laying next to him that he wanted to engrain it in his memory. Slowly he pulled the covers off of him until the hunter lay nude in the full morning light.

Nero sat up slightly on his elbow to gaze at him from head to toe, letting his human hand reach out and touch the soft skin of his hips, over his backside, down the side of his thigh and then up to his abs. It was so strange that something so rough and strong could momentarily look so soft and smooth. Dante was glowing and let out a small breath as Nero pressed his palm to his chest, feeling the slow tones of his heart. He just couldn't stop touching him. His hand crept up to his lips, slightly pink having become chafed from their kisses only a few hours ago, to the soft yet mussed tresses of silken hair that lay over his left eye. He pushed it back from his face, feeling his hand tingling from the softness of it as he smoothed his fingers through.

Best of all he had survived his first time with Dante, which meant that soon Nero would know what it felt like to take this man before him. While it had hurt in the beginning, what had taken over once he eased into the gentle rocking motion of Dante had been indescribable and Nero felt warmth creep into his cheeks at the thought of sharing that experience with Dante sometime soon. Possibly now... He considered seducing Dante, but as he shifted his weight...

"Ow, ahhh." Nero groaned as not only his ass hurt, but the joints of his legs and lower back hurt too. He didn't rightly understand why he felt like this.

"You OK?" Dante suddenly whispered beside him in a sleepy voice.

"My legs hurt."

"Heh, sorry about that." He said stretching into his pillow.

"What the hell?" Nero growled as he sat up gingerly, feeling like he was suddenly older than Dante when his joints popped and groaned in protest.

"I think we got a little too enthusiastic." Dante replied sympathetically as he wrapped an arm around Nero's waist and dragged him to lie against him. He buried his face in the kid's hair and Nero protested when it began to tickle him there.

"So what now?" Nero asked when things went quiet again.

"You ask too many questions. Can't we just stay still a while?"

"I have to ask questions. You're the one with all the answers."

Nero turned in his arms with a sharp hiss.

"Damn, what did you do to me?"

Dante chuckled and brushed his lips against the kid's forehead.

"Nothing you didn't beg for at the time."

"Teh, as if... I was drunk." Nero said looking away from him with a blush.

"You sure like to use that excuse don't you?" Dante chuckled as he turned his face back towards him. "Really though. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Nero looked at him surprised at the gentle tone that came along with that question and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. He leaned forward and kissed Dante chastely before putting his arms around him to lay closer.

"You kidding? As soon as I'm healed over I'm thinking we go round two." He laughed against Dante's shoulder. He heard Dante laugh and felt his hands begin wandering over his naked shoulder, back, and behind. "What are you doing?"

"You got to look and feel me up. It's only fair."

Nero hid his face in Dante's neck as the hunter pulled his own covers off and he felt cool air hit his skin, causing goose bumps to break out and expand when he felt Dante's warm hands on his body again.

"You're shaking kid, you cold?" Dante whispered in his ear, and Nero could hear the grin in it.

"Shut up," Nero replied with a slight shiver in his breathy tone. He kissed the side of the old man's neck, stretching his knee out to go between Dante's. Then he felt another twinge of pain and eased off a bit. His body was working against his need to be close to the hunter.

"C'mon kid. Better stop before I take you again."

"I like being close to you." Nero whispered in a shaky breath.

"Then let's take this out of the bedroom."

Dante pushed Nero back and sat up to move off the bed. He only eyed the hunter as he walked fully naked around to his side of the bed and soon Nero's sitting form was eye to eye with his...

"What exactly do you intend to do from that position?" Nero growled as he avoided looking at eye level.

Dante shook his head with a smirk and bent over to help Nero up. It hurt, but once he was standing it seemed to numb a bit as he fell into Dante.

"Can you walk?" Dante asked.

"You're not carrying me. I'll manage... Point me in the right direction."

"Bathroom."

Dante stayed close, allowing Nero to lean on him as they ambled towards the bathroom. The pain was going away the more he stretched his legs and soon he let go of Dante to walk the rest of the way by himself. The hunter then left him to go turn on the shower and stepped inside. He turned back to Nero and beckoned for him to join him. Nero only lifted a brow at him questioningly

"I'm taking responsibility. Get over here and let me make it up to you."

Dante put his hand out towards him and Nero hobbled over to join him in the shower.

"Damn, that's hot." Nero hissed as the water hit his back.

"Why thank you." Dante chuckled as he leaned over him to turn the hot water down a bit. "Better?"

Nero didn't answer, only turned from Dante to soak himself under the shower head. He smiled as he felt Dante behind him begin washing his back.

"Shouldn't this feel weird?" Nero asked wiping water from his eyes.

"Surprisingly it doesn't. You know Vergil and I had to take baths together as kids, so maybe the ease comes from those memories...." He said before adding. "With the noticeable exception."

"That's we're not blood related?" Nero chuckled.

"That I have never considered doing _this _to him." Dante answered as he put his arms around Nero to pull his back to his chest before one of his hands snaked itself southward in the front.

"Oh not fair..." Nero grumbled when Dante ran his pointer finger down his length. "I thought you were gonna take responsibility?"

"I am. I'm washing you aren't I?"

Dante's hand took hold and began to rub soap over him, causing Nero to lean against the tiled wall as he felt himself harden under Dante's soapy touch. He was strangely aware of the fact his backside was pressed into Dante as he leaned over Nero's back to keep a hand on him, and yet despite the obvious pressure growing against the back of his thigh Dante stayed clear of that area. Nero was grateful for the respite, as his body still ached from the night's passion.

It was then he remembered what he had said to the old man in the midst of his pleasurable delirium. He had told Dante that he loved him. He tried to push the memory from his mind, especially when the silence had grown so thick you could cut it with a knife. He knew it was too soon and yet in that moment he did love Dante and couldn't help but say it. He had loved him in secret for so long it just slipped out in the heat of the moment. He was so afraid of how Dante would respond he didn't give him the chance to, taking the initiative to distract Dante instead. Nero hoped Dante's feeling towards him were mutual, or at least if they weren't now they would be sometime soon. He wasn't kidding when he said Dante belonged to him exclusively...

Nero turned to stand with his back against the wall, pulling Dante into a close hug when the two shivered under the warm water as their wet bodies clung together. Nero shyly lifted his mouth to run over Dante's as the hot water forced both of their hair down onto their faces.

"Here I thought I could just be a good boy and bathe you, and yet again I come to find the urge to jump you much more tempting." Dante chuckled as he slicked the kid's hair back from his face. "Too bad your body needs a bit of rest. Then again we can always use the old stand by."

He took Nero's demonic hand and set it on his pectoral muscle before slowly leading it downward.

"I want to learn more about the benefits of having that demonic hand you've been keeping from me." He grinned as the rough hand moved down his abs and slid just below his naval...

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Dante? You in there?" Lady's voice suddenly called after she knocked.

The two jumped at the sudden noise coming from the locked door. Nero almost slipped before Dante caught him, causing him to grab hold of the shower curtain and rip the thing clean off the hooks. Nero used it to cover himself as if Lady could see them through the door.

"What the HELL do you want?" Dante asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"So you are home then. Good. Meet me downstairs." She ordered.

"Like hell--"

Two bullet holes shot through the door and Dante's protest died in his throat.

--

Dante left the bathroom first to go get dressed; allowing Nero to act as if he'd jumped in the shower _after _Dante had vacated it. He was ready to break the woman in halfat disturbing his... _Nero expedition. _

He found Lady using his desk to disassemble Kalina Anne and huffed when some sticky substance got all over one of his magazines.

"What?" He growled when she didn't turn to acknowledge him even after he stood behind her for a good two minutes.

"One sec."

He raised a brow at her before tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. She just continued to assemble the damnable weapon.

"I have things to do you know...," he growled when she continued to ignore him.

"From the looks of it you _have _been neglecting your porn magazines. You must be so very _busy_." Lady mused as she finally turned to acknowledge his existence.

"What do you want?"

"Can't a girl come and hang? Am I only good for money and missions?" Lady asked with a hint of danger in the last question. He noted her gun was not holstered.

"Sure. Though I doubt you're here for any three of those reasons." He replied blandly as he took a seat in his chair, mentally kicking her weapons off the desk for his feet. However he wasn't in the mood to get shot today.

"I came for the boy," she announced. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What boy?"

"Nero. He's still here right?"

"You called me out of my shower... because you needed Nero?! Why not just ask for him yourself!" Dante snapped.

"I couldn't find him in his room."

_Oh yeah... he was with me... in the shower._ Well he couldn't tell her that, so he decided to just drop it.

"He got in the shower after I got out. If you'd just said you needed him I would've sent him down here instead of letting him bypass me."

"Oh... well then I'll just wait." She said as she moved to stand before his desk and went back to work on Kalina Anne.

"Can't you _wait _somewhere else? How about I have him meet you somewhere." Dante sighed very much annoyed at her lingering presence.

"Damn, what's up your ass?"

Dante almost choked as he swallowed part way through that little comment. It brought up thoughts not meant to be thought with Lady around. He hoped he wasn't red. Then he realized he was grumpy, and it was because Lady had interrupted him and Nero's... bonding time. Damn, he really was turning into a woman.

"Just tired is all," he replied calmly as he tried to hide the choke from moments before as a cough. She only looked at him doubtfully.

"Hey Lady."

The two looked up and there was Nero at the top of the steps, fresh from the shower and dressed. Today it was a blue tank that not only complimented his eyes, but clung so tightly the kid might as well have been a buff, shirtless smurf. Dante grinned up at him and Nero only glared. More than likely because he could see Dante's thoughts.

"Hey there Nero. We were just talking about you." Lady chimed.

Dante let out a loud bark of laughter he couldn't contain that made both of them turn to look at him alarmed. Considering the last thing Lady had said was asking what was _up his ass_... that was somehow talking about Nero?

"I think devil boy needs some rest. You up for coming out with me today?" Lady asked as she moved to stand at the bottom of the steps. "I want to see what else your devil hand can do... Dante! What the hell is so funny?!" Lady snapped when Dante again started sniggering, trying so hard to contain his laughter.

Nero's face went from red to bloodless as no doubt he knew what Dante found so amusing. Then his eyes glared daggers at Dante. He moved down the steps gingerly.

"You OK Nero?"

"Oh yeah, just got attacked by a demon last night," Nero said with a knowing smirk, side glancing at Dante when Lady wasn't paying attention.

"If he was too much for you kid, you should've never got him going in the first place." Dante mused smugly. Nero ignored him with an angry sniff.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself Nero. If you play too much it takes a toll. Finish it quickly. My motto is grab em by the balls and squeeze." Lady grinned proudly before Dante fell out of his chair with a loud thud and more boisterous laughter.

"Can I borrow your gun?" Nero asked Lady in a low tone.

"W-wait... s-s-orry..." Dante breathed as he put both hands above his head, leaning against the desk as he tried to control his laughter. "The kid can't come out today Lady. He's still gotta help me with the store front." He continued as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I can always do that later." Nero said evilly. "I think I _want _to go out with Lady today."

"Eh?" Dante questioned as his smile faded. _Well damn it all to hell_... "You promised to help me out."

"I seem to recall offering to help when time allowed. Right now I want to spend some time with Lady." Nero said coolly. "Besides, you're having such a good time by yourself, wouldn't want to ruin your fun."

Dante seemed to lose his cockiness as he contemplated an afternoon alone when all he wanted to do was tie the kid to his bed and not let him leave it for the next three days. Odd, but he felt like a hormonal teenager with a never ending thirst for the object of his desire. Even now he was vaguely aware that just looking at Nero messing with him was giving him lustful thoughts on how to punish the boy. _Damn, I am an old pervert._

"Well then, if you want to head out..."

"I do." Nero interrupted as he turned and smiled at Lady who Dante noticed was eyeing them both nervously. He recalled that she was a yaoi fan girl and knew they'd have to watch it or else she might begin to pick up on what was going on between them.

"Cool then. Lady, could you go wait outside, I just need to have a word with Nero before he heads out." Dante said in an even, almost bored tone to mask his intentions.

"Meet you outside Nero?" She asked nervously almost looking as if she thought the two might begin a fist fight.

"Sure. I'll be fine." Nero replied with a grin and a wink. She looked back and eyed Dante nervously as she grabbed Kalina Anne off his desk.

"Remember Nero. Grab, twist, and pull..." She said putting a free finger to her nose, eyeing Dante and nodding at him before leaving out the front door slowly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nero asked cockily as he crossed his arms. Dante leaned back in his chair finally able to put his feet on his desk with his hands behind his head. He observed Nero under his wet hair and smiled.

"Have fun today." He said simply as he grabbed one of the cleaner looking mags to lie over his face and closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Teh, whatever." Nero growled, obviously hoping for some kind of objection on Dante's part but Dante was giving none. So Nero walked for the door and grasped the handle.

"Oh, and kid?"

In a flash Dante was up and Nero turned around in time to find himself suddenly pinned to the door.

"Dant...mmm" He snapped as a hand came over his mouth.

"You are so cute when you're flustered." Dante chuckled. Nero tried to beat him away with his fists, trying to connect one to his head. "Now this won't do. All I want is a kiss..."

Dante leaned in close to him, both of them breathing slightly heavy for two separate reasons. He let his hand fall from Nero's mouth and the boy gasped for breath as he tried to push the elder away.

"Who are you fighting? Don't you want me to kiss you?" He purred against Nero's mouth, but Nero snapped his teeth at Dante who backed off a bit. "Don't tell me I have to get you drunk just to get a little bit of affection?"

Nero opened his mouth to give some smart ass reply that was quickly contained as Dante pressed a kiss to his lips causing Nero to groan in frustration. Especially when Dante slowed it to the devastatingly good kiss that had caused Nero to crumble the night before. He softly caressed the boys tongue with his own as he pulled their two bodies together so close their Adam's apples fought for dominance. Then Dante lifted the kid's legs to wrap around his waist.

"Dante!" Nero hissed. "Lady is right outside!"

"Hmmm, you beginning to understand now?" Dante asked with a knowing grin. "You dug yourself a hole." He leaned forward and sucked gently on Nero's bottom lip before staring at him. "I'll be here, all alone, touching myself and calling your name. And you Nero..." He ran a hand up under his shirt to touch his bare skin, causing Nero to bare his teeth as he tossed his head back. "You will be with Lady, hard as a rock and thinking about me touching myself and calling your name with nothing to do."

"I can control it." Nero hissed as he felt Dante's obvious need pressing to his own.

"Is that so?"

With that Dante set his legs down, leaving him to stand hot breathed against the door.

"You two have fun now."

"Y-you ass!" Nero growled angry at the fact Dante had pulled that stunt on purpose.

"When are you going to learn Nero that playing these little games with me will take you nowhere you want to be." Dante mused as he sat up on his desk, leaned back on his arms with his legs dangling slightly spread over the side. An open invitation should Nero want more. "So... will you stay, or will you go?"

Nero made some odd hand gesture as if to say something, faltered, tried again, faltered before finding something to say.

"Oh yeah?" He said in an unconvincing tone at losing his train of thought as Dante reached over his shoulder and pulled is shirt off with one hand. Nero's eyes narrowed before he turned and grabbed his jacket. He opened the front door, and slammed it shut behind him.

Dante sighed as he lay back on his desk. He really did like messing with the kid, but wished Nero could see through to the fact Dante wanted him to himself today. He wasn't good at saying as much though and Nero seemed to oddly take offense to Dante's _forward_ way of making him stay.

"Oh well. Guess it's just you and me old buddy," he said mournfully as he flexed his right hand.

--

Nero thought that Lady wanted to take him on a mission, but oddly enough she wanted someone to go with her as she ran some errands, before stopping off to grab some ice cream on the way home. Nero had a bit of a sweet tooth, so he didn't mind, but he couldn't keep his mind off of what he'd left back at the shop.

Of course Dante said those things knowing Nero wouldn't get the images out of his head. He was still a teen until he turned 20, and prone to an overactive imagination as well as a rabid sex drive. It was only made worse by the fact he'd had his first real sexual experience the night before and there is no coming back once you've had a taste of it. He craved the old man now, there was no doubt.

Lady spoke, and he barely heard a word as he tried so hard to keep naughty things out of his head. So intense was the process he thought comically that he'd probably burst a blood vessel in his eye. The only saving grace was the more he walked with Lady the less he noticed pain in his legs and backside. A few hours and he was good as new again, although he didn't know what that meant in terms of seeing Dante. It made him anxious to see him again.

"Hey Nero, wait." Lady said as she stopped him before he walked back into Devil May Cry.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything OK? You were quiet the whole time and the atmosphere between you and Dante this morning was palpable." She inquired curiously.

Nero stiffened. Did she somehow sense the sexual tension between the two? Did she know? _Oh shit._

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it, just I hope you aren't fighting. You two are such good friends I'd hate for something small to cause a rift between you," she continued as she set a hand on his shoulder. _Friends... Heh, yeah. _Nero wanted to pass out as his heart rate slowed.

"Naw. He's just pissed about the shop and me not having it done yet. We talked when you were waiting outside and we're gonna finish it up tomorrow." He lied expertly.

"I'm glad." She beamed at him before turning towards the door. Nero let out a sigh of relief behind her back.

The two walked inside to find Dante lying asleep on the couch, with a ton of tissues lying scattered on the floor around it. Nero's eyes widened at the number of tissues. How many times did the old man...? He just thanked god Dante's pants weren't open.

"Dante, you seriously need to stop throwing your snot rags around. I could get sick!" Lady yelled so innocently it made Nero chuckle. Dante sat bolt upright and began picking up the evidence, obviously not expecting them to come home before his nap was over. Nero shrugged off his jacket with a grin before kneeling down and helping him clean up.

"You dirty old man," he whispered with a chuckle.

"_Your _dirty old man. Never forget it." Dante replied under his breath as he reached out to grab the same tissue Nero was aiming for. Instead he brushed his fingers over his demonic hand and whispered. "I missed you."

Nero looked up surprised to find Dante blushing slightly before he stood to discard all he'd picked up. Nero remained down still reaching his hand out as he stared at Dante as he said something that only he found amusing to Lady.

_I kinda... missed you too. _He said internally, feeling something warm within.

"So boys, what do you say to a good old game of cards?"

Nero stood to discard what he'd picked up and nodded.

Dante shrugged, obviously not caring what they were doing so long as Lady didn't wear out her stay too much longer.

He had never found cards so boring in his life. Oh sure, Nero and Lady were enjoying it all right, but Dante just couldn't stop looking between the clock and Nero. He had lost a ton of money to Lady because he just didn't care about winning or losing. He would claim his own reward after Lady left.

Nero sat directly across from him at the square card table, and would equally stare him down with a smile as if he too had the same thoughts. It was driving Dante crazy every time he stared into those eyes and saw his own thoughts mirrored there.

Then he got an idea...

Dante leaned back, pretending to stretch. As he did he knocked Nero's boot with his own as Lady counted the cards out to them. Nero's eyes found his and he secretly smirked. So Dante moved further, letting the tip of his boot caress the hard outer shell of Nero's, who blushed. It only made him feel bolder.

He pulled his foot back and leaned his elbows on the table as the next hand was ready to go. He pretended to be involved in the game as his foot again reached out and tapped Nero's boot. Dante looked up to see Nero still blushing and quickly looked back at his cards. He wondered how far he could get his leg, and what areas he could secretly touch under the cover of the table.

He slipped out of his one boot discretely and found rough leather boots. He ran his toes up the long leg, reaching until he realized something. As he reached forward it wasn't going up someone's leg, but under it... _strange..._

_BANG_

"AHHH!!!" Dante screamed as he felt the bullet tear through his foot.

"That's what you get for playing footsie with me pervert." Lady growled not even looking up from her cards fanned out in one hand, with the other obviously under the table holding her gun.

"Gaaahhh," he groaned as he bit his knuckle from the pain of it. Nero stared wide eyed at him either about to cringe or laugh. Apparently the latter as he let out a surprised laugh when his gaze turned to stare at Lady.

"Squeeze and pull baby," she remarked coolly as she lifted the gun from beneath the table and blew on the barrel.

"NOT funny!" Dante growled. The pain was subsiding as he heard the bullet remove itself from his skin, tapping on the floor when it fell. "You are such a bitch."

"Perv." Lady said tartly.

Dante was just about fed up. Not only was he hormonally charged with no worthwhile release, but now he'd been shot in the flipping foot! Somehow he preferred head shots. A lot less painful since he was unconscious while he healed. He twisted his foot this way and that to make sure the splintered bone had reset before slipping back into his boot. Nero's laughing calmed and he gave Dante an apologetic look that also reasoned... _It was kind of funny though._

"I'm getting thirsty." Dante growled. "You two want anything?" He asked as he eyed Nero pointedly.

"I'm good." Lady replied.

"I could use a drink, but I dunno what I want." Nero replied playing along.

"Why don't you come with me then and have a look in my fridge. I'm sure I've got something to your liking." Dante said with a serious face that didn't match his playful stare. He was gonna get payment for Nero laughing at him.

"Beer?" Nero teased.

Dante didn't answer, only stood and headed for the kitchen door.

"You really shouldn't be drinking, you're underage." Lady pointed out as she began shuffling the deck.

"I'm only kidding. He wouldn't give it to me anyway." Nero said as he stood to follow after Dante. "Be right back."

He followed close behind Dante, not trying to walk too fast or slow as to make it seem obvious that he wanted to push the old man inside. Sure enough as soon as the door clicked shut behind them he found himself pressed against the countertop, lips rough against his. They hadn't even bothered to turn the light on as they groped for one another in the dark.

Nero wasn't going to be the submissive one now, instead turning to press Dante against the counter. He heard Dante give a growl of disapproval, especially when he lifted his legs and set him on the counter top. Nero bent over and as he pushed Dante's shirt up dropped his mouth down to kiss the exposed flesh of his chest.

Dante had to admit the he liked the aggressive side of Nero, although it made him slightly tense at being dominated. He remembered that he had promised to let the kid top him the night before. Therefore Nero being in control suddenly made him nervous, something he hadn't felt in a long time...

Nero pushed Dante to lean back as he palmed his groin through his pants, grabbing Dante's hand to press against his own with a hot breath as their lips met again. The night's passion proving fruitless as they craved each other as if nothing had occurred at all. Nero's lips moved to his ears, breathing heavily against his earlobe and sending chills down Dante's spine.

"Did you really miss me?" He asked through a breathless pant.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Show me," he whispered as he kissed the shell of his ear. "How did you touch yourself when you thought of me calling your name? _Dante..._" Nero moaned for effect as his breath quivered.

Dante swallowed hard as his eyes practically rolled back in his head at that request. When had he corrupted the sweet, innocent kid?

The elder's hand lifted to unbutton the kid's jeans, his hands trembling as Nero continued to rub him through his own. He wanted to touch Nero, make him do and say all the things Dante had imagined as he touched himself prior to their return.

Dante's hand reached within as Nero let out a breathy growl against his mouth before kissing him deeply.

"Hey, what's taking you..." Lady's voice cut off as she walked into the pitch black room. "Guys?"

Dante hopped off the counter painfully as Nero tried to locate the fridge. When Lady found the light switch Dante was sitting at the kitchen table with his legs crossed and Nero was standing in the middle of the room still groping for the fridge that was... behind him.

"What are you two doing?"

"Looking for drinks." Nero replied.

"In... the dark?"

"That would explain why it took us so long to find them." Dante said as if it was _so _obvious. "Duh..."

"Oh look! Here they are..." Nero chimed as he clutched the fridge door and pulled it open. "Water Dante?"

"No, no. I'm uh, actually quite tired. Think I'm gonna hit the hay early." Dante said, but did not stand.

"Awww, really? It's only 8." Lady griped.

"Long day, worked a _ton _before you two came back," he added as he faked a yawn.

"Fine... Think I could crash on the couch tonight?" She asked.

"Sure sure, you know where the extra blankets are. Oh look! Newspaper." Dante said as he snagged it off the table and held it in front of him when he stood. "Think I'll read this before I go to bed. Night guys."

With that Dante exited the room hurriedly, holding the newspaper by his crotch as to not give away what exactly the two were up to. That left Nero, who's large demon hand could hide anything when conveniently placed.

"Huh... Wonder what's up with him. Well, at least you'll play cards with me rig... oh." Lady suddenly smirked with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Airing it out?" she asked with a glance downward.

Nero looked down and obviously Dante had gotten further than he thought, because even with his hand covering his crotch the metal teeth of his zipper managed to catch the light just enough to draw her attention to the fact it was open. He quickly zipped it up and rubbed his nose nervously.

--

Lady made him play three more hands, and when he said _made _her he meant he felt obligated to because she caught him with his zipper down. What he really wanted to do was get up into the safety of his room and wait for Dante. He would come to Nero tonight... wouldn't he? Yet the more time ticked away the more unsure he became.

_What if he rubbed one off and just fell asleep? _Nero glowered at his cards. Then he would just have to remind him that trying to sleep when Nero wanted attention wasn't something he handled well. In fact, he was healed over now so it meant he could take Dante whenever the two got down to it, which could still be yet tonight.

He'd gotten a small taste of it, and surprisingly Dante had seemed to be enjoying the attention he was trying to lavish on him in the kitchen. Oh how Nero wanted to spoil the old man.

"You dazing out on me Nero?"

His vision returned to see Lady's hand waving before his eyes, he startled back to reality and flinched from her hand's close proximity.

"No, I'm cool." Nero said with a nervous laugh. Then again he could use this to his advantage... "I'm actually pretty tired myself. I think I'm gonna hit the sack." He continued as he stretched for show.

"Yeah, I guess I should head off too. Got something going on early tomorrow here in town, which is why I wanted to crash." Lady said as she too stretched. She dropped the cards and stared down at them. "We'll pick this up in the morning... G'night."

"Night." Nero said softly, although he could've kissed her for letting him go. He took the steps slowly to not seem too eager, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before walking back past Dante's room. He looked over the banister to see Lady nowhere in the main area, so Nero lightly let his demonic claws scrape against the hunter's door as he passed. He hoped Dante was still awake and would get the invitation.

He went to his room and he waited. His ears pricked up to hear Lady moving about downstairs doing who knows what. When things became quiet again Nero felt his blood begin to race, thumping in his ears as he continued to listen for the sound of movement on the second floor. Then he heard it. Movement.

He heard the clunk of boots coming nearer and his breathing became heavy with anticipation. This was it. He was going to lose _his_ virginity to Dante. His face suddenly felt warm at this thought. What if he was no good? What if he did something so obviously wrong that Dante laughed at him, or rejected him? _Ahhh, don't think of that now!_

A light knock came to his door and his heart stopped beating for a second. His chest squeezed as he stopped breathing. Somehow he found the will to stand, to reach a trembling hand out. He swallowed hard as he turned the knob and flung the door open...


	9. Resentment Grows

**LMAO!!! Ok, you'll have to forgive me in this chapter. I deviated just a little bit for the sake of a dream sequence of Nero's. After all, since the kid wants to top Dante it's only natural his dreams show Dante as... OOC. Blame the anime **_**Junjou Romantica **_**for it...lmao I love the scene in the 4th episode when Misaki finds one of Usagi's BL novels where it makes him out to be a complete girl...lmao '**_**Make me wet and dirty all over...**_**' BAHAHAHAHAHA! His reaction is priceless. **

**Which, if you're a yaoi fan and have not seen Junjou Romantica then for SHAME! It's the only yaoi anime I've seen with emphasis on humor AND love. Even the 'hot' parts are done tastefully and since it's a TV show it doesn't go graphic, yet somehow it's still... yaoi. :D It's the perfect yaoi in my opinion with a wonderful cast of characters... -happy sigh-**

**Actually I got my beta hooked and she's not a yaoi fan at ALL. But she adores JR. Season 2 came out in October and I've been watching the English subs over and over again... I've even considered doing a DMC/JR crossover oneshot. It would be yaoi only in the sense of the JR cast and would be rated T, so it would be more like Homophobic Tendencies. Yaoi for humor. I just think I could have too much fun writing Dante having to watch over Misaki to prevent him from being taken by Usagi's older brother... Bahahahahaha!**

**"Dude, why is he always telling me to 'baka'?" Dante asked Usagi pointedly. He let out a quiet huff.**

**"He's calling you an idiot."**

**"He's what?! Where is that little brat!" *grabs hold of Misaki who keeps yelling 'Hanase baka Dante-san!' "Speak english you little..."**

**Ok, I'm getting off track now...lol Ahem. There's my whackjob moment for the day :D**

**This chapter is a little longer than normal, and... well... -blush- You would think I'd have gotten use to Dante and Nero fooling around by now. I'm such a prude...lol Lucky me, those two aren't! Hopefully it will entertain you guys for funny and... other reasons. **_**Ahem...**_

**So as always enjoy this chapter, and **_**go see Junjou Romantica **_**right now! -runs-**

**Ohhh, and BIO chapter 12 is almost finished...lmao I'm on a roll eh? -runs again-**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Nero..." a voice whispered from the doorway. He felt his disappointment like a knife, cutting his hopes in half. It was Lady...

"Everything OK?" He asked trying to not let his disappointment show too much.

"Found the blankets, but I couldn't find any extra pillows. You have an extra one?"

"Sure, one sec."

Nero turned back towards his bed and for the first time realized something he'd been too preoccupied to notice before. He hadn't been to his room to clean up all the yaoi artwork the two had all over the bed. He gave a nervous look over his shoulder before tossing the discarded blanket on top of everything. He pulled an extra pillow off and turned back to Lady.

"I think you dropped this," she said as she began to bend over and pick up a loose piece of paper that had been lying face down. _Oh no..._ Nero's eyes widened before he was at the door in a flash. In the same breath he snatched the image from her and pushed the pillow into her grabbing hands.

"I really need to pick up my room," he grinned boyishly avoiding her questioning stare. He crumpled the piece of paper up in his hand. "Well, g'night Lady."

"Yeah... night Nero."

Lady stood for a moment just looking at him as if he had a monkey on his shoulder, before turning and walking back down the hall. Nero closed the door with a deep sigh and walked over to his bed to begin removing the now crumpled, torn, and dirtied artwork. He felt himself blush as he looked at them, but quickly stashed them under his mattress. He would wait till Lady left to venture out to destroy them. He didn't need them anymore, and just throwing them out would be dangerous after all they went through to get them removed from the public eye.

Nero stood and dropped himself face first onto his bed. He snuggled against the sheets and his single pillow. He felt himself warm as he could still smell Dante on them, and there was nothing else he wanted right now then the old man.

As time went by Nero became more and more fearful that Dante had forgotten about him. He had to restrain himself from pulling his 'porn' stash out the longer he was forced to listen to silence while inhaling deeply the old man's scent. It was torturous, but not only because he wanted him, but he wanted him physically close by. The idea of another long night spent alone when he'd had yet another taste of waking to Dante beside him made him depressed. Maybe it made Nero a woman, but he wanted Dante lying beside him where he could keep him under lock and key.

Then he heard a knocking at the door again...

He quickly jumped up and slowly opened the door to find... no one. _God Damnit. _He stepped outside to look up and down the hall to see nothing but darkness and the flickering of the TV coming from downstairs. He debated sneaking down to Dante's room and punching the old man for forgetting about him. But punishment would be best served by pretending he didn't want to see Dante either. He glared at Dante's door down the hall, before he felt an arm grab him from the darkened corner behind him.

Nero jumped, but quickly picked up on the immediate scent left on his pillows only seconds before and felt his body relax into the chest it was being pulled to.

"You are such a jerk." Nero whispered.

"Gonna invite me in?" Dante chuckled as he walked Nero towards his bedroom door, obviously not needing an answer as he crossed the threshold with Nero.

When Dante had closed the door Nero turned towards him, pulling his own shirt over his head as he stared back at his companion. Dante reached a hand out to smooth over his jaw, fingers trailing lightly down his neck, and stopping to press his palm over his heart.

"You gonna pass out on me?" He quipped as he felt the rapid beating there.

"I don't know about passing out, but I intend to do other things _on you."_ Nero smiled back at him, taking his hand in his own to brush his lips over his knuckles. He pulled Dante towards the bed, but rather than sitting put both his arms around his neck in a deep kiss. He even went so far as to stand on his toes to reach closer, pressing Dante's clothed torso against his bare one.

He pulled away from his mouth, moving back in, and pulling away again. Merely tasting his lips in a slow fashion. After all, if this was going to be his first time with the old man he wanted to take his time and do things right so Dante would never forget it. His confidence grew when Dante let out a tremulous sigh. So Nero slowly turned them in place until Dante was the one with the back of his knees to the bed. Then slowly he pushed him down to sit.

Nero then set his knee on the bed between Dante's thighs and pushed him back to lie down as he kissed him again. All the while his demonic hand caressed the skin of his chest and abdomen up under his shirt.

"Today has been hell." Dante sighed as he pushed Nero's hair from his face to look at him. "Never thought I'd miss someone who's currently living under the same roof."

Nero blushed hotly at those words, because they mirrored his exact thoughts. It wasn't an 'I love you', but it was a confession none the less. Why did the old man always know how to make him feel such affection? In all the years he'd known him Dante had the worst pick up lines, but he never said anything like this to his female companions. Or had Nero just never seen how he behaved with them behind closed doors when no one else was around?

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. I don't like you looking so thoughtful when it furrows your brows like that." Dante said as he broke Nero's thoughts. He realized his features were a bit tensed when they relaxed under Dante's touch. Had Nero been that obvious about it? "You can tell me what's on your mind you know."

_Like hell. _Nero was just being stupid. Only he would think of things like Dante's exes when he should've been confirming his feelings for the hunter. So he dipped his head down and kissed the hollow of Dante's throat instead, feeling the vibration of Dante's laugh there as he chuckled.

"That works too I guess."

He savored every slow, methodical kiss left on the hunter's neck. Dante's scent was more apparent there, no doubt by whatever aftershave the old man wore. He nuzzled just under his ear, before wrapping his arms around Dante to hold him close. This was what he wanted. To know Dante was his, and wasn't going anywhere. He wanted him all to himself even if it was selfish. He wanted to indulge himself in being a selfish kid for just a few moments.

He heard Dante sigh as he slowly ran his fingers through Nero's hair, causing Nero to sigh too. He never thought it could feel so good to care, and be cared for by another person.

"You better not fall asleep on me." Dante warned with a hint of a laugh.

"Won't." Nero whispered in Dante's ear. He felt sleepy, but it wasn't the type that made someone fall asleep. It was the same, peaceful serenity he'd felt the night before while lying like this with Dante. He lightly kissed his earlobe before turning Dante's face away from him and began his exploration of the taught muscles at the side of his throat again. Dante's hand found his, and Nero pushed it down into the mattress, followed by the other until Dante lay unable to do much but feel what Nero offered.

He left the hands on the mattress pointedly with a look at Dante that clearly said _don't you move those. _Dante only smirked at him with a devious twinkle in his eyes. Nero sat up and began to pull up on Dante's shirt, causing the elder's body to arch beautifully to remove it in his laying position. Then he unbuttoned the jeans, never taking his eyes off of Dante who shamelessly stared right back at him, as if knowing Nero's thoughts. _I'm not gonna blush kid. _Nero's eyes narrowed as he pulled the jeans down over his hips until he was in nothing but his black briefs. Still his eyes challenged Nero's dominance.

Nero bent down and smoothed his lips over Dante's taught stomach. He gently tongued his belly button which earned him an audible groan from the elder that made his manhood twitch pleasurably in the confines of the jeans he still wore. He moved upwards, leaving a love trail of bites behind as he sought out and nuzzled the hunter's areola, which he nuzzled at until it budded.

Dante was writhing now as he continued his play on such a sensitive area. Nero felt Dante's hands come to tussle his hair again, but Nero quickly grabbed them and held them down.

"That's not fair." Dante partially moaned, partially laughed at being restricted. Nero didn't answer him, only took the supple nipple in his mouth causing Dante to hiss pleasurably. Ohhhh how Nero loved this. He kept his mouth on it, but brushed his tongue back and forth very slowly. He was going to make Dante pay for not coming to him earlier.

The hands in his twisted, trying so hard to break free from his grasp, but Nero was too determined now as he moved to the other side and began teasing the other. Dante's back arched, wanting that contact. Nero chuckled a low growl against it.

"Now who's the impatient one?"

"Just you wait. I'll make you regret this torment." Dante said in a strained voice ending in an accidental whimper when Nero lightly scraped his teeth over the already swollen nub. Dante swore, licked his lips and pressed his hips up into Nero's stomach.

"Whadya say?" Nero teased at Dante's reaction. Dante didn't answer, obviously knowing regardless of what he said it made no difference to Nero what happened in the future. All that mattered was now, and until Dante found a way to break his hold Nero, not Dante, was in charge. Nero moved up to hover over Dante's face, glorifying the defiant, yet obvious heat there. He tried to wedge the elder's legs open so he could slip to lay between them, but Dante wasn't budging and somewhat tensed.

"What?" Dante growled at him as Nero's smile only widened.

Nero dropped his hand down and slid into the briefs, knowing all too well that Dante would have to open those legs sooner or later in the pleasure of being touched. It was a natural instinct. But it seemed that this was what Dante wanted him to do, because the second he had a single hand free he put his weight into the kid and suddenly Nero was staring _up _at him. The single hand that once held Dante's was now holding his wrist and his other was quickly added.

"Hey!" Nero protested as Dante straddled his hips.

"I told you you'd regret it." Dante said laughingly. Nero broke a hand free before he started pushing and hitting him. Dante only laughed harder and worked to reclaim the flailing limbs. Soon despite Nero's protests he found himself somewhat laughing.

"Get off me you old fart."

"Make me Mr. big and dominant." Dante taunted as he tried to swoop in and kiss him. Nero turned his face away.

"No, get off you pervert!" He laughed, closing his eyes and mentally trying to cut ties between them. He was supposed to be the dominant one. Tough, and seductive. Not laughing like a moron because Dante was attempting to kiss him. _It is kind of funny though... _NO! He needed to get control!

Finally he grabbed Dante's hands and sat up, pushing them behind Dante's back.

"Well, what exactly did that accomplish?" Dante asked as he breathed down at Nero. Dante was sitting on his lap, dwarfing him in height so he was basically face to mid chest with the hunter. His hands were trapped holding Dante's and it definitely gave him no advantages.

"Well." Nero began, but Dante interrupted him.

"I'll show you what," he replied in a low voice. Nero looked up at him confused and Dante leaned down as kissed him, using the weight of his body to lay on Nero even with his hands still caught behind his back. It meant Nero couldn't push him away without releasing Dante's hands, and Dante couldn't hold himself up to give them breathing room. All his weight was in that kiss and it caused Nero to feel light headed as Dante practically devoured his mouth. He swore he could feel the old man's tongue at the back of his throat. He moaned when Dante moved his hips, causing friction between their two groins.

Then, just when Nero felt he might not be able to hold it much longer... Dante stopped.

"Wha--"

"Shhh..." He hissed. Nero lay under him listening to try and pick up on whatever it was Dante had apparently heard. Wouldn't Nero have heard it too? Then he suddenly did.

He froze and listened as footsteps approached his door, and quickly let Dante go.

"Shit." Dante growled as he jumped off the bed.

"Get under!" Nero hissed quietly as a knock came. Dante groaned before skirting his way beneath. Nero picked up his shirt and threw it on.

"Who is it?" He answered a little more aggressively than he meant to.

"Lady. Can I come in?"

"One sec!" He yelled back as he grabbed Dante's discarded clothing and tossed it under the bed to where Dante was kissing mattress. He searched the room to make sure everything was out of sight before opening his door.

"Hey, sorry to bug you again. Think I could shack up here with you tonight?" Lady asked.

"Uhh, what?" Nero replied looking confused. Lady snorted.

"Get your head out of the gutter kid. You've been hanging around Dante too much. I hurt my back a few days ago and the couch isn't exactly helping the pain any. I know I can trust you to behave yourself in comparison to Dante. Could I sleep up here tonight?" Lady said evenly. Nero's brow furrowed without thinking about it.

"Uhh, well."

"Thanks," she replied without really letting him protest, before walking in.

"I don't think you'll be any more comfortable up here. The bed is kind of hard and...," he began as he watched her crawl in with the pillow she'd brought up.

"I'm actually use to sleeping in this bed. This is where I stay when I typically stay over." She said through a loud yawn.

"But..."

Lady just closed her eyes, perfectly content with this idea. Nero was a lot of things, but mean to women wasn't one of them. He could tell Dante to fuck off, no problem, but found he had a weakness when it came to saying no to women. Especially since Lady looked so tired when she'd come up. Still, he glowered at her sleeping form.

He walked to the other side of the bed and felt Dante grab his ankle. He poked his head out from under the bed and made a pointed motion to get Lady out of there. Nero only shrugged his arms hopelessly. Dante glared at him and Nero put a hand over his face. He mouthed _what do you want me to do?_

_Grow a pair. _Dante mouthed back. Nero kicked his hand off his ankle and climbed into the bed. He turned away from Lady, feeling bitter by her very presence. As much as he liked her, he would be happy when she was gone and he wouldn't have to feel as if he and Dante were doing something wrong.

He couldn't though in good conscience kick her out just so he could have sex with Dante. Once again he would have to put this on hold...

Nero closed his eyes and tried to drown out the images of what he'd rather be doing underneath his bed with Dante from his mind's eye. Then he dropped his hand down over the side of the bed, and to his relief Dante took it. The two idly fingered each others hands, caressing slowly and exploringly in the darkened room as it was all they could do without waking Lady. It wasn't exactly the cuddling he had wanted, but at least he could say he was sleeping _with _Dante. Even if the old man now belonged to the realm of the dust bunnies.

--

"Nero?"

He rolled over groggily. Nero was dreaming that he was the King of the dust bunny colony, and Dante was his prisoner who had to do whatever he told him for fear of being discovered by the Lady monster who lived above the bed.

_Do as you're told... _the dream Nero had said as he turned dream Dante onto his knees.

_Yes Nero... anything you want... take me._

He kissed dream Dante hard as he forced beautiful gasps of pleasure from his prisoner, totally submissive and compliant beneath his touch. How could he possibly resist Nero?

_I love you..._ Dream Dante whispered through a moan. Nero shivered at those words. _Make me yours Nero... only yours._

_Say you're my bitch... _Dream Nero growled at his partner.

_I'm your..._

"Hey!"

Nero felt a sharp pain in his arm as he opened his eyes, extremely pissed at being woken from where he was to find Lady sitting next to him in full gear. She'd actually slugged him when he refused to wake up.

"Go away," he groaned as he tried to roll over.

"Ok, _King _Nero." She partly laughed. Nero's eyes flew open to look at her. "Sleep well?"

"Uhh, fine. You?" He asked trying not to look as alarmed as he felt. Had she heard him in his sleep?

"Fine. It's a lot nicer up here than on the couch."

"What time is it?"

"It's about 8:30. I have to head out now, but I appreciate you hanging out and keeping me entertained. We'll have to do it again sometime." She smiled at him as he sat up. _Not in this lifetime you third wheel _he thought as he yawned, but smiled back at her regardless. It was then he remembered Dante was probably still under the bed. He was probably freezing unless he managed to get back in his clothes, or to get back to his own room.

Lady stood and headed for the door before turning back.

"Bye Nero."

"Seeya Lady."

"Bye Dante."

"Bye Lad--" Dante began, but suddenly choked on his own words.

She grinned and Nero practically fell off the bed as she took a flying jump to land on it.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Lady squealed happily as she bent over the bed to look beneath. She let out a loud laugh as Dante pushed himself out the other side and knelt with a groan.

"You evil bitch. How long have you known?" Dante growled as he put a hand to his back gingerly. Nero just flushed bright pink.

"Remember when I told you yesterday I went to Nero's room to look for him?" She grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Oh shit!" Nero yelped. _The yaoi fan art!_

"You really _should _clean your room Nero. Yaoi pics of you and Dante everywhere." Lady smirked as she stood from the bed. She had a rabid fan girl look on her face. "I eavesdropped a bit on you two in the shower too..."

"So you've been messing with us this entire time haven't you?" Dante asked angrily as he tried to pull his pants on.

"Sure have! You should've seen the look on your faces when I burst into the kitchen. Kodak, I'm telling you. Never thought you two would go this way, but damn if I can complain."

"You're not mad?" Nero asked somewhat surprised.

"Why should I be? It's obvious to me Dante likes you. Hell, he stayed under the bed last night when he could've gotten out at any point. Never known him to do something like that for anyone." She mused as she ruffled Nero's hair. Nero turned to look and found to his amazement Dante _was _blushing.

"I just didn't want you to find out is all..." Dante mumbled not looking at either. "Exactly for this reason."

"C'mon Dante. I'm not gonna give you a hard time. Sometimes you can't help who you love, and I think Nero's just the one to whip you in line. As for this Lady I have a yaoi convention to attend. You two want to join me? You could be the highlight of the entire arena."

"NO!" Both said simultaneously. Lady let out a laugh.

"Seriously you two. I'm glad. Lord knows someone needs to find a little happiness in this dysfunctional family." Lady said sincerely as she smiled genuinely down at Nero. For a moment she resembled a girl in awe of love and it made her very pretty in Nero's eyes to see her that way. She walked over to Dante. "You hurt him though; I will shoot you in the balls."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Dante sighed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went for the door like a school girl with a crush. _Damn yaoi fan girls._

"You two be good, and don't worry! I'll bring you back some souvenirs!"

Nero and Dante remained silent as they waited for the sound of the front door closing and a few minutes to make sure Lady was really gone. Dante sat on the bed, his back to Nero who sat away from him on the other side. As he leaned back on his hand though he felt Nero's on the mattress. The two turned to look at each other, and then quickly looked away. Despite this Dante grasped a hold of Nero's hand, and Nero returned the firm grip.

"You sleep OK?" Nero asked after a minute. "Wasn't too cold was it?"

"Cold yeah, but I had someone on my mind to keep me warm."

Nero turned to glance at Dante over his shoulder and again found the old man was blushing with his other hand over his face. Nero let go of him and crawled towards his side of the bed. He turned Dante's face slightly and kissed him without any hint of words between them. After all, Lady was gone and he'd never seen Dante look so vulnerable before. Now he understood why Dante loved to make him blush so much.

Nero pulled him closer, trying to push him down onto the bed to continue where they left off the night before.

"Kid, wait..." Dante said as his body went rigid and he pushed them back into sitting positions.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked.

"Nothing. I'm just overly dusty from last night and I want when we do _that _to be better than this." He responded quietly, but there was a tremulous feeling to his voice and to the body that had not yet lost its rigid stature. "C'mon Nero. Let's go make breakfast." Dante offered as he put his hands on Nero's shoulders to gently make some room between them.

"Kiss me first." Nero said as his eyes finally came to Dante's. Dante chuckled at him.

"So demanding." He teased against Nero's mouth before kissing him.

Nero knew it shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. It didn't help that as Dante chastely kissed him with no ulterior passion he could feel the overly rapid movements of the devil hunter's heart. He wanted to ask why Dante seemed timid, but that answer should've been obvious. It would be Dante's first time taking, and naturally there would be some reluctance.

--

Two... weeks.

It had been two friggin weeks since Nero had first tried getting Dante to sleep with him and since nothing had happened between them. Or at least nothing full on penetration wise had. It was like they reverted back to when they first discovered they had feelings for one another and it was pissing Nero off.

That wasn't to say it had been all horrible. He'd spent every night holding Dante close, and waking to the elder's face each morning. They had gone places together, took a few jobs too, and Nero loved every second spent with Dante. But anytime Nero tried to breech the subject of sex with Dante he found a way of brushing it off. Over time it was becoming tiresome to listen to Dante's excuses why he couldn't be with Nero at that second and it seriously hurt him. It wasn't just sex. He wanted to share in the experience of being intimate with Dante but he wouldn't let him. A wall formed in the bedroom that made Nero angry.

He could only seduce Dante so far into love making, but anytime it came to Nero going near his backside he always told him it wasn't time for that or he was too tired and could they just do what they always did. In the end Nero always gave in because he wanted Dante and he didn't want to come off as a pushy bastard. But his patience was wearing thin, and he was getting the feeling Dante had no intentions of letting Nero top him. Adding insult to injury at the possibility Dante could've lied to him just to get laid.

"Hey kid." Dante said absentmindedly as the two played a video game together.

"Hmmm?" Nero asked not removing his eyes from the screen as he was determined to not let Dante distract him from beating him.

"You ever hear of 'The Stranger'?"

"Isn't that a movie?" Nero asked.

"No, 'The Stranger'. It's something I once heard about, wanted to see if you knew about it." Dante seemed to grin.

"Obviously not when the name alone says nothing about what it could be." Nero growled at Dante's obvious attempt to distract him. Wasn't happening.

"Well, it's when you sit on your hands for so long they go numb. Then you jack off, and it's supposed to feel like someone else is doing it."

Nero practically dropped his controller, but caught it just as Dante's car passed him at the finish line and beat him by a hair.

"YES!" Dante yelled as he stood with his hands in the air. "I am ze champione!" He said in some odd French accent.

"You are a bastard is what you are!" Nero growled as he dropped the controller. "Who talks about that kind of stuff?!"

"Apparently I do, and damn you make it so easy sometimes." Dante mused as he sat back down next to Nero. "You ever try it?"

"Hell no!" Nero said a little too quickly as he blushed. "Before you came along I never had to even considering masturbation."

"I've tried it." Dante purred coming dangerously close to Nero's ear as Dante's fingertips walked their way across his thigh.

"I don't want to hear." Nero said pointedly as he stood up, ignoring the old man's advances. It had gotten to the point now where he didn't even try to engage Dante for fear of being halted before things went too far. He hated the sinking feeling that accompanied it, so he just spent time with the hunter and tried to keep his hormones in check by... well... masturbating. Which made Dante's comment that much worse because he usually did it long after Dante fell asleep in the privacy of the bathroom. It was almost like Dante _knew_...

"You've been kind of cranky lately. Anything you want to talk about?" Dante asked.

"No." Nero said as he picked up the rack holding the pool balls in place and grabbed a pool cue from the wall. Apparently his lack of interest in Dante had caused a fire in the old man, who had been goading him to try something. But Nero had developed a clad iron sense of control as long as Dante didn't touch him, and so far Dante seemed fine with letting Nero off the hook. Which kind of pissed Nero off too. Maybe Dante was getting bored with him since he hadn't let Dante top him at all since that first time.

He bent over to line up his shot, trying to focus on the best angle to sink it to keep his mind off of what Dante had said to him and had tried to do to him.

"Mind if I play too?" Dante asked.

"Fine." Nero almost growled at being distracted yet again. He went back to his shot, focusing on his angle in terms of where the balls might go. Pool was as engaging in his opinion as chess. Strategic and a game of minds in its own way. In both you had to consider every move, on whether it could give your opponent an advantage over you. You had to think ahead to make sure your pathway to the next shot was clear.

Nero pulled back on the cue, letting the tip gently run over his finger and hit the cue ball. The balls scattered, but none went where he wanted because at the last second he felt something brush against his clothed inner thigh.

"My turn. I'll be solids." Dante said from somewhere behind him, and suddenly Nero let out a gasp.

Dante had slid his pool cue between Nero's thighs, pressing it up until it rested on the table. Then Dante pulled upwards to position it, causing it to press into Nero's groin and caress it as he pulled it back and forth between his legs.

"You're blocking my shot kid." Dante said in a whisper by Nero's ear. He pulled Nero back against his chest so he could see the table over Nero's shoulder. "That's better."

"Dante... ahhh..." Nero hissed as Dante continued to act as if he were merely playing pool, and not using the pool stick to tease him.

"Kiss for good luck?" Dante mused as Nero's head fell to his shoulder, face turning to his as Dante sealed his mouth with his own. Nero wanted to cry out as Dante quickly smacked the cue ball on the table with the stick still between his thighs. It hit several others and caused 3 of the solid balls to go into the corner pockets. "Would you look at that? You are good luck after all. Why don't you take the next shot?"

"Stop." Nero growled as he was bent forward. His groin was on fire with the pleasurable assault of the hard mahogany rubbing friction into his sex. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"C'mon, I want to see you make the shot." Dante encouraged and he bent over his back. "That is if you can."

Nero pushed himself up, setting his own cue back on the table as Dante slid his off it, but continued to run it between the kid's thighs. Nero felt the sweat forming on his face as he tried to line up the shot. He would not lose to Dante; he could keep himself under control. Hell, he'd kept the hunter off him for almost three days now even with Dante's attempts at seducing him.

He bit his lip as Dante moved it faster, no doubt sensing Nero's defiant thoughts. Nero pulled back, licking his lips as he lined it up and pushed forward. Dante seemed to stop for a second, and Nero held his breath as the ball smacked into not the striped ball Nero was aiming for, but the eight ball which bounced off the side and made a bee-line for the corner pocket. _NO!_

"Better luck next time." Dante said with a satisfied tone as he began to replace the pool cue between Nero's thighs. Nero knew that if he didn't do something now Dante would seduce him, and it was supposed to be the other way around. He needed to let off some steam, but he wasn't going to do it with Dante until the old man gave in to him. He'd promised him hadn't he?

Nero turned quickly, causing the cue to shoot out of Dante's hand and fly across the room with a dull clunk. He stared angrily up at Dante who only smiled down at him.

"What exactly are you playing at here?"

"Pool." Dante said evenly.

"NO! Why are you encouraging me to jump you, but turning me down anytime I try?" Nero said without much thought. He was angry. It just wasn't fair. Dante's smile seemed to fade.

"I'm not turning you down. You're the one who seems so hung up on topping me and it'll happen when the time is right."

"Bullshit." Nero growled. "You never had any intentions did you?"

"I don't break promises kid." Dante replied defensively. "I just thought there was more to us than sex."

"Don't pull that on me. You're the one who always initiates it, and when I even try..."

"That's bull! I didn't even initiate it when I took you. You ASKED me to do it. I waited until you wanted it from me." Dante scowled as he threw his hands up. "Why are we even fighting about this, it's so stupid."

"Stupid?" Nero repeated. "Right. Again, I'm just some stupid kid who couldn't possibly understand what you're going through with being taken by a MAN. Of course!" Nero growled as he pushed past Dante.

"I didn't say that." Dante groaned as he grabbed Nero's shoulder to prevent him walking off. Nero smacked his hand away and turned.

"I _gave _myself to you that night because I care for and trusted you. You just don't give two shits about me is that it?" Nero said angrily, this time with no hint of any tears.

"I do care, but when it's right."

"WHEN will it be right? You don't think I haven't noticed you tense up anytime we get close to me topping you?"

Dante said nothing at this, only looked away somewhat uncomfortably.

"Or is it your stupid pride? It's OK for me to take it in the ass because I'm your bitch, but you couldn't possibly degrade yourself to join me on that level?"

It only seemed to piss him off more when Dante continued to resolutely say nothing. God did that silence hurt, almost as much as a look of guilt etched in Dante's face. He had been lying the entire time.

"Fine. Screw this, and screw you." Nero said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked.

"Out. I'm finishing the front of the shop, and then I'm going back to Fortuna." Nero replied before he slammed the door with a resounding hollow bang.

* * *

**-puts on protective gear in preparation for the inevitable stoning for that ending- Till next time! -cowers behind shield-**


	10. Abandonement

**Hey there everyone. Before you read I must tell you this is a very emotionally draining chapter...lol It's angst ridden, and kind of sad, but I'm sure the prospect the end brings will leave you feeling better...lol **

**It's funny; I really hate it when my characters are fighting. It puts me in foul moods having to write stuff like this. Then again I usually tend to feel like my character's are when writing, so if they are sad it will put me there too so I can hopefully create a realistic feel that you guys can pick up on.**

**ANON REVIEWERS - Hey to all the people who have been reviewing my stories anonymously. Typically I reply personally to every review, but I can't to yours...lol So I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing my work. It would be nice if I could reply to you directly, but being ShyANON I can understand the benefits of remaining anonymous. Just wanted to let you guys know how grateful I am to you took the time to review. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 10**

Dante had the oddest feeling of deja vu as he leaned against the brick wall of Devil May Cry and eyed the fan girls who had once again appeared to gape at the boy wonder who had spent the last 5 hours working on the front of the shop. That...and ignoring Dante entirely.

So Dante stood by and simply kept an eye on him, all the while wondering how he could make everything all right again. He was determined the kid would not travel back to Fortuna.

He'd apologized to the stone faced kid a dozen times, tried smoothing things over with a myriad of things such as beer, food, and even offering to let him mess with his weapons. Even the prospect of killing demon's with Sparda, the sword he rarely touched himself, didn't sway the kid. He only stared pointedly at Dante before continuing on with his work.

Dante knew of course what would make it better. He knew, and yet... Had he really meant it when he told the kid he'd let him top him? Yes. But could he bring himself to actually do it now? No. There was something Nero didn't know. Something Artemis had tried to touch upon the night at the gay bar before Dante had changed the subject. Even now he pushed it from his mind, because he absolutely did not want Nero to know under any circumstances. Hell, no one but Artemis knew, and that was because the man had an issue with prying into people's private thoughts without permission. Dante's only consolation was that Artemis regretted it once he saw what was locked away inside his head.

For all Dante's faults he _had_ tried several times to let the kid top him over the past two weeks, fully feeling that maybe _this_ time he would go through with it. But the feelings that gripped him in those moments when they were so close always outweighed his feelings for the kid he was ashamed to find.

One thing he knew for sure was, if he didn't think of something soon Nero would leave and possibly never talk to him again. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel just a little bitter about the situation, as he hadn't pushed the kid like this his first time.

"Fuck off would ya?" Dante growled to the girls, who looked shocked at first, and then angry as they walked off, glowering at him. _Good riddance..._

"Here I thought you were only an ass to men alone. Glad to see you don't play favorites." Nero murmured without looking at Dante.

"So you're talking to me now?" He replied put off by the kid's comment.

Nero stayed silent and it only darkened Dante's over all mood.

"I see, you can dish it out but can't take it."

"Oh, I can _take it_." Nero growled as he attacked the nail he'd been hammering. "Apparently a lot better than you can."

"You're not gonna drop this are you?" Dante asked as he grabbed the kid's wrist to stop him smashing a hole in the wall he'd been repairing.

"No, but I might drop this hammer on your foot if you don't let me go." Nero snapped as his eyes finally came to glare at Dante's.

"Fine. You want to hurt me? Go for it." Dante said letting Nero go and standing back to give him a free shot. "Use your devil arm, break bones, split skin and get your frustrations out. Just don't go."

Nero stood and watched him before shaking his head and going back to his work.

"TALK to me Nero." Dante sighed.

"Would you look at that. I'm finished." Nero replied as if Dante had said nothing at all. He wiped his forehead and walked around Dante. "Time to go home."

But Dante grabbed his arm without even turning.

"I told you to let go."

"And I say you're not leaving like this."

Nero tried to twist his arm free, but Dante refused to let him go, finally pushing Nero to the wall to keep him there.

"You bastard, let me go NOW!" Nero growled angrily as he clawed at Dante's hand with his devil arm, leaving bloody welts in the wake of his claws. It hurt, a _lot_, but Dante knew the kid's departure would hurt for a lot longer and cut him far deeper than any physical wound.

So Dante leaned in. Maybe if he could recapture some of that emotion expressed between them the kid would settle and listen to reason. It only seemed to anger him further as he raked those claws across Dante's cheek.

"Better not kiss me. Someone might see Dante. I wouldn't want to have to _embarrass_ you any further." Nero hissed even in the face of what he'd done. Dante only looked at him, desperately thinking of how to repair the damage. "Or are you going to force me like the last time I tried to go home?"

He let Nero go, allowing the boy to push him away as the pain of those words sunk in. The image of Nero at that time pushing him away, telling him no even as he struggled to keep himself in control. Dante tripped on his own feet, fell back onto the concrete and for the first time knew real regret. He had thought Nero had forgiven him. That despite his initial protest it had all been a facade to not show that he too wanted to be with him.

Nero's face for a second looked apologetic at his own words and Dante's reaction to them before that sneer returned. He turned and walked into Devil May Cry, slamming the door shut behind him. Dante only lay on the hard ground, silently waiting as the cut on his face healed over.

As he lay mulling it over in his head though he saw the kid's face, not angry, but laughing. Sure they had fought, but for the most part their relationship had been pretty good when they weren't both being stubborn.

If Dante really thought about it, did he truly regret finally showing Nero physically what he could not tell him verbally? He regretted the circumstances, the scenario under how it had begun, but he did not regret it because of all that had come after. Nero's confession of his own feelings, waking to Nero beside him, sharing many intimate moments that made his heart swell at the very thought of them. Sure Dante was a fuck up, but it came with the package.

If Nero truly meant it when he said he loved him, then he really didn't want to leave either. Maybe this too was a facade, another stupid show of anger to hide other feelings.

Dante stood and walked to the door. As he opened it Nero appeared as if about to open it, a duffle bag slung on his shoulder, and a look of such sadness Dante couldn't help but notice. Nero though hadn't expected to see Dante standing there. He thought he had a moment to relay his true feelings of leaving before he walked out and showed a stone face to Dante.

It changed in a split second, the facade up in the blink of an eye and Dante wasn't buying it. He pushed Nero in, causing him to fall back onto the floor as Dante closed both doors, locked, and leaned against them to block Nero from leaving.

"What the hell?" Nero asked.

"You are not leaving." Dante replied.

"Like hell I'm not!"

Nero stood and went for the door, but Dante blocked him from getting anywhere near it. Nero dropped the bag as if in preparation for battle.

"You either move or I make a new hole in that wall to get out...taking you out with it." He growled dangerously as he flexed his devil bringer.

"Go for it. You break that wall, you stay until it's fixed." Dante said with a non-caring shrug. "Either way, you're not leaving."

--

Nero glowered at him, debating on how to get out of there. He would punch, bite, and kick if he had to. After all, it's what the old man deserved.

What pissed Nero off the most was that Dante STILL denied he'd really done anything wrong. Those apologies were about as genuine as the promise he'd made. He only wanted to talk to make himself feel better, not to ease Nero. Even this attempt to keep Nero there was all for the hunter's benefit.

Nero pulled his fist back and aimed it straight for that overly calm face. Dante dodged it; undoubtedly seeing it coming. Instead he made as if to tackle Nero to the floor when he ducked to avoid the blow, but rather hugged him around the waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Nero snapped as he brutally attacked Dante's back. All he could see was the floor over it and suddenly they were going up. _Oh shit._ "Dante!"

He was pissed yes, but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't 100 percent immune to the old man as of yet. He still loved the old fool, which was making everything that much more difficult. He dreaded being taken to the bedroom and felt a cold tingle creep down his spine. He let out a sigh of relief when Dante bypassed both bedrooms. _Where is he taking me?_

Then boots met tiled floor as they turned a corner, and he was unceremoniously dropped into the bathtub. Freezing cold water came from the shower head and Nero nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You fucking bastard!"

"You need to let off some steam."

Nero stood and pushed Dante backwards into the sink before punching him hard in the jaw. Still Dante did nothing, so he hit him again and again.

"Not going to fight back?"

"No." Dante said flatly as blood trickled from his nose and mouth. Nero sneered and went out the bathroom door. He got to the landing of the stairs when he felt a hand on his wrist. "But I'm not letting you leave either."

Nero twisted his wrist in his hand, pulling towards the stairway while using his other hand to push at Dante's chest. Dante though somehow was pulling him closer. As he pulled Nero's foot slipped on the wood and he was falling backwards, towards the stairs. He closed his eyes in preparation for the first sting of pain at falling down a flight of stairs, but it did not come.

Dante sat on the top step, having pulled him back towards him and now Nero sat facing him on his lap, legs dangling over the sides, face on his shoulder with arms hanging limply at his side like a tired child in its mother's embrace. Oh, how tired he was at the constant stimulation of emotions this man evoked in him only to be cut by disappointment and hurt. Somehow the poet's never conveyed in all their poetry just how much unrequited love truly tore oneself apart. Nero truly believed his love for the man was not mutual between them. Dante did not love him, and that hurt.

But still, Nero sat motionless as the arms tightened around him and only stared at the wall behind Dante as if numbed. Too much of one thing could do that to a person. In Nero's case it was doubt.

"Stay with me." Dante said over Nero's left shoulder. "I'll do anything... just don't go."

"What's the point?" Nero murmured. "The damage is done and I'm tired of playing this game with you." Hurting the elder would be easy, and it would make leaving easier for Nero who just knew things could not be the same. Nero didn't trust easily to begin with, and once lost he would never trust again. He'd just been hurt too many times by people to allow for second chances.

"I love you."

Nero pulled back from him to look at his face, to see if he really had said what he thought he did.

"Don't say that." Nero whispered.

"I'm not letting you go." Dante continued. "I love y--"

"DON'T say that now!" Nero yelled as he tried to remove himself from the elder's possessive hold. "You're only saying that to make me stay and it's cruel if you don't mean it!"

He twisted, pulled, and pushed to get himself away but Dante only tightened his embrace.

"Let go!"

"No."

"NOW"

"No. I love you." Dante repeated, and suddenly he was saying it over and over again, driving Nero insane at hearing those words come from his mouth. The effect of them was so harsh, because they sounded genuine, desperate, and so very sad. Nero felt his eyes well up in frustration.

"Stop," he cried as he slowly began to wind down after using so much strength to beat the old man away from him. The tears made him feel weaker, and he couldn't stop them at hearing those words repeated.

"Don't cry." Dante whispered into his shoulder, and it only made it worse. Damn Dante for making him love him for so long, for making it so hard to walk out that door when he knew he should. He should... but he stopped struggling in that embrace, and his hand slowly moved up to grasp onto the back of Dante's shirt.

He wanted to believe him, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature to believe blindly. He had never been a man with an abundance of faith in man kind, or devil kind for that matter. Too much had happened in his life when even those who were supposed to protect him... violated his trust. He'd learned it young, and oh had he learned it hard.

Dante wasn't going to let him go, he knew that and Nero knew he needed to go. These emotions proved how dangerous his attachment to Dante had become, but without trust there was nothing to hold them together. Nero knew he would only be hurt if he remained without solid proof that Dante meant those words.

Nero pulled back slightly from Dante, lifting his face to see the damage he had caused in his anger. Dante's eyes looked tired, his stubbly face waxen in comparison to the normal cocky glow. It was as if the hunter had perfected crying, without really crying at all. Nero wiped the blood from the side of Dante's mouth where his split lip had healed.

He searched the hunter's face, and when Dante slowly pressed his lips to Nero's he decided what had to be done.

He pushed Dante back, allowing himself to be pulled down until they were both on the floor.

"Nero, I--"

But Nero cut those words off with a soft kiss, unable to hear those words, whatever they may be. It would make this harder.

"Take me," he whispered against the hunter's mouth as a tear rolled down his cheek. Dante looked confused, but Nero only sat back to straddle the old man's hips as he began unzipping his hoodie. Dante sat up, looking into Nero's eyes as he cupped the side of his face. He put his other hand on Nero's, stopping him from going any further. "What's wrong?"

Dante gave him a tired smile as he tilted Nero's face down and kissed his forehead. Nero swallowed, not knowing what was going on. Then Dante pulled Nero's leg from the side of his hip until he sat crossways in his lap.

"Don't punch me." Dante said as he moved to stand, scooping Nero into his arms..._bridal style. _Nero wanted to laugh, and wanted to protest. But he didn't do either as he laid his head against Dante's shoulder like he hadn't slept in days.

It was then Dante took him in his bedroom, the first time since the night Nero passed out drunk in his bed that Nero had been brought there by Dante. Nero didn't know what to expect, but when Dante merely laid him down and curled up beside him he felt himself relax and move further into the hunter's embrace.

Dante idly twined his fingers through Nero's hair as Nero just stared at the hollow of Dante's throat with his forehead pressed under his chin. He felt like hiding his face from the hunter, so he wouldn't see the internal struggle brewing within him. Dante thought Nero had forgiven him, that he would stay.

What Dante did not know was that when he woke the next morning... Nero would be gone. So Nero wrapped his arms around the elder devil to memorize the feel of his embrace as he felt the stubbly chin drop to gently kiss his forehead again. There would be no lovemaking on their last night together, but a quiet fulfilling of the base need they'd both had from the day the two had been forced to kiss one another.

_I want to be close to him... always._

--

Thunder boomed and caused Dante to sit straight up in bed. It was pitch black and it took him a second to realize where he was. Rain lashed against the roof outside and lightning struck chilling Dante to the bone. He turned to see if Nero too had heard it, but noted his young companion wasn't beside him.

"Nero?" He called out to the darkened room, but no answer came. He went to the kid's room, to the bathroom and by the time he was taking the stairs he began to feel panic seizing his chest. It only worsened when he did not find him anywhere downstairs.

Without thinking he ran out the front door into the rainy street and looked up and down it for signs of Nero. He saw nothing but heavy rain that soaked him within a few seconds. He thought everything was OK between them again!

Dante put his hands on his hips and dropped his head with a heavy sigh. What the hell was the kid thinking doing something like that? He had prevented intimacy when Nero had offered himself to Dante to prove a point. That he did not think of Nero as a toy to be played with, and that it was his soul and not his body Dante was aiming to secure. He thought it had been conveyed pretty thoroughly as the two held one another in the darkness.

_Tonight I want to feel you... _Nero had whispered to him, and thinking back on it Dante could almost hear the remainder of that unspoken message. _One last time._

"Damn kid..." Dante growled as his resolve slipped, and he gripped his fist in anger. He would give the kid two days... Two days to come back to him before, well... He didn't really know what it was he would do as he was the one who was always chased rather than doing the chasing.

What he needed was advice on what to do next. His head was too jumbled with thoughts of anger and hurt from the kid's departure to work rationally. Artemis? No. That guy would only tell him the obvious and say _I told you so_.

He wouldn't go to Lady, because she would undoubtedly shoot him in the balls for _hurting _the kid enough to make him flee. Trish was out of the question since he didn't even know where she was and that would be the most uncomfortable conversation in the world.

Well... maybe the second. Because there was one other person Dante could go to who knew him better than all three of those combined. But in going to him Dante would have to open up about the fact he and Nero were together. He sighed and headed back into Devil May Cry with a small smirk.

"I wonder what Vergil would have to say about all this," he murmured as he entered. "Guess there's no better time than the present to find out."


	11. Admission

**More chapters! I swear I'm worn on Christmas. Every year it becomes more and more difficult to keep up with everything and everyone! If only the world would stop and take a breather long enough to allow me to hear myself think...about Dante, Vergil, Nero, Amy, Artemis, Trish, Lady, Noa, Nixx, Narc, Kirie, Kyrie, Mary Sue, Leon Kennedy.... and Gerry Butler...lmao **

**Yeah, so that's a collective roll call of canon DMC characters and OC's I've used in varying stories over the past year. Cept Gerry B. I, unfortunately, have no rights to him. **

**Dunno why but I'm iffy about this chapter. Maybe it's Vergil's reaction to Dante's newfound... pinkishness...lmao Does it seem OOC to you? My beta liked it, and a part of me likes it, but the little voice in the back of my head is holding up my list of '**_**Ten Things Vergil Shouldn't Do in Fan Fiction' **_**and glaring at me. Hmmm, so what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter will finally get down to Dante's fear issues, and I've had most of it written for over a month now...lol That's nothing, specific scenes for BIO have been written for over a **_**year **_**now including part of the ending. :D I just can't hold myself back sometimes from writing ahead.**

**So enjoy and give me feedback on Vergil's reaction. Feel free to use the stones under your chairs...lol**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 11**

He stood staring for 10 minutes at Vergil's front door. The sky was an ominous overcast, as if predicting the end was near at the prospect of talking to his twin.

Dante had waited the two days he promised himself; sure that Nero would try to get a hold of him, but was pissed to find he heard nothing from the kid. Two had turned into five more days of waiting, then to seven and before Dante knew it two weeks had passed with no word from Nero.

The more time that passed only seemed to make him angrier, especially when he couldn't take it anymore and tried calling Nero's cell to listen to the most annoying thing he'd ever heard.

_The number you are dialing has been disconnected or is no longer in service..._

It was intentional of course, and only baited Dante more as if the kid were pushing him into coming after him. That however his pride wouldn't allow, especially in the face of such a blatant attempt at casting Dante off. It only fueled his ego to hold out longer; sure the kid would break first.

He didn't realize just how bored he was until he spent two quiet weeks at home. Idly dancing around the subject of where Nero was when Lady dropped by, telling her the kid had returned to Fortuna to make arrangements to move in with Dante. She seemed content enough with that reply and left well enough alone.

He quickly realized though most of the hobbies he'd picked up lately he had done so because Nero was there to enjoy them with him. Somehow playing video games, hunting, and even pizza lost its flair once he was looking at it from that angle.

Even Love Planet made Dante think of the kid, and it was driving him crazy. At one point he was so determined to forget about Nero that he realized he spent so much time telling himself he wouldn't think of Nero that by thinking he wouldn't think of Nero meant...he _was_ thinking about Nero. _Damn it all to hell..._

So he'd held out as long as he could from seeking out his twin, but he had become antsy sitting at home and decided if he was going to do something then it would have to be soon. He'd probably drive himself mad if he had to endure one more day of trying to not think of Nero.

Finally he squared his shoulders, marched up the front steps and lifted a hand to begin knocking on the door... before he froze in place mid knock like a scared child.

"Damnit," he growled as he put the hand meant to rap on the door to his forehead instead.

Ready or not, at that moment the door opened and Dante was staring at his much groomed and straight backed mirror image.

"Loitering is a crime Dante." Vergil said flatly as he eyed his brother.

"I wasn't--"

"Come in already. Your stressed thought process is giving me a headache." Vergil cut in; walking from the door and leaving it open for Dante to follow.

So he did, walking after Vergil to the kitchen where a nice spread was already set out, obviously catching his brother in the midst of his morning paper reading. God was Vergil dull.

"What may I ask brings you here out of the blue?" Vergil asked as he leaned against the counter to scrutinize Dante's answer.

"Can't a guy just come for a visit?"

"He may, but if that _guy_ is you then I'd wager there is a reason. When was the last time you dropped by for a friendly chat?" Vergil asked with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"I come around all the time."

"Name the last time." Vergil pressed. Dante frowned as he tried really hard to think of a time he came to Vergil's when he didn't need a favor.

"Our birthday," he offered unconfidently.

"That was at the shop."

"Christmas?"

"Try again."

"Oh c'mon! I've got a business to run you know." Dante growled. "And I really don't need another guilt trip right now."

"Another?" Vergil asked. "Meaning either I have guilted you previous or someone else has?"

Dante slumped into Vergil's forgotten chair with a deep sigh.

"OK. Dude, I uh, need your advice on something."

"I will give you any advice I can as long as you never refer to me as _dude_ again." Vergil said with a sour face. Dante chuckled.

"You got worse things to worry about than what I call you bro."

So Dante eyed Vergil, trying to figure the best way to just come out and tell him what was going on. All the while Vergil just sat with a look of displeased patience on his face.

"OK, so remember how funny it was when we found that yaoi stuff a few months back?" Dante blurted out, figuring starting with something Vergil knew would somehow help. "Well, um, it turns out I'm not as opposed to doing the stuff in those drawings as I thou--"

Suddenly Vergil was at him and punched Dante straight in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor with a dumbfounded look.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dante growled as he turned to glare at Vergil.

"I do not know what you are playing at Dante, but we are brothers and I do not reciprocate your feelings. So get over it." Vergil growled in turn as he glared Dante to death. Dante just blinked and started laughing. He'd almost forgotten that one drawing depicting himself and Vergil.

"You freak, I didn't mean that yaoi of you and ME!" Dante howled as he lay back on the floor. Vergil turned slightly pink before looking away.

"Well then who... Oh." Vergil said relieved as he gave Dante an odd look. "Ohhh...," he continued as if getting more of the puzzle. "Uh...Oh?"

Dante merely nodded as Vergil put a hand up to his face, covering it from view as if in exasperation. Dante began to get up, wondering what exactly Vergil was thinking at that moment.

Then Dante heard the oddest sound ever. He thought he heard Vergil whimper, and looked up to see his lips pursing tightly together. Small breaths were leaving his mouth, and then all at once... Vergil laughed. It was apparent he was trying to hold it in at all costs, but it was the type that forced its way out at the most inappropriate moments. With how much he was trying to control it you'd think he was at a funeral. It almost looked _painful_.

After a moment he seemed to have gotten himself under control and pulled his hand down to stare at Dante.

"You're a pansy then?" Vergil tried to say, but it only aggravated his laughter to start again, and Dante just sat back as Vergil's face turned red and his eyes watered. His stifled laugh looked awkward, but seeing Vergil cracking up was seriously _wrong_.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Get it out of your system." Dante growled bitterly. Somehow he would've preferred being stabbed by Yamato.

"OK." Vergil said through deep breaths as he let loose. Dante was shocked to see his twin actually laughing. It kind of gave him the creeps and sent a cold shiver down his spine. _Again...so freaking wrong_. A minute passed before Vergil managed to get himself under control.

"You done now?" Dante asked dryly as he eyed Vergil annoyed. Vergil wiped the corners of his eyes and soon his face retained some of its dignity with a hint of a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

"Quite." Vergil replied. "So you came to see me to tell me your preferences have changed?"

"No. The kid's not talking to me, and I need some advice."

"And you somehow thought that I would be the best person to give you tips on how to woo a heterosexual half demon?" Vergil asked with a grimace on his face.

"No need to woo him. He's been wooed."

"You...? He...? Never mind. I do not want to know." Vergil said distastefully.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it. After all, we _are_ twins."

"In looks only I assure you." Vergil snapped with bite in his tone.

"Ha! You've never even looked at a woman before. Your preferences have been more questionable than mine."

"Until now. If you must know I am seeing someone at present. A _female_ someone." Vergil added when Dante looked like he might question it.

"Really?! Dude, is she hot?"

"Do_ not _call me dude. And please refrain from referring to her in such a crass manner." Vergil sighed, obviously frustrated.

"It's Lady isn't it?"

"No."

"She turned you down didn't she?" Dante mused when Vergil's cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about you and Nero?" Vergil interrupted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. That brought Dante's mind back on track.

"We had a fight. I apologized and everything. I even... told the kid I love him." Dante said quietly as he leaned on the table, resting his head on his crossed forearms. Vergil blinked at him slightly caught off guard by that.

"You're kidding me..."

"I'm not. Truth is I don't think he believed me. He thought I was just saying it to make him stay with me." Dante sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait... back up. You went so far as to tell the boy you _loved_ him to make him stay with you?" Vergil asked and Dante wasn't sure why Vergil looked so surprised.

"I did mean it when I said it. Just couldn't say it till I thought I might lose him. Now he's gone, I feel bad all the time. I miss him."

Vergil came and sat across from Dante and put a hand up to his face.

"You are telling me that you, the most callous, insensitive lothario that has ever graced this universe actually cared enough to not only to fall in _love_ with someone, but actually worry once the relationship ended?" Vergil asked as he sat back to observe Dante.

"Thanks for the compliment, jackass. You know, I don't harp on you for your lack of relationship skills."

"Dante, don't be a moron and think about this logically. What the hell are you doing here?" Vergil asked as if he were explaining something simple to a stupid child.

"Asking advice on Nero."

"Correct. When have you ever, in your long history of relationships, come asking anyone for advice in regards to a lover who left you?" Vergil continued.

"Uhh, never."

"Put two and two together before I throw you out for dumbing down the general atmosphere of my home."

Dante just stared at him, wondering what great meaning he was supposed to find in Vergil's typical riddle-like way of answering a fucking question with another question.

Then it hit him. Dante had never cared enough to even notice when his lover's up and left him. He always just moved on, unconcerned for their feelings. It was always one of his selfish points, but it had been a way to protect him from being hurt. Because he somehow knew one way or another they would leave him.

Trish... he had let her go as cordial friends when inside he wanted to yell and protest her leaving. But he didn't, because it would only have made it harder on them both. It was easier to pretend he just didn't care. If anything now that giving her up so easily showed him that maybe he and Trish were not meant to be. But what about he and the kid?

He was worried for Nero, he missed him. He was ready to fight tooth and nail to get the kid back. There was the difference; there was his proof that he really did love the kid. He had meant it and had considered doing for Nero all the things he had never wanted to for his past flings. Even letting the kid...

"Dude..."

"Will you please sto--"

"You're a genius!" Dante suddenly yelled as he jumped up and swooped down to hug his twin, who fought to get Dante off of him.

"Have you gone insane?! Release me at once!" Vergil growled as he grappled to keep Dante away.

"I love the defiant little shit, and I'm gonna bring his ass back if I have to drag him back kicking and screaming." Dante continued as he let Vergil go and stood tall with his hands on his hips. Ego reflated, confidence returning to 100 percent. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

"Good, now please get out of my house before your new found gaiety rubs itself off on me."

"Well, look at it this way bro. You already own the clothin--"

"OUT!" Vergil barked as he stood. Dante laughed and skirted out of the kitchen to avoid being hit.

"Thanks for the advice bro. Who knew you'd be such a wealth of knowledge on homosexual relationships!" Dante managed to squeeze out before Yamato flew at the door he was halfway through. He shut it quickly, running down the stairs and out into the street as the blade came through. He chuckled as he saw Vergil trying to wedge it back through and took off down the road.

He had a plan, and this time come hell or high water he would make Nero see the truth.

---

"Come on fucker!" Nero growled as the Faust merely floated at a distance from him, as if teasing him silently.

He had been doing this for over two weeks now. Anything to keep his mind off of... No, he wouldn't go thinking there again. Luckily there was plenty of demon's left to clean up in the forest outside of Fortuna, and it had been Nero's mission to clean them up prior to D---. _Stop thinking about him! _So here he was, continuing with the task originally given to him before...he left Fortuna.

Nero reached his devil hand out and grabbed the damn thing by the mist that clothed the insect-like body, but he couldn't get a good grip on it no matter how he tried. It only frustrated him further since _someone _was ultimately to blame for these things being here. _Him _and his dead old man.

The Faust pulled its hand back, and Nero dodged as red points of light came from its bony fingers to penetrate the ground. He had to move again as it tried to pull the same trick for a second time.

Then Nero's heart stopped as he heard a gunshot, followed by a firestorm of them as he saw the Faust shudder as more bullets hit it.

"Haven't lost my touch," a familiar voice belted out jovially to his left and Nero's eyes hardened as he saw Dante standing next to him with both guns firing. Dante's eyes turned to his. "How you been kid?"

"Back off old man, this kill is mine." Nero said pointedly before running forward and jumping. He finally grabbed a hold of the stunned Faust and ripped the cloud away, causing the body beneath to fall to the ground. He grabbed his Red Queen mid air and brought it down on his enemy, stabbing it deep.

Nero grabbed the still moving enemy with his demonic hand and slammed it into a tree before thrashing it around in the air above his head, causing it to fly a great distance when he let go, squealing the entire way until it was no longer visible.

Without a word he began walking off.

"Hey now, where you running off to?" Dante called after as he followed at a distance.

"No one asked you here old man, so go home."

Thunder began to rumble overhead, threateningly as it had been most of the day. Small droplets began to drizzle down and Nero just kept walking.

"You're not even slightly curious to why I'm here?" Dante asked a _lot _closer to his ear than he was supposed to have been. It made Nero jump mid stride, lose balance and trip. Dante though had an arm around his waist so quickly he didn't get far.

He hated to admit he could smell Dante's familiar scent behind him mixing with the slight rain that was becoming heavier by the second. He could also feel the warmth that emanated from the body molded to his back.

"Get off," he said as he shrugged the elders arm off him.

"Why'd you walk off on me kid, I thought we were square with one another." Dante asked when Nero began walking again.

"You assume too much. It's not my fault you're slow." Nero replied as he kept his eyes straight.

"You want to fight kid, I'm right here."

Dante grabbed Nero's arm and turned him to face him.

"I wouldn't have left if I wanted to fight with you, now would I? Face it Dante, you and I can't happen. It was strange from the beginning and considering our personalities doomed to failure." Nero answered truthfully, even if that was just a truthful excuse he still wasn't sure about.

"It's only a failure if _we _fail it without giving it a decent try. Which means you need to stop building walls at every misstep I make and I need to remember everything I do tends to piss you off 99 percent of the time." Dante grinned as he was just standing their getting soaked by the rain.

"Whatever. I'm going home, and don't follow me." Nero said dismissively as he turned to continue trekking, but at that moment he heard a familiar noise and saw a line of red out the corner of his eye...headed straight for him.

He blinked as Dante stepped in his way, a shot went off and Nero blinked again to see the half dead Faust finally succumb with the final bullet. The rain poured down now onto Dante who stood tall, his arm raised with the still smoking gun in it before it dropped. Followed by Dante.

Nero stood dumbfounded and looked down at his own clothes which were spattered with Dante's blood that had been cast off when Dante took the blow. It had pierced directly through his body to where Nero stood inches away.

He shook his head as a loud clap of thunder hit him like a slap and next thing he was kneeling down by Dante.

"Y-you OK kid?" Dante asked as he rolled over. Nero nodded, but tried to remember he was supposed to be angry with Dante. Yet as Dante's eyes rolled to his he leaned over and lifted Dante's head to help him up, but Dante didn't move.

"Dante...?" Nero whispered as he cradled the hunter's head in his arms.

Dante said nothing, his eyes open slightly as blood trickled from his wound. It had pierced his heart judging by the location and the spurts of blood flow.

"Get up you jack ass." Nero said. This was a joke, it had to be. "Quit fucking around."

Dante's face turned limply towards him, his half closed blues gazing as if searching for him before his hand came to find Nero's cheek.

"Nero." Dante whispered in a hollow, grated voice.

"C'mon. Get up already!"

Nero pushed his coat away and found the wound was still bleeding, but Dante's semi-lifeless hand pulled his face back towards him.

"Nero...," he repeated.

"What?" Nero asked as his eyes began to sting. "You have to get up, this isn't funny anymore!"

"C-c...closer."

"I don't... What the hell?"

"Do...you...love...me?" Dante's harsh voice asked.

"Don't ask me that now you bonehead! C'mon, move your ass." Nero countered as the tears began. He tried to pull Dante into a standing position, but the hunter's body was so... heavy. "Come on Dante! GET UP!"

He was losing it now as he was forced back to the ground by Dante's weight and Dante let out a hiss of pain as they hit the grass again.

"Tell me Nero. I need--"

Nero pulled Dante close into his arms, burying his face in the elder hunter's shoulder so he wouldn't have to see his face anymore.

"You're not leaving me here. You hear me old man? You are going to get your ass up so I can kick it for coming here and getting injured in the first place." Nero growled as he possessively held Dante close.

"Nero, please." Dante groaned. "I need to hear it... one...last...t-"

"NO!" Nero yelled.

Dante went silent, limp in his embrace and Nero began to feel panic setting in. Dante couldn't die! It was impossible! The heaviness of his warm body though... He let out a frustrated sob.

"I love you Dante. Do you hear me you jackass? I love your moronic ways, your perverted mind, and even how much you piss me off!" He growled as he gripped Dante's shoulders to his. "Most of all, I love that you can make me feel anything at all you jerk. So don't you dare go without my fucking permission or..." Nero wept against Dante's limp neck as it rolled off the side of his shoulder, falling backwards. "Dante... please. Don't leave me here by myself."

A hand came to Nero's face and lifted it to where Nero could see Dante staring at him even through his half dead eyes, a small smile curling his lips.

"OK."

Next thing Dante had pushed the kid over, pinning him to the ground before descending his lips onto Nero's.

_What the...hell?!_

Nero protested through the kiss, getting an audible laugh from Dante who, if he was no longer close to death would be when Nero got his senses back.

"You _tricked _me!" Nero growled as he pushed up on Dante and glared up at him.

"You love me." Dante grinned happily as he tried to nuzzle Nero's face. As if on cue a stroke of lightning hit the sky above them and as the sky ripped apart a much heavier rain followed. "We should get out of the rain."

"Get off me..." Nero growled dangerously as they were soaked from the sudden downpour. Dante gave the kid a cautious look, probably realizing that to let the kid up would be like unleashing a tiger.

"You gonna behave if I do?"

"No." Nero growled.

"So feisty. If you behave I know of a place nearby where we can find shelter. It's either that or I carry you home." Dante grinned as Nero's eyes widened at the prospect of being humiliated that way.

"Just get off me already! I don't care where we go, just as long as we get out of the cold rain."

"I think I know a cozy place we could warm up a bit." Dante added cheekily.

"Whatever... Just get off me."

Dante let up and Nero stood a distance from him as Dante began leading him off through the trees. Nero told himself he only followed the old man because he just wanted to get out of the rain...

...that and nothing else.


	12. Fireside Confessions

**I'm so damned evil to these guys...**

**In several stories I have hinted at both Dante and Nero's past. While Nero's back-story comes full force in this one I deviated slightly with what I've always had for Dante's for the purpose of explaining his behavior as of late. Although somehow I've always had it in my mind that Dante's first time was when he was a young teen with an older woman. Dunno why, but it just felt that way to me. Which you'll see that here, but again, a much different deviation for the purpose of this story.**

**Regardless I still feel guilty doing these kinds of things to them, but I promise to make up for it all with love, happiness, and bad Dante jokes/pick-up lines. I love healing/comfort stories and especially these two. I'd like to consider this as the healing/comfort chapter.**

**So hopefully despite the obvious sadness displayed a bit through out this chapter you guys can enjoy it and come away feeling good for these two.**

**And if not you know where the stones are...lol Plus....**

**I have two shameless plugs. Firstly, READ DevilWriterN's holiday story. Seriously, it's not only hilarious the entire way through, but comes to a beautifully heart felt conclusion that had me so friggin happy I had to call her and tell her in person she'd better post it...lol So keep your eyes open for a new holiday oneshot by her. You won't regret it. :D**

**Secondly... You will notice there is another chapter after this, but it is not for HNM. It's a preview for a possible new...DxN fic... You'll see!**

* * *

**Homophobic No More**

**Chapter 12**

They walked a ways and Nero was pretty sure he knew where Dante was taking them. On numerous occasions Nero himself had shacked up in the grubby old cabin that lay rotting in the forest while fighting demons. While the place was pretty rank, it made for great shelter from storms.

Soon Nero pushed ahead of Dante and it came into view. He unlatched the door, leaving it open for the old man.

"Better get out of your wet stuff. I'll get a fire going and we can dry out a bit." Nero said in a business like voice. He was sure as hell not going to let anything go beyond friendly banter if he could help it.

In the far corner was a dusty old mattress with the same pillow and blanket Nero had kept there when he was too tired to walk back to Fortuna. There was still some logs left in the fireplace and a small stack of wood he'd chopped himself sitting a distance from it. For the most part the space was small, with a concrete floor that was sprouting wildlife through the cracks in it, and wooden walls that wobbled and creaked slightly from the storm outside.

Dante closed the door behind him and shook his head to get some of his soaked hair out of his face.

"Woo, what a storm," he said happily as he discarded his overcoat and began pulling at the buckles at his chest and abdomen. "Think we'll catch a cold from this?"

Nero rolled his eyes and tossed off his own coat. He grabbed a hold of a long rope tucked away in a box near the back and tied it from one side of the room on nails he'd put there previous. He had actually lived in this place for close to a month while he was hunting a Fault demon that was very hard to capture since it could hide underground where Nero could not get to them.

So Nero had a ton of things inside the shack, and this version of a clothesline had been a necessity in keeping himself from smelling like dried blood after fights with other enemies during his hunt for the Faust.

He grabbed his coat and flung it over, grabbing Dante's as well to put it beside his. Nero eyed the leather distastefully, trying to imagine what wet leather would feel like with a frown. He turned to find Dante in the process of finding out just how much leather didn't like to be wet as he had trouble getting his undershirt off.

"I will never understand your love of leather old man." Nero growled as he tugged unceremoniously at his own shirt which came off a lot easier than Dante's did. He began unbuckling his pants, but stopped partway through thinking better of it.

"I look good in leather, don't I?" Dante grinned back before his head got stuck in his shirt.

"Use the zipper."

Nero walked over and pulled his shirt back down, then began undoing the zipper part of it.

"You gettin' frisky with me kid?"

"Fine, keep it on and catch your death. In fact...just DIE."

"Now that's harsh considering a few minutes ago you begged me _not _to." Dante mused as he undid his zipper and began peeling the shirt away. The kid grabbed it and tossed their shirts over the line before he went the dirty fireplace and used his devil arm to ignite a blue flame onto the old wood left inside. When he turned back he found Dante pushing his pants off and flushed as he turned back towards the fireplace. _Whoa... _Apparently Dante saw no use for underwear. Nero swallowed hard and grabbed the blanket from the mattress before throwing it at Dante.

"What about you?" Dante asked. After a second Nero turned and was partially relieved to see Dante had wrapped the blanket completely around him up to his chin. Dante did bring up a good question though... one blanket, one pillow and...two men.

"I'll be fine; my immune system is a lot stronger than yours." Nero huffed as he turned back towards the fire place. He watched the blue flame and felt the warmth it gave off beginning to seep into his damp pants. It was a welcomed feeling to the clammy cold he'd been feeling.

"Liar."

Nero jumped as he felt Dante directly behind him. Then the blanket opened and Dante pulled Nero inside from behind.

"Don't you know demons can't catch colds?" Dante asked as he nuzzled the side of Nero's cheek with his own. Dante was cold all over and it made Nero shiver.

"If we can't get colds then why the sudden hurry to get out of the rain?" Nero asked as he tried to pry Dante's arms from around his neck.

"Any excuse to get you alone and naked is good enough for me," he whispered in reply as Nero felt his one arm drop to the open fly of Nero's pants he had not fixed yet.

"Oh no you don't!" Nero growled as he pinched Dante's hand with his demonic claw before it found its intended target. Dante let out a cry of pain and Nero shrugged his arms off. "Go to bed old man."

Dante sucked on the back of his hand gingerly as he watched Nero over it. Nero zipped and buckled his pants resolutely even though they were wet and cold. This only seemed to make Dante look disappointed. Then Nero dropped onto the mattress, kicked off his boots and was thankful his socks were still dry and warm, before turning on his side to get some rest. Yes he was still cold, but if it meant giving in to Dante to be warm then he'd rather lose sleep. Nero had given into him, but Dante had broken his promise and he hated him for that.

He heard Dante shuffling as if he didn't know what to do and then suddenly Nero felt the blanket go over him. He turned to see Dante laying beside him.

"What are you--?"

"Just shut up already. You may not be able to get sick but you can be a real bitch when you don't get a good night sleep." Dante growled as he shoved the pillow behind his head.

"You bast--"

Dante grabbed Nero and pulled him to lay on his chest without a word or glance at him, startling Nero.

"Just go to sleep, I'm not going to jump you. It's either you lay with me and keep warm or I'm locking you out on the front porch."

"You wouldn't dare..."

Dante inclined his head down to give him a _'you bet your sweet ass I would' _look that made Nero look down.

"You're a jerk." Nero rumbled against Dante's chest, pushing his head closer to his shoulder so he couldn't hear the thumping of the old man's heart so close to his ear.

"You make me a jerk. I haven't gotten off in 10 days..."

"Which is your own fault..."

"Last time I checked you were the one who left me."

Nero pushed himself up to sit and turned towards the fireplace.

"It's not my fault you're a pervert. If you just want some sex doll then take your business elsewhere." Nero spat as he watched the blue flames over his knees as he pulled them to his chest.

"You are such a hypocrite..." Dante groaned as he sat up behind him. "Aren't you pissed off because I haven't let you top me yet?"

"I'm pissed off because you _lied_ to me!"

Nero quickly turned and pushed Dante down onto the dusty old mattress.

"If all I wanted was meaningless sex then I could just take you now and get it over with. My devil arm is strong enough to hold you down. But I don't want meaningless sex from you. I want a fucking connection you asshole."

Nero pushed on Dante's stomach and moved off of him to stare at the fire again.

Silence followed this tirade and Nero continued to look resolutely into the fireplace, noting with an internal growl that he was alone in the warmth and light of the fire whereas Dante lay behind him in the darkness... where it was so very cold.

"Don't you get it moron? We connected that night even if it was meaningless to you... I want to know what you felt, and show you what I felt. Until we switch you'll never know what your tenderness meant to me and I will never know how tender I can be to you. I fucking _hate_ you for that."

Nero buried his face in his arms as the silence continued except for the crackling of the fireplace before him. It was so much worse to walk around with a sense that Dante had used him and not be able to tell him that he felt used... He'd promised him he would let him share in that moment just to get laid... Nero thought he could trust him. Maybe everyone was right about their kind. Demons weren't...

He felt the blanket come back around him as strong arms pulled him to sit against a warm chest. Nero wasn't going to fall for it twice... he was going to--

He felt the chest behind him quivering and it startled him, especially when Dante laid his chin on his shoulder, the base of it trembling slightly.

"Dante?"

"Don't look at me kid. Just let me hold you a while."

Nero turned his face back towards the fireplace and just sat not knowing what to do.

"I gotta tell you something, and if you break my balls... I'll break yours I swear it." Dante said groughly as his hold on Nero tightened. "I need to tell you about my... first time."

"I don't want to hear about--"

"Just _listen._"

He heard Dante sigh behind him and Nero only pursed his lips, not liking where this was headed.

"I was 14... She was 35."

"Are you bragging? Because if you are...."

Suddenly Dante pulled him back, flipping him down under him.

"Wha--"

"Shut up... please." Dante asked softly as he stared down at Nero who finally saw the real pain in his face that accompanied the tremulous tone in his voice. "I have to make you understand something and this is already hard for me as it is."

Nero blinked, went still and nodded his head.

"There was a time when I was on my own, before I was taken in by a devil hunter. I wasn't always so cocky, especially when puberty hit." Dante seemed to smirk a bit at this. "I was one confused little ass. I began picking fights with other kids just to prove something, although I never knew what. Maybe it was because of how they looked at me... how the girls looked at me with such frightened yet curious glances. It was the beginning of it all..."

"I got myself in a pretty bad fist fight. I still didn't understand that I had powers, so it was a typical human fight. I lost it of course, letting my anger take over rather than working with any finesse. Vergil would've been so ashamed of me."

Dante let go of Nero's arms and sat just beside him with a downcast face. Nero sat up to sit just at his shoulder and gently touched the elder's arm which he shrugged off.

"I was a real mess, not up to par on fast healing yet and I ran into a local lady who I'd seen around before. She took me in off the streets, gave me warm clothes, food and I really began to warm up to her. She reminded me a lot of my mom with her warm smile and gentle touch. I thought I could trust her..."

Nero's eyes widened as he took in those words, putting them together with what he'd said earlier.

"Did she... force...?"

"I was 14... I was a walking hard on. I may not have thought about it before she came on to me, but the minute she touched me I couldn't turn it off." Dante chuckled as he lowered his head to lean his cheek on his raised knee to watch Nero. "All I could think of was how comforting it was to be so close to someone and how kind she was despite the fact I didn't know what I was doing."

"I kept seeing her. Always finding my way back to her house when I was hungry or cold and in return I paid her with my body, figuring it was an even trade since I had nothing else to give her to return her kindness. But she...began asking things of me. She wanted me to let her...do things to me that I couldn't even grasp at my age. She seemed to get off on pain, something I was vaguely aware of the longer I spent with her, but what she really loved was inflicting it. I refused her for the first time and she seemed to turn on me. Calling me ungrateful and that I was just using her, and if I truly cared I would go along with it. But I didn't want to... So she held me down when I refused her again... Turns out I wasn't just some charity case she took pity on, but an easy target. She even told me that during her tirade."

Nero could see the implications there, and how much Dante hated talking about this. He could tell he didn't want to go into details on what had occurred, but he had an image in his head of a terrified boy being held down by the person he thought he could trust. It made him ill.

"I have no clue what she tried to use on me, because the second she tried pushing it in was the first time I triggered, and I managed to get away before she hurt me too badly but... I'll never forget that fear as long as I live." He seemed to tremble slightly, but he had his wits about him if only seeming to find swallowing difficult.

"I see hatred everyday, mixed with pleasure and triumph in my enemy's eyes. Beings and people who would love to tear me apart simply because of what I am. Yet I have never seen such delight, such ardent need for cruelty as I did in her eyes."

"What did she do to you?" Nero asked rhetorically, needing to say something yet knowing all too well the answer. A part of him wished he'd never had to know this, because it tore him apart deep inside to hear this confession. Dante was always so strong, so damned self assured that Nero had figured he was that way always. Yet he could almost see the shivering boy hiding in a dirty alleyway after escaping that psycho with tears rolling down his face. He glanced horrified at Dante as he tried to catch his eye. Dante only sighed and switched positions to place his chin on his knee and look at the fire. Almost unable to look the kid in the eye.

"Maybe this is the weirdest thing about you and I kid. When I told you back then that I would never do anything like those drawings implied I was dead serious because... I feared it. It was laughable, yet almost poetic how things eventually turned out. I could never do anal with my female companions, and those who asked were quickly cast aside without another word because they made me think of _her_. Then you kissed me with all the sincerity and innocence of a genuinely naive kid and something in me warmed. I knew the only way you and I could go about it was my greatest phobia and somehow I didn't care. When it comes to you... with me though..."

Dante took another deep breath, suppressing a shiver as he continued to watch the flickering blue flames.

"I'm afraid, kid. Pure and simple. I made that promise to you in all sincerity. It's been years since that time, and the fact I cannot feel repulsed by having sex with you felt like I had gotten over the phobia, but whenever it felt like we might go in that direction something in my stomach clenches. I lock up and can't help but hear her voice in my head. _You'll like this... it only hurts for a while._"

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me this before?" Nero asked angrily as he slugged Dante on the arm. Dante barely felt it.

"I've never told anyone. Not Vergil or the man who took me in. No one but you Nero."

Dante sat up straight and reached a hand out to brush Nero's hair from his face.

"I'd never let another man touch me as long as I had the will to prevent it. Somehow you are the only exception to this rule. I see a lot of me in you, and it makes me want to do right by you any way I can. I want to help you avoid my pitfalls, and carry you through things unscathed. I won't let this world dirty you the way it has me."

"Shut up..." Nero growled as he pulled Dante close and hugged him. "You think you're so dirty no one can love you? You're wrong old man. I don't care what some evil bitch did to you. She could've stripped you of everything and it would only make me work harder to make it right."

"You are so innocent kid..." Dante whispered as he stroked the back of the boys head.

"I'm not..." Nero sighed before pausing for a really long time in thought. He watched Dante closely and realized that he had made a real effort to tell him all this, and yet could still look at Nero and not know Nero's past wasn't as clean as he thought it was. "No one escapes this world unscathed Dante." Nero lifted a hand and mimicked the old man by touching his cheek as he watched him look at Nero confused. "I-I killed my mother."

Dante froze, unable to comprehend those words.

"What?"

Nero sat back in front of Dante, pushing him at arms length from him. After all, Dante should know the truth before deciding if he really wanted Nero in his life. It was the least he could do after what Dante had just given to him at cost of his own personal comfort.

"I killed her. That's why I was brought to live with Kyrie's family," he continued quietly. "She wasn't right from the start, which is why she wasn't there as I grew up having been in and out of hospitals. I don't know my exact origins, but when I was seven I was handed over to this woman and told she was my biological mother. Two years went by blissfully. I finally had a family alone with her and I never dreamed things would've ever stopped that. She got sick again though, and suddenly she would sit and stare at me without pause or even a blink. When I'd ask her what was wrong she'd glare at me. _Like you don't know?"_

Nero adjusted Dante's blanket to cover him absentmindedly.

"I would go out of the house and hear what a freak I was, a monster... the white haired demon they called me. When I was young she would hold me close and tell me I was her son, I was beautiful and that she loved me. During her sick time she told me I was an abomination against God, life gone horribly wrong... a mistake sent to punish her for her sins."

"What?" Dante growled angrily.

"She got it in her head I was, well, exactly what I am. A demon. Except rather than a demonic child who loved and cherished her I was sent to kill her. I was a punishment that the _voices _said would kill her if given the chance. I still have nightmares sometimes about a woman holding a knife over me, but I've blocked out most of the memory pretty thoroughly. I know during our struggle she fell onto the knife, severing a major artery and bleeding to death. They said it was three days before anyone found us, but I can't remember anything..."

"You didn't kill her..." Dante said gravely as he watched Nero's face carefully. "She killed herself."

"The knife was in my hand when they found me. While they always said she fell on it, I can't help but wonder..."

"Don't. Don't wonder about it."

"Why? Would it change your opinion of me from an innocent boy?" Nero asked with a mock laugh.

"It won't do any good now but to hurt you further."

"And your fear isn't hurting you now? I told you this because we're not so different. I am not a child you can protect from the world no more than I have been able to protect you. You wanted to sleep with me to right what was done to you, to be kind and gentle towards me. Why is it I can't show you that not everyone is out to hurt you?"

Dante only sighed and rubbed at his brow as if he had a sudden pain there.

"You should've told me all this sooner Dante. I won't push it, but I really wish you could've been more open with me on why you were pushing me away. It could've prevented a lot of this confusion."

Dante turned to look at him and moved to lay his head in Nero's lap. Nero allowed him to do it and idly stroked his hair with his demonic arm.

"I was ashamed... AM ashamed that I have fears, and weaknesses just like everyone else. It clashes my style."

"No." Nero said as he leaned over and kissed Dante's temple. "It makes you human."

Dante's eyes turned upward followed by his face to gaze wonderingly up at his younger companion whose face was a hairsbreadth from his own and suddenly a lot more mature than he remembered it being. He leaned up and kissed Nero's bottom lip with a slight quiver and a sigh.

"Don't go getting cute on me old man." Nero whispered down against his mouth with a smile lighting his eyes.

"You do that enough for the both of us kid." Dante responded as he lifted his hand to the back of Nero's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Nero lightly flicked his tongue against his and seemed to grin down at him.

"You seducing me?"

"Is it working?"

"Not at all," he grinned as he kissed Dante again, reaching his free hand down to intertwine his fingers with Dante's while his other remained cupping Dante's face. He pulled back to survey Dante's lying form wrapped in the blanket. "Got room for one more in there?"

"Depends, you willing to take off those pants yet or are we both going to freeze tonight?" Dante inquired as he seemed to capture some of his radiant pervertedness. Nero smirked and leaned down to kiss him again with a sigh. Since he gave no answer, Dante reached his hands up and began fiddling with the buckle. "Lay back."

"Wait, I don't think--"

"I'm not doing anything. Just helping you out of them. You yell at me about wet leather, but wet denim is just as bad." Dante interrupted him dismissively as Nero fell back against the mattress and Dante took hold of his zipper and pulled it down.

"H-hey, wait!" Nero protested as a blush lit his cheeks, his eyes unable to meet Dante's. The elder's brow lifted because he noticed something as he went to tug the jeans off the boy. He wore a pair of now soaked black silk boxers. That wouldn't have meant much, except the initial 'D' was sewn in red on the left side.

"Hey... I have a pair just like these at-- wait a tick. Did you... steal a pair of my boxers?" Dante asked as he gazed down at Nero who's hands were over his face to hide his guilt.

"Uh huh." Nero answered truthfully.

"Well..." Dante grinned as he pulled the pants the rest of the way off Nero before pausing to look thoughtful. "Since you took them without permission, I _will _have to confiscate these you know."

Gleefully Dante grabbed the waistband to try and pull them off, but Nero caught on and grabbed a hold before he could pull them off.

"No!" Nero laughed as he tried desperately to keep them on.

"There will be serious repercussions for this kid, don't try to fight the justice system." Dante continued as Nero turned to try and crawl away, giving Dante the funniest view of the boy's crack as he held the kid back by them.

"L-lego." Nero breathed out through a laugh.

"I _am _justice!" Dante continued before jumping on the kid and pinning him face first into the mattress. He wedged the boxers free and tossed them across the room. They were both breathing heavy, laughing. "You know, this feels familiar. All we're missing are a couple yaoi drawings strewn beneath us."

Nero shifted his weight to turn onto his back to look seriously at Dante, who rolled to lean beside him propped up on his elbow. Dante pushed the hair back from Nero's face.

"Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be OK if I held you?" Nero asked going only slightly pink, it not deflecting the seriousness of his request or the look of longing in the kid's eyes. Dante smirked and lifted the kid's demonic arm up and over his head as he pressed his cheek to Nero's chest.

"Hold me all you want, but I bet you fifty bucks by the time we wake up you'll be snuggled in my arms instead." Dante said through a yawn as he nuzzled his cheek into the kids pec.

"You're on old man." Nero replied with a laugh as he pulled the covers over both of them.

Dante lifted his hand up in a fist without looking at Nero, who followed suit by lifting his own fist to bump knuckles with the elder. A silent agreement to the bet, and quite possibly reformation of their bond having become closer, and stronger at the realization they both held something much more fragile in their hands than they expected. Something a lot less demon and a lot more human than either had been willing to admit ten days ago.

* * *

**Onto the preview!**


	13. Story Preview: Ardor

**This is not the next chapter of HNM, but a preview for a possible DantexNero story...lol**

**I have struggled with myself since HNM is only a few chapters from being complete now. Struggled because I told myself I would do one yaoi story and leave it at that. However... I like this pairing far too much to not do more with them. So I'll leave the ultimate choice up to you.**

**Below is a preview of an AU story I've been playing around with called "Ardor". It will involve the entire DMC cast, but in an alternate universe setting. Fortuna is a small farming community that has worshipped Sparda as the local savior who has kept them safe from demonic attacks and famine, but at a price. A human bride (Eva).**

**With Sparda's death and the introduction to his two sons the town is obligated once again to provide a virginal bride for each of them. The eldest having taken a bride already (to hilarious reprecussions of it being Lady. Note to Vergil, make sure you know the girl's personality before you pick on looks alone...lmao), now it's time for the youngest to select his bride.**

**Credo, the wealthiest man in Fortuna has hired the young devil hunter Nero to protect his sister Kyrie, who he believes will be the chosen bride. Nero accepts of course, especially after meeting the beautiful, kind girl and vowing to protect her virtue from the rumored "Wild Devil".**

**Trouble is, things don't go exactly as any of them originally thought it would...**

**This story has serious humor potential, and I'm anxious to see where it would go since Nero wants no part of the devil and Dante is so possessively determined to change his tune in Dante's favor. :D**

**So here's a random snippet from chapter one. Let me know what you think. :D**

* * *

**Ardor**

**Chapter 1 Preview**

Nero held his breath from his shadowy corner of the room as the window slightly unlatched itself and swung open. A gentle breeze rustled the bedding along with the drapes and Nero felt an odd chill run down his spine.

No shadow showed itself to indicate the devil's arrival, and yet Nero saw the bare foot step into the room. It made no sound upon the wooden floor, and the long cloth that wrapped itself from hip to ankle lightly rustled as he walked. The torso was bare, and yet this was all he could see of the devil as he entered. Well, with the exception of the silky white hair that reached down past mid-neck. _White... Just like mine..._

The devil walked to the bed and stood at the foot board, gazing down at Kyrie in total silence as if contemplating something. Nero could see the shadowed plains of the elder's back which glowed healthily in the pale moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Heh."

Nero heard the rumble of a laugh break the tension of the moment before the devil bent over to touch Kyrie's exposed foot. At this Nero moved into action, walking forward to show himself. The devil turned however, as if the he knew he was there to meet him eye to eye, toe to toe in one fluid movement. Rough hands found his wrists as if expecting Nero to raise them against him.

Those strange cerulean eyes looked at him in somewhat shock as he felt the devil's grip tighten on his wrists. Nero, for a split second, was in awe of the devil's face from the white brows to the light eyelashes. He had seen devil's before, but there was something different and almost hypnotic about the one before him now. The eyes were fierce, determined, with a hint of playfulness as they eyed him pointedly before his mouth turned up in a wry smile.

Nero had the strangest feeling the longer the devil eyed him, like he needed to back away. Almost as if meeting the creature's stare was giving him permission to do something, yet Nero could not comprehend what exactly. That, and why his heart felt like it stopped beating for a split second.

"Are you Dante?" Nero asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Who wants to know?" Said the voice coming within the devil before him. The tone was pleasant, if not slightly gravelly and deep as if coming from the confines of his chest. Nero only glared at him in return.

"Leave her alone. Get out of here and find someone else." Nero growled as he tried to pull himself from the devil's hands. Dante refused to let go of him and so Nero used his devil bringer to break the hold he had on his human hand. It was then Dante lifted his demon hand to examine it closely, as if not seeing it before. His eyes fell to the sword on his back, and most importantly the insignia on his clothing. His eyes narrowed slightly, but the smirk never faltered.

"Well, what have we here? A devil hunter who hunts his own kind? Not much of one with how _weak _you are." Dante mused. Nero sneered as he used his demonic hand and pushed Dante up against the wall, catching the elder devil off guard. Kyrie woke instantaneously, but stayed still and quiet.

"Kyrie, go downstairs." Nero ordered at the frightened girl. She nodded and ran out the door without a word.

"Well... I never did imagine this would be how things turned out. Although after seeing your hand I'm not at all displeased."

"Listen. There are other girls." Nero offered. He wanted to kick the devil's ass, but he knew he had to settle this peacefully as Credo requested.

"There is." Dante agreed.

"So... you won't take Kyrie then?" Nero asked cautiously. If it was going to be this easy then he might've kissed the bastard. At this thought the Devil's eyes narrowed.

"Of course. I didn't come here for her."

"Uhhh, ok? Then who?" Nero asked confused.

"Did you know devil's grant wishes?" Dante asked with a dirty smirk.

"No?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"_If he's gonna make it this easy I just might kiss him._" Dante said in a low rumble, mirroring Nero's thoughts. Nero's eyes widened. "I'll tell you a secret kid," he continued as he leaned towards Nero. Nero though didn't want him close and finally got his hand free, turning with the pretense of moving from him. He didn't get far though as he felt a strong arm wrap around his stomach and pull him back until he was matching the devil curve for curve from behind.

"Let go!" Nero yelled as he tried to move the arm around his waist, while his demonic one was grabbed by the devil's free hand. He felt breath by his ear, warmth by his shoulder, and closed his eyes as the devil suddenly whispered.

"I didn't come for her. I came for _you_."

* * *

**Muhahaha, what do ya think? :D**


End file.
